Dearest With Black Hair
by Purpliexzy
Summary: Elena Gilbert is an only child and when she lost her mum at sixteen, the last thing she expected her dad to do was ship her off to a boarding school. In the past, she was homeschooled and has zero idea of what a life in school would be like talk more of a boarding school filled with rich brats like Damon Salvatore who hates her new best friend and now her. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _You are handsome._

I straighten at the stifled cry of Lori, my cat as she limps her way to me on my bed, "Oh, not you too." I pick her up and examine her bad leg; it is probably Texas, our neighbour's dog that got to her again. She yelps in pain as I sigh and search the top of my nightstand for my car keys, I don't know the first thing about taking care of wounds so I have to get help. "We need to go see the vet downtown, you are gonna be okay." I drag my fingers gently against her fur and she purrs. I drop her gently to change out of my black funeral dress when my father's figure against the door startles me. "Dad."

He looks bad, like really bad and it breaks my heart. I cried a lot in the last few days since the doctor told us she was not going to make it and my dad had held me through it all. Through the night she died, through her burial, the funeral and everything. He did shed tears as she took her last breath but after that, there was nothing. At least not in front of me, because even though he tries so hard to hide it, his red eyes betray him. I am thankful for the fact that he is trying to stay strong for me but I don't want to lose another parent to heart disease.

I stare at him; he is trying to avoid my gaze. I wonder if there is any other bad news that can shatter my heart to pieces more than it is already. He holds a brown envelope that has Mystic-something written on it, I look up to him and finally meets his gaze. His eyes are redder than it they were when I saw him three hours back. "Elena, we need to talk." This is not good, he just called me Elena. It is always El, Lena or Princess for him.

"You are scaring me." I go straight to the point. I get nervous easily, I am awkward too which makes being nervous a really bad thing. My awkwardness can be explained though; I was homeschooled for my whole life. I have many friends, here and there but only one I can truly call my friend and be myself around, Bonnie Bennett. I had one boyfriend last year but I practically kicked him when he tried to kiss me, so scratch the part where I called him my boyfriend because we didn't last one date. "Dad, what is it?"

"You've always wanted to go to school with other kids, right?" if I am not going to be homeschooled anymore, if he knows it is what I want, why is he treating the matter with kids' glove? "Your mother told me you asked her if you can go to school when school starts. I nod as he walks his way inside, I look back to Lori, who looks relaxed but in pain.

"Can we talk about this later? I need to take Lori to the Vet." I point at the poor creature. "She hurt her leg."

"Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"What if it is infected?" I say quickly and he smiles, he smiles like it hurts to smile. I can feel my heart breaking for him. I can't imagine what it is like for him, my mum has been his childhood sweetheart, they were friends since middle school and they survived through high school and all that college bullshit that kids these days can't manage to, those were his words not mine. They got married straight out of college and fell into a comfortable life here in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

My father is an accountant at the microfinance bank of the town and my mother used to work shifts at the hospital, it was never a full-time job for her but she enjoys it, she gets in peace in helping others.

He sits down on my bed and the wood creaks, understandable. It was their old bed, they gave it to me right after I turned 12 and my legs were getting longer, taller for my old bed. I take a seat beside him and he takes my hand with his free hand.

"Elena, I am sorry." He says and I look at him strangely. What is going on? "These are the papers for your new school." Why is he apologising, if I am just going to school with other kids, with Bonnie? Maybe he thought I prefer being homeschooled to being around people my age. I need to tell him that is not the case and it would not be. I open my mouth to talk but when I finally read the full words on the brown envelope, my breath hitch. I feel a lump in my throat, a block obstructing my mind from forming any coherent thought to tell my father.

Mystic Falls Academy.

But it is supposed to be Mystic Falls High; Mystic Falls Academy is the boarding school.

No.

I look at him but he refuses to meet my gaze.

I snatch the envelope from him and tear it open, really tear it, not caring about the elegant logo and design on it. I pull out the first paper I could, it feels great on my hand, neat and thick but I could care less about that. My father is just throwing me away at the first chance he got, my mother is not here and he couldn't stand me, he couldn't stand to be around me, he doesn't want to take care of me so he is giving me away.

I ignored the stupid address and the title on the letter as I read it,

 _Ms. Elena Lauren Gilbert,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been admitted to the prestigious-_

Prestigious my foot. "I am not going." I say as I give him back the letter and envelope, trying not to sound too mad or ungrateful. I expect him to say okay but he didn't.

"You don't have a choice, Elena." He says silently. "We don't have a choice, it is not an option."

"I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving." I stand up and turn away from him. I am mad; I am on the verge of crying. I can feel hot tears threatening to run down my face. "You are just getting rid of me? Just because she is gone? Why would you do this to her? Let me guess, if I was younger, you would just take me to an orphanage."

"Elena!" my aunt shouts at me and I look at her standing by the door but she isn't looking at me. She is looking at my father. Who has his face in his palms, he is probably crying because he refuses to look up at us. "Come with me." she says simply and I follow her to the guest room, where she is staying.

"Did you hear that, Jenna?" I ask as I close the door behind me and start pacing the room angrily. "He is taking me to a boarding school, why would he do this?"

"Elena, he has to." I stop and look at her. She knows. I chuckle bitterly. "You didn't know this but your mother earned more than he does, now that she is gone, he has to make adjustments."

"Yeah, let's send Elena to a private boarding school that costs thousands of dollars seeing as we are about to sell our house." I say sarcastically and then gasp. "He isn't going to sell the house, is he?"

She shrugs and I let my tears fall, finally. She moves to me and puts her hand on my shoulder "He wants to give you your best chance, your mother has always wanted you to go to that school. In fact, it was her idea but then she passed away. I thought you knew about it."

I shake my head furiously.

"Well, you know we all went there and trust me, it is so much better than the public school you want to go to." she smiles positively. "I met Alaric there." She wiggles her brows playfully and I glare at her. She looks away because she knows that is not enough to convince me. "You need school experience, Elena, if you really want to go to college and blend in well, boarding school is best for that. You can learn to live with people you never know you would come across."

"It is unfair." I say to her as I turn around and leave the room. I make my way straight to the living room and I stop as I look at my father sitting there with his hands on his head. "Fix Lori's leg." I say and when I move to open the door, I see her leg bandaged and she is asleep. I walk outside nevertheless and walk the short distance to Bonnie's house.

I press the doorbell and Bonnie opens the door, I told her to go home less than two hours ago but here I am a crying mess in front of her door. She immediately reaches out to hug me without asking the reason for my tears. Maybe she thinks I am having another breakdown because of my mother's death so I speak up "He...s...sending me...way." I say and she pulls back. Looking me straight in the eye.

"What?" she takes my hand and pull me inside with her. "I don't get you." I sit down on her couch and she does the same.

I put my face in palms and try to get a hold of myself; I knew everything was going to change after my mum's death but I didn't think it would be a complete 180 turn. My mum earned more than my father does, that is news because I never noticed. I don't know which job pays better than which and my mum was definitely not a bragger. Now that I think about it, there were times when my father would tell her she is stressing herself too much about work but she would tell him, it is what she wants, it is what she enjoys doing.

"He is sending me to Mystic Falls Academy." Her eyes widen, looking as shocked as I was when I saw the brown envelope and the stupid logo that has since 1955 written on it. "I don't want to leave."

"Oh my god." she reaches to hug me again. "I am so sorry, Elena. I thought they were considering my school?"

"Apparently, not." I reply as I get out of her embrace. "It was my mum's idea, to go to the mighty school they did. It is awful, Bonnie. We are not going to be neighbours anymore."

"Come on, Elena, you are going to school not jail." She chuckles. "Besides it is only two years."

"You don't get it; he is going to sell the house." I tell her. "He is practically selling away our memories, her memories. He is sending me to an expensive private school and he is going to struggle to get a place to live." Now that I am saying it out loud, I realise everything has been done in my favour, he is making himself uncomfortable so I could live comfortably and have the best education. There was a paper in the envelope indicating the school fees for two sessions have been paid, which means there wouldn't be any payment till I am done.

"I am sorry." She says again. "Maybe he has to, I mean, look at us. We are all struggling to get everything right so we could get to college and do something for ourselves. Our parents are really trying, Elena. He has your best interest in mind, trust me."

"I know." I tell her. We are definitely not among the rich of Mystic Falls. Our parents don't drive shiny cars like the Lockwood's or Salvatore's. We don't get expensive Mercedes for our birthdays either, I mean, I did get a car for my sixteenth birthday and I am grateful for it but it isn't a dreamy car. Still, we are better off than some seeing as we eat three square meals, live comfortably enough to pay our bills and still get pocket money. We are definitely among the middle class of Mystic Falls, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Then please, don't be mad at him." she says. "You are the only one he has got, you keep him going." I nod at her and she stands up and pulls an album from their shelf. "When you go there, if they ask you if you know anyone, tell them you know Caroline Forbes." Forbes, another powerful family in Mystic Falls. I don't want to suck up to rich brats. I must be making a face because she chuckles as she sits down beside me. "Trust me; you are going to love Caroline. She is a darling." She points at a picture of a girl with blonde hair, hugging her from the back with a big smile on both their faces. She is beautiful. "She transferred there last session; she is full of life and very friendly. She won't mind having another friend."

"Another inexperienced friend." I don't try to hide my shortcomings anymore. I am inexperienced which leads to being awkward and over thinking every situation.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Bonnie scolds. "If there is one thing I am sure about is that you are going to blend in, Elena. You pick up things way too easily; it is one thing of you that I have always been jealous of." She pats my shoulder and I know that is supposed to make me feel better, but it doesn't. I smile anyway. "Do you want something to eat? I can warm the lasagna for-"

"Yes, please." I say way too quickly.

As we eat, Bonnie tells me a few dos and don'ts of school. She can't help me with tips on boarding schools though; she shrugs as she tells me. I am grateful that she even takes the time to advice me through it all.

"Oh my god." she gasps and I go straight into panic mode. "Enzo goes to that school." Enzo? Holy crap, Enzo. The guy I pushed away and clumsily kicked when he reached to kiss me. She starts laughing and for the first time in days, I find something that actually makes me laugh too.

"It was your fault, Bonnie." I tell her. "Just because he was Jeremy's friend, you didn't have to set us up." I groan, my cheeks going hot. I am still embarrassed over the whole thing. I couldn't look at Jeremy in the eye for a complete month.

I am awkward, yes, that is general knowledge but I am not a prude. Even though Enzo thinks otherwise, seeing as that was the first thing he called me after I kicked him. I just couldn't kiss him; I didn't want my first kiss to be with him. He was a jerk and he kept looking at me funny. I was uncomfortable throughout the date that getting my first kiss out of the way didn't bother me that much.

"Oh, Elena, I am going to miss you." Bonnie says when she walks me to the door and I could hear her voice crack. I reach to hug her and I hear her sniffling as we hug for a long time. It is good to know you are important to someone. "I'll see you before you leave. It is gonna be day after tomorrow, right?" I nod as she pulls back and wipe away my own tears. She pats my shoulder gently and I walk out, she closes the door behind her.

I see my dad sitting on the porch swing with his hands behind his neck; I walk to him and clear my throat. He looks up and smiles at me. "I am sorry for my outburst." I tell him. I am not the kind of child that shouts at their parents. I always like to think my parents are doing what would be best for me. "I just didn't expect it, I still don't like the idea but I know the kind of sacrifices you made, I promise I won't disappoint you."

"Oh, El." He pulls my hand and makes me sit down beside him. "Thank you, that means the world to me."

"So, you are just going to sell the house and live on the streets?" did I mention I have a dry sense of humour? He looks at me for a few seconds and when he didn't answer, I launch first head into panic mode. "No, dad, you can't do that."

"Do what?" he looks confused. "I am sorry, I didn't hear the first part." oh, thank goodness.

"I said when do you plan on moving?"

"Within next week." He says. "I always had an option of living in the apartment the bank provides for it workers but I never knew I would need it. I would be moving in next week. It would be a change of scenery, what with the cramped up space and needing elevator to move into your own home but you didn't hear me complaining. It costs less than this because I don't have to pay bills, just the rent. And I got that covered for this year and the next, just like your school. When you are on holidays, you can come stay with me but if you don't like it, you can stay with your aunt and-"

"Dad." I stop him from his rambling. "There is nowhere I'd rather be, I don't care if I have to walk up the stairs to the floor you live on, I am staying with you." I smile encouragingly at him and he squeezes my hand. "Can I go see the place tomorrow?"

"Yes."

And he took me. Just like he said, it is confined. There is the living room, two self-contained bedrooms, one kitchen that could barely hold the two of us, a store and a dining room. It is not too bad, it looks comfortable. Even though it means saying goodbye to almost everything from our house.

"Do you like it?" he asks me and I chuckle.

"Do you?" I ask and he cocks his head at me. "Come on, I'm not the one who would move in next week." I say and he nods his head, like I have a point.

"It is not our house, but it is fine."

"I don't think we can ever replace that." I squeeze his hand. "But, it is more than fine. It is going to be your home, our home."

"How did I get lucky to have a daughter like you?"

"I wonder, too." I joke and his hand takes mine as we walk outside the apartment. "So, Bonnie gave me the name of her friend at the school."

"Yeah?" he turns to look at me.

"Yeah, Caroline Forbes." I say and he cocks a brow. "Trust me, I didn't know she was friends with Elizabeth Forbes's daughter too but then again, it is Mystic Falls. It is a small town."

He is silent for a moment before he speaks up "Well, Liz is great." He tells me and it is my turn to cock a brow. "She was friends with your mum, acquaintance to be exact. But from what I heard, she is a great woman; let's hope her daughter is even better."

"Dad, what if she is mean?"

"She is NOT Katherine Pierce." He says simply and her name still sends thrills down my body. "And I know you can deal with mean, besides you don't wear ribbons anymore." He pokes my side and I giggle.

Katherine Pierce was my first enemy on this earth and she would probably be my last. She tore of my ribbon at a Halloween party and pour toothpaste all over my hair. I cried and wailed to my mum, asking her how anybody could be so mean? She washed my hair and told me it was because I looked so pretty and not everyone can stand seeing someone looking prettier than them. I believed her but it happened so many times after that. I still couldn't understand why Katherine is mean to me; we don't run in the same circles. Hell, I don't run in any circle. We meet at the stores or at parties or town functions, other than that I can't remember anything. So I really have no idea why the queen bee of mystic falls hates me.

In less than twelve hours, I would be at Mystic Falls Academy. I have panicked so many times as aunt Jenna tells me everything would be fine, giving me helpful tips and helping me pack my bag. My uniform, house wears, sports wears and books would be given to me at the school. I packed my whole room, I don't want dad going through the trouble of packing my things. There are already so many of our belongings in the house, it would be unfair to make him pack my things.

Aunt Jenna told me we were not supposed to wear jewelleries, with the exception of earrings during school activities, so I neatly pack my jewelleries with the intention of leaving them here. My hand reaches to my neck as I toy with my fish necklace. Its earrings are barely noticeable because my hair is down, but then again, Aunt Jenna told me we don't go to classes with our hair down. I swallowed hard, mum gave me this set a few days before she dies and they are my favourite set of earrings. It is pure silver and I don't like the idea of going a few hours without it. But I had no choice; I had to unclasp the necklace every morning to go to class.

"It would be for a few hours, Elena; you are going to be okay."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Jenna asks and I smile in embarrassment. "People would think you weird." She says and I don't know which movie she is quoting around this time but her expression makes me laugh.

"I am unique." I tell her. If only I could be this confident around everyone, then I would be able to take on Voldemort, talk less of Katherine Pierce,

"That you are, my baby." She says as she moves to my kit and takes out my hair stretcher. "Now I know your hair would be back to its crazy waves and volume before morning but we have to at least try to tame it."

"Let's do it in the morning." I say but she isn't taking no for an answer because she pulls out my dressing chair and grabs me by the shoulder, forcing me on it.

"We might not have time," she says. "But if we do, we would do it again."

"I'm gonna miss you." I tell her.

"Really?" she smiles. "I would be dropping you off tomorrow. Your dad would be at work." I didn't resist this time around. I just nod my head. I would have preferred it if he would be the one to take me but Aunt Jenna is the only mother figure I have left, so I won't complain. "Elena, you would be okay over there, you know that right?" I nod. "Ric is going to be there, you have a guardian over there. That is a good thing."

"I know."

We reach the school around 2 in the afternoon, I kept delaying because I wanted my dad to be there but at last, I took our morning goodbye as my goodbye. I saw him wiping away tears as he enters his car in the morning, so I guess that is the reason why he couldn't face me again. Aunt Jenna straightened my hair again this morning so I guess that is an upside to my delay, then I went over to Bonnie's and we cried in each other's arms for a long time before Jenna drags me away.

The school is enormous and everything about it screams boarding school. The administrative block is the first building we see and we met Alaric at the entrance, he hugs me and leads us to the principal's office. I notice a big map of the school in the hallway of the offices and I immediately scan for the hostel on it because I am one second from throwing up. I catch my reflection on a tinted glass door as we pass and to any sane person I look normal, but I know what is happening inside of me.

"I am gonna be sick." I say loudly and Alaric turns towards me and put his hand on my back.

"Okay, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." He says, gently rubbing my back and I do exactly what he says. I calm down after a minute and he sighs. A chuckle beside me makes me turn sharply and I could swear my stomach did a funny jump, for a second I thought I am going to be sick again but that is not the case.

The guy looking at me is tall, not too tall but at least a head ahead of me, he is still staring at me, but it is like he wasn't the one that chuckled. He looks kind of surprised, awed or something. I take in his appearance, his raven black hair is the first thing I notice and for some stupid reason, I want to run my hands through it. I make a mental note to get rid of the trashy romance novels in my shelf at home. I look away as his gaze meets mine and frown.

"Damon," Alaric says irritably. "What now?"

I look back to the guy named Damon and he is smirking now as he drops his leg from the wall and straighten, "Uh, you summoned me, remember?" okay, who uses that word in real life? Some other part of my mind shouts 'people that go to an actual school' and I roll my eyes. I look back to the guy and he is frowning at me. Oh my god, he thought I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, right." Alaric says but Damon hasn't torn his gaze off me yet. I can practically feel him shooting daggers at me. I am sorry, I want to say but I don't want to look pathetic and out of place. "Go to my office." He says dismissively and turns to Jenna. "There is the principal's office, give me the car keys and I'll get someone to take in her things." This is really happening. I really was hoping for a miracle to happen.

"Oh my god." I say again and Jenna smiles as her hand moves to my back and starts rubbing it gently. Damon gives me one last look with a smirk on his face and walks a few steps to another office, which I now guess is Alaric's office. Alaric follows him and I hear him telling Damon not to touch any of his things before he comes back. I didn't hear Damon's reply and I could care less about it.

"Welcome, Ms. Elena and-"

"Mrs. Saltzman." Jenna replies and the principal, Mr. Clark's eyes widens in surprise.

"It is nice to meet the woman who is lucky enough to have Mr. Saltzman for the rest of her life." we all laugh as we sit down in the office. The principal asks me a few questions and he tells Jenna for someone who was homeschooled all her life, I am really brilliant and experienced. I don't know about that last part but he might as well mean for it to be a prayer. "So, do you know anyone here?" he asks and I hesitate at first but I nod.

"Caroline Forbes." I tell him and he walks out and sends someone to call Caroline. She arrives after a few minutes wearing what I assume is the uniform. A white shirt with a dark blue tie with tiny maroon logos on it, a maroon blazer and a maroon knee-length skirt with the same tiny logos on it. She is even prettier in person, her blonde hair is up in a ponytail but from the looks of it, it would be in curls if she puts it down. The picture Bonnie showed me didn't do her justice but it was probably years ago.

She is also staring at me weirdly, probably wanting an explanation to why she is here. "Hi." She says slowly with a quirked brow.

"Uh, hi." I reply. The principal is on the phone but he is watching us intently. "I'm Elena."

"Hi, I'm Jenna." She holds out her hand to Caroline and I probably should have done that. Caroline shakes her hand with a smile and I take note, always introduce myself with a handshake and a smile. "Bonnie Bennett said to ask for you."

"Oh! That Elena." Caroline says a bit loudly for my own liking but she is smiling broadly. "Oh my god, nice to meet you." she reaches down to hug me and I return her hug awkwardly. "This is unexpected but nice." She lowers her voice, probably remembering there is someone making a call in the room.

I don't know what to say, I suck at making conversations and she realises it too because she smiles and takes a seat beside me.

"Are you nervous?" she asks and I nod. "You are allowed to be but you'll be fine. There are like only three newcomers this time around, and they have been here since the school reopens last week, so you are the hot cake now." is she trying to scare me? Because it is working. "Stick with me and you'll be fine." She squeezes my hand encouragingly.

"Ms. Forbes." Mr. Clark says as he drops his phone. "I am sorry but it was the school board, I couldn't hang up on them." he apologies to us and we all nod. "So, I think everything is fine here. Mrs. Saltzman, you can take your leave. Ms. Gilbert is in good hands now." this is beginning to feel less than a jail and more like a rehab school.

"Saltzman, as in Alaric?" Caroline asks and I nod. "Wow, this makes you a hundred times better." She bumps her shoulder into mine and I shift uncomfortably. "Your husband is the best counsellor, ever. But you know that already." Caroline says the last part slowly as the principal pins her down with a stare.

Aunt Jenna said her goodbyes to Mr. Clark and Caroline takes my kit from her as she meets us outside, I reach to take my kit but Caroline swats away my hand and glare at me playfully. I shift my really heavy backpack that is stopping me from standing upright as we walk towards Alaric's office, Caroline knocks on the door and after a few seconds, Damon opens it. Looking as bored as ever. Caroline shifts uncomfortably as she and Damon stares at each other but Alaric appears and they break their gaze. Caroline's chin is up and I guess she is trying to look confident. Is Damon a jerk? Aren't all boys with his looks jerks, though?

Alaric hugs Jenna and tells her he'll see her at home and Jenna turns to me, this is the part I dread. The part where my shoulders slump, my head drops down and my eyes fill with tears. A sob escapes my mouth as Jenna reaches to hug me.

"Aww." Damon sings from behind her and Caroline hisses.

"Could you stop being a jerk for one minute?"

"Yes, Damon, go away." Alaric says and Damon chuckles before he leaves, probably happy that we saved him from that counselling he was having with Alaric.

"Goodbye, baby." Jenna kisses my cheek and pulls away. I don't have the courage to tell her goodbye and she notices that. "Thank you, Caroline. I guess I'd see you both on visiting day." It is starting to feel like jail again.

"Yes, Mrs. Saltzman."

"Call me Jenna." She pats Caroline on the shoulder and does the same for me. I could swear I hear her voice cracks as she says goodbye again.

"Let's go." Caroline takes my hand in hers and we leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _You really are a jerk._

"That looks heavy." Caroline nods towards my backpack, trying to make small talk as we walk away way down an interlocked path. We are approaching what seem to be the hostel and a signboard that reads Mary Jane Girls' Hostel proves me right.

"Yeah, all my books are in it." I reply and she stares at me weirdly.

"You'd be given books." She says and then like a realisation hit her, she shakes her head. "Bonnie told me you were a reader, and that you are homeschooled your whole life?" she looks at me with her head cocked to the side as if to say unbelievable.

I laugh for some reason "It is not as if efforts were not made," I tell her. "I was so tiny and the first day I was supposed to go to school, my mum started crying, thinking I would not be okay. So they decided on homeschooling until I was a little bigger. Then when I was supposed to go to middle school, I found out this girl, Katherine, that was mean to me goes to the same school and it was my turn to cry, so my parents were okay with me homeschooling even if it means extra lesson in their free time."

"Did you say Katherine, Katherine Pierce?"

"Mh-mm."

"Elena, Katherine is the head girl here." She says as we walk into the hostel and I stop. She turns to look at me, her hands finding my shoulders and squeezing me tightly. "You'll be fine," she lets me go and starts walking ahead of me, I follow her slowly not falling in steps with her because I can't find the strength to walk straight. "Besides, this is not middle school, Elena." I know it is worse. "Katherine probably doesn't remember you, she is mean to everyone." That was supposed to make me feel better but it didn't. Because Katherine remembers me, well enough as it is because she purposely threw her gum at me just a few months back.

I cease from saying anything though, I don't want to come off as a scared little girl for Caroline, but that is probably what she thinks of me with the whole crying thing.

The hostel is eerily quiet, probably because everyone is still in class and I feel a little guilty for making Caroline miss her classes. "I am sorry you missed your class."

"Oh, don't be." She giggles. "I needed saving from government anyway." Not a science student. My heart sinks a little at the realisation. I hoped I would have to shadow her for at least a week or the whole session. "I guess you're a science student."

"Yeah." I was hoping I have misheard the government comment but when her lips curl downwards in a playful manner, I know I didn't.

"Bummer, you'd just have to stick with Rebekah then, for classes." Maybe I am overhearing things but it was like she stressed on the 'for classes' part. "So, this is the matron's office." We stop in front of the first door in the building, my bags are here too, as I look ahead, there is no other door but I see a corner which means my room is going to be there.

"Caroline." The woman, who looks sixty or more, opens the door with a broad smile and reaches to hug Caroline. She looks at me with a smile "And who is this olive beauty?" my cheeks feel hot as she compliments me.

"Mrs. Dalton, hi." Caroline smiles genuinely. "This is Elena Gilbert, she is a friend."

"And you need those." Mrs. Dalton replies and Caroline smiles sadly. "You are a new student, sweetie?" she asks sweetly and I nod. "I am sorry I can't help you but my hostel is fully accommodated, you know that Caroline."

Does that mean I am staying in a different hostel? Away from Caroline? Oh, no.

"But it is not." Caroline smiles mischievously and the woman stares at her strangely. "There is a space in my room."

"Caroline!" the woman hisses as she gestures for us to come in, Caroline shrugs apologetically. "That is a serious offense, you know it."

"I am sorry; I was saving it for emergencies like this."

"That was not your decision to make." The woman scolds.

"If I hadn't told you our room was full, you would have brought a replacement." Caroline says. "And who knows how awful she might be, maybe someone who prays loudly in the middle of the night?"

"I pray in the night." I say and they all turn around to look at me. "Kidding." maybe I should stop making jokes with a straight face, maybe this is not the right time for a joke.

Mrs. Dalton rounds the table and brought out some papers from her drawer and Caroline waggles her brows at me which suggests she is happy this is all working out. "Here you go." Mrs. Dalton gives me the papers and I stare at it. It is an undertaking, telling me everything I need to do, like be in bed before 10pm, not to make unnecessary stains on the sheets otherwise I'd have to do my laundry for a week... "You can read that in your room, bring it back tomorrow."

"Thank you, nice to meet you." That seems to impress her because she smiles.

"Nice to meet you, too."

We walk out and Caroline giggles, "You owe me for saving you that space."

"You didn't even know I was coming." I joke and she glares at me playfully. "You did it for yourself."

"I know, but look how it turns out."

"Yeah, it is the best part of all this." I say. "Thank you." she just shrugs.

Bonnie was right, Caroline is down to earth and amazing. I would manage by even if she let me go on my own from now but I know she wouldn't. When she brings out a key from her blazer pocket, she removes one of the key from the holder and gives it to me. Thank God I brought a key holder.

"I was the one that lied about the room not having a vacancy, so I held the other key." She explains. "We had a roommate, her name is Amber but she transferred to another school." She unlocks the door to our room, room 8. And I realise there were less than twenty rooms in the whole hostel, understandable.

The room is spacious enough for four people. There are four bunks, one wardrobe and two drawers for each person and four reading tables in every corner. Beside each reading table, there is a tiny dressing mirror and a dressing chair. There is a door opposite the one we just come in and I guess it is a bathroom, my curiosity leads me to it but can you blame me? This is my new home. I open the door and to my surprise, the bathroom is tiny.

"Don't worry, there are bathrooms down the hall." Caroline tells me. "This is just for emergency, but I use it all the time. I don't like bathroom gossips." She says with a wave of her hand as if to dismiss the matter. "Let's go get the rest of your things."

"You have done enough, Caroline, I can do it." I say in a grateful manner.

"I told you, I don't want to go back to government." She shrugs. "Besides, we only have like fifteen minutes before this place would be noisy." She taps my shoulder as if urging me to hurry up.

We bring my bags and Caroline changes out of her uniform, stripping half naked in front of me. She chuckles as I look away and put on a blue top similar to the one Damon was wearing as she pairs it with a short that has a covering in the front of it like a skirt, it is the sportswear of the school. She lets her hair down for a moment in front of her dressing mirror and then decides against it as she ties it back to ponytail. "I would be running after all." She mutters to herself as she comes back to sit on my bed. I'm not the only one that talks to myself then, that is great.

"I am sure they'd bring your school belongings in the next hour or so." She explains as she nods to my backpack, asking permission to open and I nod. "We'd freshen up for thirty minutes, rest for thirty minutes and by four, we all go out for sports." She starts bringing out the books from my backpack, arranging them on my reading table as I start bringing out my clothes and putting them neatly in the tiny closet.

"But I don't do sports." I say and she chuckles.

"You do now, you have to do something or you'll just run." She explains. "I play lawn tennis last session but not anymore." She stops to look at me. "You should know all this; you have read the admission papers haven't you? Your schedules are in there."

"I didn't, I almost tore the admission letter." I say and she lets out a loud laugh. "I didn't want to come; it was a last minute decision."

"Let me guess, your dad is the one crying this time around?" she asks playfully and I shake my head. "Oh, not your mum again." I suddenly stop and she shifts uncomfortably.

"She passed away last week." I shrug, trying to control the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Oh my god," Caroline stops and move to me, placing her hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry, I didn't know." I nod at her and she sits there for another minute before we go back to arranging my things, the air around us thicker than it was before.

I hear the sounds and talks of students from the distance and I swallow tightly. Caroline tells me to go and freshen up before the place turns into a noisy mess. I do as she says and when I come out, there are two girls in the room, I just stand there not meeting their gaze and one of them speaks up.

"Hi, I am April." She says with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Elena, hi." I say to them both and the other one smiles also, but not the way April did.

"Rebekah." She replies simply, she has already changed out of her uniform and is heading towards the door. She is the one that is supposed to guide me through classes; no wonder Caroline was stiff when she mentioned her. I guess she is my only option. April walks out the door too and Caroline walks to me. That is when I notice the sportswear spread out on my bed.

"They brought it when you were in there." She explains and I nod. "Don't worry about Rebekah, she is a good person and she has agreed to go with you to classes tomorrow. I checked your timetable; you have the same classes except for further maths."

Just as I was about to answer her and thank her again, our door was opening without warning and here I am, with only a tiny purple towel wrapped around me and an old shower cap. I take a step back as I see who enters the room but Caroline's hand reaches to steady me.

Katherine Pierce.

"Oh, I knew it would be fun when they told me Elena Gilbert was here." She says in that sultry voice. To anyone, her voice would come off as sexy or sweet but to me, it sounds like nails been dragged on a chalkboard.

"Who did?" I gather all my courage and put it into those two words, my chin held high.

She smirks and stares at me up and down, then back at Caroline and then Rebekah who has came back in at some point. "Hmm, well it is good to know you found your place here, because we really can't have you at Mary Katherine." She circles the room, running her finger along the spine of one of the books Caroline arranged on the table. I guess Mary Katherine is the name of the other hostel. I wouldn't want to be anywhere near her, either.

Caroline folds her arms and turn to look at her "Well, do you need something to build up your courage to tell her you are the head girl? Because I know that is why you are here."

"Oh, Caroline." Katherine says in that sickly sweet tone. I cringe. "We really don't want to spend another weekend helping Monica in the library, do we?" Caroline looks like she wants to respond to that but decides against it as Katherine cocks a brow. "That is what I thought."

"Please, leave us alone." I say.

Rebekah walks to stand beside me as she glares Katherine "Yes, leave her alone."

"Hmm," her hands fall beside her. "Okay, I am leaving you alone. I guess I'll see you at sports."

I sigh in relief and shoots both of my roommates a grateful look and pick my sportswear to dress in the bathroom. Caroline is not in the room when I come back and for a moment I thought she followed Katherine but Rebekah tells me she didn't.

"She just went to get some water from the kitchen." Rebekah explains and I sigh in relief. She is looking at me with a smirk on her face and I turn to face the mirror, trying to figure out what is wrong with my appearance but she lets out a laugh. "You look great; I mean you probably want to put your hair up because the weather is hot outside for sports. I am just surprised you went in there to change."

I shrug, "I am just not used to all this, I can't even remember the last time I slept with someone in the same room."

"Really?" she asks and Caroline comes in at that time. Rebekah took her purse and makes her way to the door. "I'll see you later."

I don't understand Rebekah's behaviour around Caroline, we were just making conversation and getting along but she practically flew out of the room the minute Caroline comes back. They talk, yes but not that much. I wonder how Caroline gets her to agree to help me with my classes if they are not friends.

"Wondering about the cold behaviour?" Caroline asks as she hands me a bottle of water and I shrug. "I should probably tell you this before you hear it in the bathroom," she laughs. "So, last term my mum was sick when I left home. I was really worried so I sneaked in with my phone. I just needed to keep in touch with my cousin to know about how her treatment was going because my mum would have disapproved of me coming to school with my phone. I kept it a secret and I only told my boyfriend, Stefan. As you can see, the outlets in our rooms are only meant for charging our laptops, so I had to find another place to charge it. There is this abandoned room in the sports area that has a naked wire that I can charge my phone with, so I went there with Stefan.

"It was a Sunday, and everyone was free so he connected it and we came back outside to wait for it but somehow, a wire exploded and a fire starts. The whole room was burnt." She sighs. "Stefan took the fall for it to protect me, he got suspended. Indefinite suspension but words have it that he would be called back next week. Somehow, everyone knows he was protecting me and they hate me for it."

"But, Stefan made a choice." I tell her. "It is not your fault."

"Don't try to make me feel better, Elena."

"I guess that means it is working." I joke and she chuckles. "Seriously, you did it for your mum and I know you would do it again. Without the whole fire thing, of course."

"But he is going to hate me when he comes back." She says sadly. "His friend kissed me, his friend who happens to be Rebekah's boyfriend." my jaw drops and she shrugs as if to say I told you. "I didn't know they were dating, I swear. And he caught me off guard and in a weak position."

"The fact that you didn't know they were dating makes it 90% his fault but-"

"Stefan, I know." She puts her face in her palms and groan. "I don't know how to make it right! His jerk of a brother would tell him the first chance he got and he would never forgive me."

Really? He wouldn't? Okay, so I'm totally clueless in the dating department but why wouldn't he forgive her? I mean, it is just a kiss, right? And she is beautiful and amazing. She just needs to explain that to him.

We make small talks for some time; she asks me things about myself and I return the favour, we laugh for a few seconds and the topic changes into something about mums and I cry a few tears as Caroline changes the topic and try to make me feel better. Rebekah and April comes back to the room and everyone takes a place on their bed, Caroline moves back to her bed which is beside mine and I look at them without a knowledge of what is happening and she rolls her eyes.

"You really need to read your schedule, girl." She says in a small voice. "Siesta."

Siesta? Really? I want to laugh but everyone is silent and when I listen closely, the whole environment is silent, not the way it was a few minutes ago. So now a person is being forced to have a nap in the middle of the day. I scoff to myself as I stretch out on my own bed and turn myself to face Caroline. Her eyes are closed, so I did the same and think back to my dad.

What is he doing? Is he back from work? Has he started packing yet? Sorrow creeps into my body as I picture him all alone, packing his things and my mother's things. He is going to stare longingly at her belongings, just as he did to her picture on the funeral day. I wonder if he is eating or resting, she used to scold him all the time for working hard, telling him he'd grow old soon and she can't have a gray haired man following her everywhere she went because she is still young.

But I guess, destiny was laughing at her when she was saying those things. Just the way my dad and I, us for funny reasons and fate for cruel reasons.

I fell asleep for like ten minutes but the sound of a bell wakes me up and I jolt up in my bed. Caroline laughs, she is already standing by my bed patting my hair. "Nobody actually falls asleep during siesta."

"Yay me." I say dryly and she chuckles again.

"Your hair is really long." She is staring at me like that is the first time she is noticing it as her hands move to the tips that are on the small of my back. "I like it, but you should probably put it up." she hands me a hair band and I remember Rebekah has advised me against leaving it down too. "You make the sportswear look good."

"Oh, that's you." I laugh and she shrugs. Her cheeks didn't go red as I compliment her; I guess she is used to getting compliments. My eyes move back to Rebekah who is watching us intently and she walks out of the room the minute my eyes meet hers. "Have you tried to apologise?"

"I apologised in person, then in letters, then through making her bed every morning but she told me she doesn't want my filthy hands touching her things."

"Ouch." I say and Caroline nods. "That's... I don't know what that is." I chuckle. "But I am sorry; maybe she just needs time, is all."

"I know." Caroline says as she makes a beeline for the door and I follow her. I am surprised to how I really hit it off with Caroline, I am not a people person but then I wouldn't know because I have always been people shy. I go to parties here and there but I always hide at the back of the crowd, especially if I know Katherine is lurking somewhere around.

I feel many eyes watching me as we walk to the sports field, some whispering but that is probably because of Caroline because her body language changes when we pass through different group of girls, some of them giggling as we pass.

"So, why did you stop playing tennis?" I ask as we reach the sports arena, which was incredibly large. There is a basketball court, a football arena, lawn tennis court, badminton and a building that has squash written on top of it. It is amazing.

"I used to play with Rebekah," she says and as if on cue, Rebekah comes out holding a racket and makes her way to the tennis court. "But then, that happened. Before that, Stefan's brother made sure everyone doesn't want to come close to me." she shrugs.

"Sounds like a real piece of work." I say and she laughs as she starts stretching and I just stand there staring at her.

"Oh, he is more than that." she huffs as she starts jogging and I do the same, following her slowly. "He is a jerk, he told all his friends that I was the one responsible for Stefan's suspension but I don't really blame him for that. He made sure everyone thinks I am a cheater. I cheated on Stefan, the guy who took the fall for me. Now I am the one that looks like a bitch, not him. You came late, really. This has been happening since last term, but this term after Tyler kissed me, it got a hundred times worse, I even had someone telling me I am disgusting to my face."

"That is awful, Caroline, I am sorry." I say between breaths and she turns to look at me with surprise.

A laugh escapes her throat, "Please tell me you are not tired, already." She asks and I shrug. "Watch this." she says as she increases her speed and bolts off in front of me, not giving me the chance to stop her.

I try to do the same but fail miserably, my breath catches in my throat as I speed down and put my hands to my knees, trying to catch my breath. I walk to the side of the track and sit down on the ground, using my hands to support me as I look up at the sky, breathing evenly.

"What a shame?" a husky voice says and I look up to see Damon staring down at me. He is a bit lean but his broad shoulders prove he is an athlete.

"What is?" I ask as I stand up and dust off my shorts. Please let him not be among those bullying Caroline, but then I saw how he looked at her a few hours back so he is probably among them.

"The fact that you are too innocent to be friends with Caroline." He says and then moves a little closer to me. "And the fact that you can't run for good two minutes with those incredible long legs." My stomach does a double flip at that.

"Sorry." I say and his eyebrows quirk. Good, because I haven't finished talking yet. "You can call the hotline 1-400-IMPRESS-JERKS for the girl you are looking for because I am pretty sure I am not here to impress you." I start walking away but his hand catches my hand. Okay, I may be awkward but that doesn't mean I am an easy prey. I don't do well with mean brats and self-absorbed jerks. "Let me go."

He is smirking in a cruel but totally doing things to my stomach way as he pulls me back, "I see," he purrs. "Crying baby has found her voice after two seconds of being with blondie." He releases my hand. "Well, I'll give you a little advice; you don't want to call me a jerk again, ever. You rolled your eyes at me without reason at the administrative block, you call me a jerk, you should think hard before thinking of doing another foolish mistake for the third time." He is threatening me and I can feel my hands shaking. I stuff them in my pockets so he wouldn't see but my eyes probably gave away how scared I am. I want to tell him the eye roll was not for him but he is a real tool so I would let him think what he wants. "Nice to meet you, Elena Gilbert." How the heck does he know my name? His eyes are burning holes in my forehead but a voice makes him turn around.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Katherine walks in her very short shorts, shorter than everyone's, she has a hat on her head and she is holding a badminton racket as she sways towards Damon.

"Nothing, just checking out the newest girl." He says as his hand move to her waist and he smooches her right in front of me. A gagging sound comes up my throat but I clench my lips and stopped myself from making a foolish mistake. If Damon is this close with Katherine Pierce, I really don't want them ganging up against me.

"Not worth it." she purrs as she glares towards me and Damon looks me up and down, as if wondering is she said was true, but his answer was I know. This is probably the hundredth time Katherine has made me doubt myself but someone helping her in making me doubt myself makes my skin crawl. I blink off tears as they walk away hand in hand.

Caroline appears a few seconds after they left and from the way she is breathing heavily, I know she has probably rounded the track. "Please tell me you are not crying." She says and I wipe away my tears. "Okay, first rule Elena, never cry in front of bullies."

"I wasn't." I grunt in response and she chuckles. "That is probably one of the lowest moments of my life; this is probably why I am not a people's person."

"Well, you are my new best friend." She puts her hand on my arms and I look up at her, she nods her head in assurance. "I used to be a people's person before Damon ruined my image and-"

"Wait, Damon?"

"Damon is Stefan's brother, Elena." Okay, wow. "I thought I mentioned that, guess I didn't." She brushes off the matter. "Anyway, we are going to give the meanies a taste of their medicine, you and me." I don't know about that, Damon sounded pretty serious with his threat and if he can ruin Caroline's reputation, I don't know what Damon and Katherine can do when they join their superpowers. "Don't worry; we'll get you settled down before all that. Work on your confidence and the way you walk while we are at it." she teases and I glare at her. It's true though; I am always walking briskly, jogging or ascending the staircase two steps at a time. My mother always shouts 'walk like a lady, darling' whenever I make mess of things with my clumsy walk.

"I don't know, Caroline." The idea of teaming up against Damon and Katherine sounds impossible to me.

"Take a risk, Elena." She sprints off again and I roll my eyes. I turn to see Rebekah taking a break from tennis as she stretches but her eyes are on Caroline, a longing look on her face.

They aren't a lost cause after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _Dearest With Black Hair,_

 _All I could think about was running my hands through your hair from the minute you take your sit in front of me._

"I look weird." I murmur from where I stand in front of the mirror, wearing my uniform. I survived my first sports, first dinner, first prep and first night in the school. Maybe it isn't so hard, I thought but then again, I didn't see Katherine again after sports. Katherine is a senior, I am thankful for that because that means I don't have to see her in class. Damon, on the other side is supposed to be a senior too but some issues I don't want to know have kept him a junior. A junior science student. Apparently, all science students are split into two classes where they stay and wait for their teachers to come and teach them unlike the day high school. I prayed I wouldn't be in the same class with Damon when Rebekah told me but what can I say, my luck is that bad.

"You look fine." Rebekah says in her thick British accent and I turn to look at her as she puts up her hair up in a ponytail. She helped me with mine just two minutes ago. "I'll wait for you in class." She runs out of the door and I wonder how energetic one person can be. I can't remember the last time I woke up at 5:45 but I guess this is my life now. We went for the daily routine which was jogging and P.E in general, shower, roll call and then breakfast. The faster you finish your breakfast, the more time you get to come back to your room and do something you couldn't find the time to do. I couldn't find the time to put up my hair and my sandals.

I look up and see Caroline rushing from the bathroom, looking at her watch. Her blonde hair is now up in a high ponytail. I can't get over how this girl is capable of looking so good all the time. "Come on, we don't want to be late. Being late means-"

"Cleaning the staff room in my free time, I know." I smile as I pick up my backpack and Caroline laughs. "I am getting the hang of this."

"Looks like it." she murmurs. "You look great, by the way."

"Thank you." I tell her as we walk out of the room and close it behind us.

"So, you are going to have a locker attached to your desk. You can keep your books there and bring the backpack back or you can carry the entire load to the class with you every day, it is your choice." She says as we walk and I laugh. She is right, Rebekah had walked out of the room carrying the purse she was carrying yesterday and it matches the one Caroline has with her right now. They really were best friends. They have matching shoes, matching hair bands, matching makeup kits and matching lamps. "This is you, Elena." She says as we stand in front of a classroom. I've been lost in thought that I didn't even notice when we entered the classes' area. She reaches to hug me. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." I say, I miss her the minute she turns around and makes way to her class. I scan the class for Rebekah and find her almost immediately. I rush to her as she pats the sit beside her.

"Girl, we really need to work on how you walk," she smirks and I shrug. "This is the only free seat, you are basically a replacement for Amber; you have her room and now her seat, which is not a bad thing because Amber snores loudly." I laugh with her and sit down. "You can arrange your locker the way I did mine." She tosses over the flap of her locker and I nod my acknowledgement at her. "Listen, you can talk with me. I am not your enemy."

"And I don't want to sound like I am taking sides-"

"You already are." She shrugs.

"But," I continue as I start arranging my locker. "You should probably talk to Caroline. I feel weird being the only reason why you guys talk."

Rebekah opens her mouth to say something but stops when the person who I guess is the teacher strolls in. "Good morning, class." He says at the top of his voice and that does the trick to everyone. Those that didn't know he has come in were scrambling to get to their seats and I bring out my timetable from my backpack and zip it up. I look back to the whiteboard and the man has already written 'Biology' on the board. Did I mention I hate the study of life? Guess not, but I do hate biology. And maybe it is a weird thing to hate biology when everyone else spends their life hating maths or chemistry or government, but I don't like biology. It is not like I am the best student that has ever walked the face of earth, don't get me wrong; I don't like maths either but I plan on making it my entire life because my plan is to study computer science. That would not happen without mathematics.

"We have a new student," Mr. Fell whose name I know from the timetable says to the class and all eyes turn to me. I feel awkward under all their gazes and their whispers make me wonder what they are all whispering about. "Can you-" a figure strolling in to the class makes him stop as he folds his arms. "Damon, how kind of you to bless us with your presence."

I groan at the sight of him, I don't care if he heard me. I just don't know if I could survive being in the same class with him for more than seven hours.

"The pleasure is all yours." Damon murmurs in Mr. Fell's direction and to me, that was an incredibly rude thing to say to your teacher but to the rest of the class, it was funny. Maybe this is not the first time this is happening. Damon walks up to me- oh my god; he is walking up to me. Why is he walking up to me and his eyes fixated on me this way? I got my answer as he takes the seat in front of me but not without saying his next words sarcastically to me "I guess this is my lucky day to me."

Mr. Fell continues talking and I am surprised at the way he lets Damon's behaviour slide, why is everyone here so unethical? Damon turns to look at me and my brows furrow, then I look around and everyone else is looking at me. I turn to Mr. Fell and his eyes are fixed on me. "I beg your pardon?" I say in a tiny voice and I can see Damon rolling his eyes and turning away from the corner of my eyes.

"Can you introduce yourself; tell us which school you transferred from?"

"I'm Elena Gilbert; I wasn't transferred from any school, I was homeschooled before I came here." I answer and there are a few gasps and laughs from all around the room but Damon's face is straight as he turns towards me.

"That's probably why you are bratty as hell." he whispers.

"Maybe going to school is what made you a dick." I whisper back with my eyes still fixed somewhere else and when I turn to look at him, he has a smirk on his face. Probably planning the hundred ways he could make my life a living hell.

"Alright, quiet class." Mr. Fell claps his hand continually, trying to grab their attentions. "Damon, the class is going on over here." He says and that finally gets his attention off of me. "So, Elena, welcome to the Academy, I hope you'll enjoy it better than being homeschooled."

"I doubt." I murmur and Damon chuckles, probably his way of saying 'you bet'.

The class went as bad as I expected it would, with me counting every single second till it ends, Damon throwing snarky remarks and the students supporting his rude behaviour with laughs. I couldn't find anything funny about it all that I sigh in relief when the bell for another period goes off. The next class is chemistry and the teacher turns out to be one pretty brunette named Meredith Fell, Logan Fell's sister. I was surprised but Rebekah tells me it is totally fine if I look back to the history of the Fell's family. I just nod in response, I don't know anything about the Fell's family and if they all want to be teachers, who am I to judge? After four classes, we get a free period and I thought of staying in the class and studying but my legs need stretching after the long hours of sitting.

I stand up and pick my backpack when I notice Damon reading a book, 40 Rules of Love by Elif Shafak. I want to scream right there and ask him if I could borrow it but I couldn't, he is a dickhead. I don't want to ask him for his book and put a different idea in his head. I went to all the bookstores I could find in Mystic Falls to get the book but I couldn't find it, my dad promised to get it for me anytime he got out of town but life got in the way and he never did.

"What?" Damon asks as we lock eyes and I flush in embarrassment. He cocks a brow at me waiting for me to tell him why I was looking at him but a voice saves me from doing it.

"Aww, if it is not my favourite sister and my best friend." The guy with blonde hair and a smirk similar to Damon's says and I see Rebekah rolling her eyes.

"I am your only sister." She murmurs and the guy nudges her with his shoulder. "Oh, stop it Niklaus. You are no better than those dickhead friends of yours."

"Ouch," Damon says as he drops his book and turns to look at Rebekah.

"Bloody hell! Damon you didn't tell me the newcomer is Katherine's sister." I look up to see this guy with weird name looking me up and down.

"I said it!" Rebekah says. "April said she doesn't look anything like Katherine."

"Well, of course she doesn't." Klaus says. "Because I'll say what all of you are afraid to say, she is prettier." I feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I play with the strap of my backpack.

"You think?" Damon's lips curl in disagreement and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"We are not afraid to say it Klaus, it is just so obvious that it doesn't need to be said." Rebekah says before turning to Damon. "Don't embarrass yourself; we all know she is prettier."

"To some of you, maybe." He murmurs as he turns to his books and I feel like I have been stabbed.

"It is okay to support your girlfriend, Damon." Klaus says as he sits on top of Damon's desk. "After all she spends hours asking the mirror who is the fairest of them all, but lying is a sin."

"Come on, Rebekah." I say, no longer wanting to be among the topic of discussion as I start walking away but Klaus's hand stops me.

"You are Elena Gilbert, right?" he asks and I shrug, I look at Damon and he is staring at Klaus's hand holding mine strangely. "I'm Klaus Mikealson, Rebekah's favourite brother."

"I guess you are not the only brother?" I say, trying to make conversation because saying nice to meet you is getting old.

"Yeah, there is Elijah, Kol and Finn." He lets go of my hand and Rebekah looks at us strangely.

"That sounds uh, like a big family."

"It is." He answers simply as he looks to Rebekah. "I saw Tyler Dickinson-"

"That is not his name-"

"Whatever, you need to stop pining over him and forgive Caroline already." He says sincerely and Rebekah's face turns hard but Damon didn't even flinch. He is the devil in all of this but he doesn't even care.

"I am not pining." She seethes. "And it is too bad your crush on Caroline is not getting you anywhere because she is head over heels for your best friend's little brother." Her voice is dripping with anger and I don't know if I should just drag her out of here.

Damon closes his book and turns to Rebekah "Well, she needs to get over my little brother because I can assure you he is not into girls that can open their legs for anyone." He smirks. "I don't know if my friend here can deal with that, though."

"You're a dick." Klaus and I utter in unison as Rebekah's palm meets Damon's cheek, probably taking out her anger on him or defending Caroline. Maybe both. I feel like doing it too but that seems like overdoing it so I just follow Rebekah as she makes her way out of the class. "I am sorry, Rebekah. Nice to meet you, Elena." Klaus shouts after us as we walk to the field of the classes' area.

"Free periods should be spent in classes." Rebekah says and my eyes widen, I don't want to get in trouble. "But, I assure you no one would pay attention to us if we don't look like we are doing something wrong. Just sit down and let's talk." I am glad we are talking because I need to know why she just defended Caroline, when she can't even stand to be in the same room as her.

"Why did you slap Damon?" I ask as we sit down on the grass and she shrugs. "Rebekah, I met you only yesterday and I can't pretend I know anything about what is going on between you and Caroline but don't you think she is miserable enough as it is?" Rebekah scoffs and I bite my bottom lip, I don't know if I am crossing a line. After all, I only know the both of them less than 24 hours. "I am sorry; it's none of my business."

Rebekah sighs as she takes my hand in hers "It's okay, Elena." She smiles softly. "I started going out with Tyler during the vacation, I didn't tell Caroline. I wanted to surprise her in school, when we resumed last week, everyone didn't forget what happened with Stefan last year and people are still bullying Caroline, she ended up confiding in Tyler one night when they both decided not to go to prep and he kissed her. At first, I blamed her but Tyler told me how it happened and I chose to be blind because let's face it; half of the boys have crushes on Caroline, including my brother. At first, it was easier to put all the blame on her because I used to be a little jealous of how she gets all the attention but I miss her. It is not that I hate Caroline, it is the opposite actually. I am just way too embarrassed to apologise to her. I was a real bitch to her."

I sigh in relief; if that is it then I have nothing to worry about. After all, Caroline is so convinced that Rebekah still hates her, which means the minute Rebekah apologises, they'd be back to being best friends forever. "Oh, I feel so much better now that no one hates on anyone."

Rebekah laughs at that as she squeezes my hand "I would have apologised soon, I wasn't about to let you snatch away my best friend from me."

"I didn't mean to, I-"

"Elena, I was kidding." she punches my shoulder lightly as she grabs a muffin from her purse and throws it at me. "Eat this, then we'd go back to class."

She grabs another one from her purse and starts eating it. We talk about her family and how Elijah is the gentleman, Kol the mischievous one, Finn the one who likes to boss everyone around being the eldest "and Klaus is the bastard." I almost choke on my muffin as she laughs and rub my shoulder. "Not bastard-bastard, bastard as in the one who annoys me the most but protects me at all cost." I nod, still trying to swallow without embarrassing myself.

Klaus is still there when we get back and he is sitting on my seat, Damon is telling him something and Klaus has his undivided attention on Damon. Damon looks almost normal as he converses with Klaus, a playful glint in his eyes that has Klaus laughing and throwing his head back. Damon on the other side looks unaffected because he continues talking with a smile on his face, ignoring the dirty looks the students are sending their way.

"Klaus, this is the last time you get to run from chemistry and live to tell about it." Rebekah says as she smacks her brother on the head. "I am telling mum about it. You have less than a year to get your shit straight or Stanford would be a far-fetched dream for you." so he is a senior too, why is Damon still a junior? "You don't need to hang around the heirs of over a hundred four and five star hotels."

"Ouch." Damon smirks at Rebekah but she doesn't even acknowledge him. I must have been staring at him because his index finger runs down my arm, sending chills down my body. "Getting ideas on how to get me in bed and have my child?"

"No, actually, I am thinking of a hundred ways I can castrate you to save the world from having another you." I snap and I didn't know everyone is listening until the class are all laughing with Klaus' voice leading them. I flush in embarrassment as Klaus gets off my seat and I slide in. Damon's eyes are still on me; does he ever get tired of smirking? Is that his way of hiding what hurts him?

"I think we need a new introduction." Klaus says to me. "I am Klaus Mikealson, your new best friend." I roll my eyes as he pats my cheek and starts walking away. "If I die right now, I would be satisfied" he singsongs and Damon follows his gaze as he leaves the class.

I bring out my maths textbook and a start solving some problems, my mother always tells me to keep my mind on something and I'd get the hang of it. She was right, she was always right. I used to suck at math, Mr. Spence who was my teacher at the time I hated math used to be upset with me all the time. I always fall asleep and he complained to my dad times without number, but with the help of my mum who was good at math, I got the hang of it.

A few minutes later, the bell rings for lunch and I put back my maths textbook in the locker, I look back to Rebekah who looks nervous. Probably because Caroline would be here any minute. "You don't have to do it here." I tell her and she nods and waves her hand at me before going out. Everyone is leaving the class except Damon and I. I am waiting for Caroline, him on the other hand, I can't say.

"So, Elena, do I look like an idiot to you?" Damon says as he turns around to look at me and for the life of me, I can't understand what he is talking about so I shrug. He laughs before looking back at me, "Would you at least admit you did it?"

"Did what?" I snap. I am not a fan of people beating around the bush when talking to me.

"Oh please." He snaps in return. "I am not going to fall for the innocent doe eyes and the pouted lips-"

"It's official, you are mistaking me for your girlfriend." I say as I pick up my backpack and start walking away but his hand catches mine. "I am getting so tired of you and your friend holding my arm."

"Damn it, Elena." He mutters under his breath and let go of my arm immediately. I notice the class is now empty and silent, apart from our breaths and students shuffling in the hallway, nothing can be heard. At least to me, all I can make out is Damon staring me down with anger and my heart beating rapidly. I need to know what he is accusing me of but I don't want to ask him. "You can leave." he waves his hand, dismissing the matter and trying to compose himself.

"I didn't realise I need your permission." I say as I make my way back to my seat and he mutters some massive curse words under his breath and pick up his book and leave.

I don't know if we are keeping counts but I am starting now, Elena1-0 Damon. I am not about to let Damon accuse me of something I didn't do, I am not going to let him bully me seeing as I am not here to impress him or something. He pins me down on my seat with his stare and for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off him, Caroline walks in at that moment, bumping Damon's shoulder purposely as she makes her way to me. I take my eyes off him to look at Caroline who is smiling broadly and when I look back to his position, he is not there.

"Hey, girl friend."

"Hi." I say weakly as I get out of my seat.

"Was he bothering you?" Caroline asks and I shake my head. "Good, let's go get some lunch." She speaks with delight and I roll my eyes, one of the things I notice about Caroline is that she likes to eat, a lot. But it is a good thing, seeing as you can't say that about her from the way she looks. It is a good thing she runs. "I think we're having rice and potatoes today, it is a Tuesday, right?" she asks and I nod.

I no longer have the energy to talk because my mind keeps drifting back to Damon and his look of anger as he tells me to admit what I did. I have been here less than a day and my mind fails to grasp anything I did to offend anyone. I thought back to dinner yesterday, night prep and everything I did yesterday, I couldn't think of anything I did to offend him. Why would he think I did something?

"Okay, what is going on?" Caroline asks and I look at her. "You were exchanging dirty looks with Damon when I came in to the class, what am I missing? Do you know him?"

"Not that I know of." I reply with a shrug.

"What does that mean?"

"He thinks I did something, something that is making him give me the evil eye. I didn't do anything." I say in a convincing tone.

"Don't worry; he is probably trying to make your life a living hell because you are my friend." She says but I don't think that is it. He looks convinced about it. He waited till nobody was there to talk to me; I don't think this is about Caroline. I shrug the matter anyway; Damon was threatening me yesterday and telling his girlfriend he knows I wasn't worth checking out. He doesn't deserve the time I am wasting analysing the look in his eyes just because he looked sincere about it.

When we sit down for lunch, Damon's table which consists of Katherine, who couldn't keep her hands off him while he is busy reading his book and Klaus who waves his hand at me, gaining a glare from Katherine. Klaus's cheek goes crimson as Caroline smiles at him and I roll my eyes. So Rebekah was right about the crush.

"He has the biggest crush on me." Caroline whispers in my ear and I nod as I take a spoonful of my rice.

"So I heard."

"You talked with Rebekah?" she asks and I shrug. "What did she say?"

"Nothing." If Rebekah is going to apologise to Caroline, I don't need to give out spoilers. And if Rebekah changes her mind about wanting to apologise to Caroline, I don't want to be the one who would look like an idiot.

"You suck."

"So do you." I giggle at her feigned anger. "I miss Lori." I say to Caroline and she cocks a brow as if telling me to be a little bit clear. "My cat." She laughs out loud, almost choking in the process and I can feel three pair of eyes from Damon's table staring at us. I shift uncomfortably and look to them, Katherine's lip curls in annoyance while Damon is looking at me with a plain expression on his face and Klaus is staring at Caroline laughing like she is the most amazing sight in the world.

"You," she pokes my shoulder. "Have a cat?" I nod in annoyance and she laughs again. "I am sorry, I have been in class thinking of how you are making it through unbeknownst to me that you are practically a mother."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels, Caroline." I shake my head with a quiet laugh and Caroline carries on laughing silently.

"Oh, Elena, I am really glad you are here." She says sincerely. "Tell me you have a dog too, and he gives Lori a piggy ride."

"Shut up." I punch her lightly in the arm. She looks to Damon's table beside me and her expression changes slightly, standing up abruptly; almost knocking her plate over. I turn around to see a guy with blonde hair standing near the table and Damon has his arms wrapped around the guy. Oh, shit. "Is that-"

"Stefan." Caroline confirms and when Stefan takes a seat beside Klaus without looking at Caroline or even acknowledging her presence, I know it is not good. When I lock eyes with Damon, he shrugs at me slyly. I pull Caroline's hand and make her sit down beside me, her eyes still on him.

"Not here, Caroline." I tell her and she nods. She pushes away her plate and my eyes move to where Rebekah is sitting. She only nods at me encouragingly and I know Caroline is not alone in this, I know she has me and from the looks of it. She's got Rebekah too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 **Damon's POV**

I was at the dispensary when the principal's messenger, Luke told me Alaric wanted to see me. I sighed as I murmured my thank you to Margaret, the nurse and she didn't even acknowledge me. Fine with me, I wasn't planning on sucking up to her either. I rolled down my sportswear sleeve to its normal elbow length and tried to ignore the pain from the insulin injection. I walked down to Alaric's office, ignoring the looks the staffs are sending me. The office was empty when I reached and I rolled my eyes, if I turned around now I'd have to listen to Alaric whine later, so I'd rather wait and get over with it.

I leaned my back against the wall to wait when I heard voices approaching. I didn't bother look at them until they were standing right in front of me, there was a girl who looked like she was going to throw up and Alaric was comforting here, telling her to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth. I chuckled and that grabbed their attention, they all turned to look at me. Alaric, his wife -he has her picture on his desk- and the brunette who was staring at me with her big brown eyes. Well, I'll be damned, I thought. Because the girl looked almost exactly like Katherine but prettier. Yes, she is prettier but Katherine would kill me if she knew that I had thought about it.

"Damon." Alaric sounded exasperated. "What now?"

I cock a brow and answered "Uh, you summoned me, remember?" I said and decided to steal another glance at the girl but I saw her rolling her eyes. Okay, what the hell? Why would this girl that I knew nothing about thought it was okay to roll her eyes at me? I frowned at her direction and her eyes widened a little bit before taking her eyes off me. I felt a little satisfied knowing maybe, just maybe she realised her mistake.

"Yeah, right." Alaric answered as if he's just remembered. "Go to my office." He said before turning to his wife. "There's the principal's office. Give me the car keys and I'll get someone to take in her things." I looked back at the girl and she has started panicking again, trying to keep up with the breathing pattern. I had seen newcomers panic on their first day but I never paid attention closely, no one looked as adorable as she did when panicking.

"Oh my god." she said and my smirk grew. I didn't want to get scolded by Alaric again so I walked into his office and got to work.

"Don't touch my things." Alaric said from outside the door and it was annoying how well he knew me because my hand was on his desk, trying to see if there is anything that would give me the girl's name on his desk. I couldn't find any. She was either fifteen or sixteen and still tiny for her age, Alaric wasn't old enough to be her dad so I knew chances of her being a Saltzman were thin; after all I knew he didn't have a child. "I told you not to touch my things."

Alaric was already back and I didn't find anything, then I finally realised what I was doing. I was desperate to know this girl's name when if I was patient enough, I would know her name in the next few hours. After all, my girlfriend was the head girl and she got to know everything that happened around here. I didn't have to ask her to know anything because she was always trying to get me to talk.

"So, what have I done now?" I asked Alaric as he took his seat opposite me and stared at me for a few seconds. I wanted to punch the living shit out of him but I couldn't, I would get myself into trouble and honestly, I didn't want to lose him too. "Who is the chicken?" I asked, gesturing to the door where we were all standing a few minutes back and Alaric frowned.

"That is disrespectful, Damon." He scolded and I shrug. "You don't get to treat people the way you do and live with it. It is wrong, Damon. I don't care if it is some sort of coping technique for you but it is not right." His voice was even as he reprimanded me and I didn't know how he did it. He managed to get into my head without raising his voice.

"I am sorry." I said but I didn't back down. "What is her name?"

"Elena." He replied and holy shit! My eyes must have popped out of my socket because he looked at my expression and asked. "What?"

"Nothing." I replied but it was a lie. I have heard that name times without number. I have never seen her before but the number of times I have heard her name was uncountable. "Elena Gilbert?" I wanted to confirm before making any assumptions but I knew what the answer would be.

"Yes!" aha. Alaric looked annoyed but I could care less about him right now. "What, do you know her?" I shook my head quickly.

"Mystic Falls is a small town; I have heard her name here and there." I said and Alaric gave me a look that said let's hope you are telling the truth.

Elena Gilbert was Katherine's arch enemy, there was a time during the vacation that Katherine came to my house, she was so pissed and told me that she had seen Elena Gilbert and I asked her who that was but she replied she was a bitch that wasn't worth knowing and I decided to let it go. After that, there were many times that I would listen to her and some of her friends badmouth this Elena girl and I zeroed my mind that maybe the girl is that awful but from what I saw just a few minutes back, she looked harmless.

"So, let's talk about how you've been skipping classes." Alaric said and I sighed. "Damon, you failed all of your compulsory subjects last year, on purpose I might add."

"Why would I fail on purpose?" I smirked and Alaric glared at me. I looked away from him. So I was busted, what next?

"What is so good about junior year that you want to keep repeating it?" he asked rhetorically. "I know it is not the lunch and definitely not how awesome the books are. You need to start thinking straight, Damon. You're what, almost 18 and still in your junior year? What record are you trying to set?"

I don't know, the record of not wanting to face my mapped-out future.

"Or is this about Stefan?"

"No." I answered quickly. "Stefan made his own bed, being the hero and all. Trying to save his girlfriend that doesn't give a shit about him."

"Language." He interrupted me. "But you still chose to ignore the fact that he made his own bed even if that was true." They knew it was true, all of them. They knew Stefan took the fall for blondie, but he had confessed, there was nothing more they could do about it. "You made Caroline's life a living hell, you still are messing with her."

"She shouldn't have let him take the fall for her." I am trying to stop myself from snapping. "And she definitely shouldn't have cheated on him."

"That is their business, Damon." He said softly. "Caroline and Stefan's business."

"He is my little brother, Mr. Saltzman." I answered quickly. "I wasn't gonna stand and watch Caroline making out with someone else when he is at home suffering for her mistake."

"Let them deal with that when Stefan comes back." Alaric said again. "I know you want to protect him from getting hurt but who would protect Caroline? The whole school is bullying her. Don't think we don't know what is going on with you guys, we do. But sometimes, we need to let students fight for their rights."

I have never hated Caroline before, but I wasn't her number one fan either. She had Stefan in the palm of her hand and he didn't even care about it. He was always bowing down at her, trying to do anything that would make her happy. When I told him to man up and stop acting like a wimp, he told me I wasn't in love and I would not understand. I probably would never understand then because if that is what being in love was like, I never want to experience it.

"Damon, you need to make your parents proud." I scoffed loudly at that. If only he knew. "Do you even want to go to college?" he asked and I shrugged. "Don't you wanna do something important with your life?" to be honest, I want to. But I couldn't find what I wanted to do. What I knew is that I don't want to be the general manager of over hundred hotels scattered around The US. "If you need to figure out something, I could help you." he started checking his drawers and I knew he was searching for brochures.

"I am still a junior, remember?" I said, trying to snap him out of his search because I had seen enough brochures, I wasn't about to accept more from him.

"Maybe you should start planning early, so you could be ahead of yourself even if you had a block or something in the future." I was saved from accepting the brochure when there was a knock on the door and I quickly stood up to open it. Barbie Stefan was standing on the other side, with her chin held high and I laughed inwardly. So, this is what feigned confidence looks like, duly noted.

I broke out of my staring contest with blondie when Alaric passed beside me and moved to his wife and hugged her. "I will see you at home." he said as he pulled back and Jenna turned to Elena who was already pouting. She refused to look up to the older woman as her lips curled downwards and my brows flew up. Bratty much?

Jenna reached to hug her as she sobbed on her shoulder. I rolled my eyes at the clichéd scene and said "Aww." That caused two heads to snap at my direction, earning a hiss from blondie.

"Could you stop being a jerk for one minute?"

"Yes, Damon. Go away." Alaric dismissed me and I thanked god for their interruption. Otherwise the counselling with Alaric would have lasted an hour or more.

I walked away, thinking about how Katherine would react to the news of her nemesis being here. She would probably flip, throw a tantrum and then end up putting all the blame on someone else. Katherine is not a bad person but she is no saint either, she is selfish and controlling -to those she could control- and looks down at everyone. No one is above getting insulted by her, except me of course. For some reason I could never understand, she loves me and she isn't afraid of showing it anywhere. I love Katherine, yes but she takes our relationship way too seriously and I don't know if I could ever gain the courage to break off my relationship with her.

I reached the hostel and stared at the clock in my room, the time was twenty minutes to three and I knew I wouldn't be able to get a comfortable nap if I tried. Everyone would be back from class in the next twenty minutes and the hostel wouldn't be like a graveyard anymore. I was grateful for the insulin shot; I always get to have the hour to myself whenever I had the injection. No need to skip classes and look like a bad student.

Twenty minutes later, the room was no more silent due to Klaus's arrival, telling me about some random dude in their English class who slept during the class and drooled all over the desk, was I supposed to find it funny? Because I didn't laugh.

"Oh, come on, it was funny." Klaus said and I shrugged. "You should have at least laughed to spare my feelings, Damon."

"Sorry." I smirked as I put my arm under my head to look at him properly.

"Well, laughter is the best medicine. Unless you're a diabetic, then-"

"Insulin is probably better." I finished his lame joke. "Too soon, man." I told him as I showed him my arm where I got the injection and he shot me an apologetic look. "And yes, the diabetic joke was funny the first four hundred times you said it, maybe you need a new one." I tried to make light of the situation and he laughed.

He was about to reply when there was a knock on our door and I wondered who has the wrong room because no one ever knocked on our door except...

"Is everyone decent?" Katherine's voice cooed and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"The question is, are you?" Klaus shouted back and the door opened as Katherine smirked at him and walked towards me. Klaus took that as his cue to leave and picked up his sportswear and moved to the tiny bathroom.

"Perks of being the head girl." Katherine said as she sat down on my bed and I cringed inwardly because I know the rest of the sentence. I have heard it as much as I have heard Klaus's insulin joke. "I get to visit my boyfriend anytime I like."

"You know, that is because the head boy is sick." I said and she pouted before kissing me. I kissed her back and as if she remembered something, she pulled back quickly and frowned at me.

"There is a new student." She stated and I feigned ignorance.

"Is there?"

"Yes, Elena Gilbert. Of all people." She seethed as she mentioned her name. "Why did they have to bring her here? How could they even afford it? Her family are like among the poorest in Mystic Falls, there is no one among their class in this school." Did I mention Katherine hated poor people?

"Why do you hate each other?" I asked curiously because the Elena I saw looked harmless, I didn't know if that was an act but she would be a damn good actor to pull that off.

"Ugh, forget it." she avoided the question. "She is just an arrogant bitch when she shouldn't be because what does she have to be arrogant about? She is not rich, she is like average looking-" I almost snorted at that. "And I just hate her."

"Maybe she isn't all bad." I shrugged and Katherine glared at me.

"Ugh, you are just like Emily." She groaned. Emily is her best friend. "You are always trying to see the good in people that are not worth it. The same thing happened with Charlotte and she ended up being a bitch." One thing again, Katherine was obsessed with me. Charlotte was our neighbour and she goes to Mystic Falls High, she had a crush on me and the minute she acted on it by trying to kiss me, Katherine picked a fight with her and because Katherine's family had power, Katherine walked away unscathed and Charlotte was given all the blame. I tried to tell the truth of what happened but my mother, who wanted nothing but to see me get married to Katherine told me to stay out of adult's talk. I had to apologise to Charlotte secretly and told her to get over me because Katherine would probably do worse to keep any girl away from me.

"You are right." I said when I realised trying to reason with her would probably get the poor Elena in trouble. "Maybe she isn't worth the energy you waste hating on her."

Klaus came out of the bathroom and Katherine sighed, as if sad that our conversation was interrupted. "Do you mind?" he asked Katherine as he gestured for her to pass over his socks that he left on his bed.

"Gross." She muttered as she stood up. "I would see you later at sports; I have a new student to see." She said and I groaned inwardly. So she wasn't dropping it. I knew it was pointless, trying to talk Katherine out of looking for trouble but it was worth a try. The fact that she was still the head girl was a mystery to me but then again, she knew just how to twist some lies and get herself out of trouble.

"Who is the new student?"

"Some Elena Gilbert chick." I answered to Klaus and he nodded slowly. The name wasn't a new one to our clique because Katherine mentions it in her conversations at least twice a month.

"Well, shit." He said and I agreed.

I didn't see Katherine until the time for sports, she was far away from where I was standing and she was talking to the sports master Phil West, she looked so innocent from the way she stood and the way she answered him politely and nodded from time to time. What did I say about her being so manipulative? I walked to the basketball court and after playing for a few minutes, I lost interest as I walked away, ignoring the shouts of my teammates telling me that was not cool. I would rather run and have a few minutes of thoughts to myself.

The running track was always jam-packed because every lazy student that hated sports must at least run. I started stretching and then I heard Blondie's voice, then Elena's telling Caroline something was awful, and that she was sorry. They moved past me without noticing me and I continued to look at them. Elena was not somebody with average looks, I thought as I remembered Katherine's words. Sure, she is tiny for her age but she was still attractive, her long legs the first I noticed now that she had the sportswear on, her long brown hair was now up in a ponytail unlike two hours back when the soft waves fall to her back. I watched Caroline sprinted and leave her standing in the middle of the track then she bent down with her palm on her knees. After a few seconds, she walked to the side of the track and sat down, looking at the sky.

I looked around and Katherine was still standing with Mr. Phil near the badminton court and if I didn't know any better, I would say Katherine was staring at him a bit too much. But then Katherine was never shy, sure she played innocent all the time to get what she wanted but coyness was never one of her strongest suit.

I looked away from her as I started walking towards Elena, something told me to have a decent conversation with her but another part reminded me of her relationship with Katherine, still I couldn't stop myself from walking up to her.

"What a shame." I said and when she looked at me, she was startled but she still stood up and dusted off her shorts.

"What is?" she replied curtly and the decent conversation I wanted to have with her flew out of the window. I only wanted to talk about why she couldn't run with Caroline but then again, maybe Katherine has a reason to hate her. Because she was glaring at me and she rolled her eyes at me back at the admin block. I almost forgot that one.

"The fact that you are too innocent to be friends with Caroline." I said as I moved closer to her. "And the fact that you can't run for good two minutes with those incredible long legs."

Then her reply surprised me, because she apologised. My brows flew in surprise but her next words were what really got me. She told me to call the hotline 0-800-IMPRESS-JERKS for the girl I was looking for because she wasn't the one. To be honest, I enjoyed her reply. I wanted to have this banter with her but when I looked to the badminton court again, Katherine was not there. She was probably making her way towards me, so I decided to have a conversation that would not get anyone in trouble if Katherine overheard.

Elena was already moving away from me but I caught her hand, and she told me to let go. I didn't. Instead, I told her not make a foolish third mistake because she called me a jerk and she rolled her eyes at me a few hours back. Her eyes widened a bit when I mentioned the eye roll but then she softened and held her chin high. I let go of her hand and she stuffed them in her pockets. "Nice to meet you, Elena Gilbert." I said and she refused to meet my eyes.

Katherine came in just in time to ask me what I was doing, insecurity written all over her face and I told her I was checking the new student. She kissed me and replied that it wasn't worth it but it was to me. I wasn't about to let her know that though, so I replied with I know. I gave Elena one brief look and she looked so hurt that I actually felt guilty but I just walked away.

I saw Elena again that night at dinner but it was just a glimpse. Caroline is holding her hand as she guided her through the dishes and she laughed at something Caroline said, I didn't bother to look at her after that but rest assured, I saw brown hair and long legs in my dreams that night, and they were not Katherine's.

I was summoned to the principal's office at seven am the next day, I wondered what I did wrong again but my mind came up blank. I walked alone to the admin block, ignoring Klaus's nagging to go with me there in case if something goes bad. He couldn't do anything even if something went bad.

"It was brought to my attention that you go around bullying students in the school." Mr. Clark said, and to my surprise, I was surprised because I have never bullied anyone. I mean, I run in the same circle with Katherine but that didn't mean I'd bully someone.

I shifted my weight to the other leg because this time around, I wasn't even offered a seat "I didn't do anything."

"Said all bullies." He replied immediately.

"I didn't bully anyone!" I was getting angry. If I did something, I wouldn't beat around the bush by lying to him. He should know that. When Caroline kissed Tyler, and I did my brother a favour by telling many students what she did, I didn't deny it when Caroline reported me. When I used to skip classes and I was called upon, I never denied it because I knew I did. I was many things but a liar wasn't one of them.

"What about Elena Gilbert?" What?

"What?" I practically shouted. Okay, now I was angry. "I didn't do anything to her, she was here for what, a day, and you think my life mission is to make her life a living hell?" Okay, she really has it coming now. Everything I said to her at the sports arena the other day was to stop Katherine from doing something to her. Sure, I didn't do it for Elena because I barely know the girl and her mouth was very sharp but I was doing it for me. Because I didn't want to listen to Katherine rant to me about the ways she planned on making Elena's life miserable, I did it to stop Katherine from making more enemies. She has many of that and I care about her.

"Well, Damon, I called your mother this morning." Holy shit. "She said this is your last warning and the next time you pull something like this, she would have you transferred." He said with a smirk and I frown. "And we wouldn't want that, after all you failed all your classes last year purposely."

How did he know that? "I failed only two subjects!"

"Yeah, and failing Mathematics and English means repeating the whole session in this school. Damon, it was obvious you wanted to fail." He was looking at me with pity and I swallowed the urge to gouge out his eyes. Sure, I failed on purpose because I didn't know what I want with my life but being in charge of many hotels around the country is not it. "You can go now; maybe you can see Mr. Saltzman later?"

"No, thank you." I said furiously as I turned around and walked to the classes' area. Everyone was already in class and I clutch the novel I had in my hand tightly beside me as I tried to calm myself down. How dare Elena Gilbert? Why on this earth would she report me? Maybe it was because I told her not to make a foolish third mistake, but then again if her brain was as sharp as her mouth, she should have known I liked the banter we had going on.

The minute I walked into the class and saw her in the seat behind mine, I fought down the urge to walk right there and kiss her. Because, damn, she was looking good. I have never seen anyone looked that good in the lame ass uniform until her. Her long brown hair is up in a neat ponytail and her facial structure was the finest I have seen till date. Yesterday, her hair was down the first time I saw her but at the sports, it was in a messy ponytail. Right now, it was the epitome of perfection.

Then I remembered she reported me and I walked to the seat, telling her it was my lucky day to have her seated behind me. She ignored me but she seemed zoned out. Then Mr. Fell asked her a question but she kept quiet. I turned around to look at her and that was when she realised what was going on. The minute she mentioned being homeschooled all her life, I envied her because that means her parents were protective of her or something of that manner. So I told her maybe that was why she was a brat, she replied by telling me going to school is what made me a dick.

She didn't know how much of a turn on it is that she has an answer to every of my dig.

The class was boring as always, biology was always boring. Thank God the next period was free period so I pulled out my novel and started reading then I felt her eyes on me, I turned to look at her and asked her what, but she replied by blushing furiously and turning towards Rebekah. Klaus came in at that moment and started blabbering as he normally does and Rebekah insulted me as she always does. Then he stated the obvious, Elena's resemblance to Katherine then Rebekah said she noticed and they both agreed Elena was prettier, I thought I was the only one that saw that. Elena was blushing when I stopped it by saying I didn't think that was true, she looked hurt but it was gone in a second. Klaus and Katherine have a cat and mouse relationship, I didn't want to say anything and risk Klaus telling Katherine that even I thought the new girl was prettier than her whenever they decided to have one of their infamous fights.

I ignored them until I heard my name being mentioned and I realised they were talking about Stefan, then I made a comment that earned me a slap from Rebekah. If I had a dollar for every time the girl tried to hurt me physically, I would be rich enough to buy my mother a heart. But then again, her brother had to put up with each and every of my bullshit, so maybe that was her way of telling me I didn't deserve her brother as my friend. The girls walked out of the class and I wondered if Elena knew it wasn't allowed to be outside classes during free periods. But who said she cared about the rules?

Klaus kept talking until I finally gave up on reading and listen to him tell me about some Camille girl that had a crush on him but he felt like he was cheating on Caroline. Last time I checked, Caroline has never looked at him twice. Even though they talk sometimes, he always forgot to say 'hey, by the way I have a crush on you'. But knowing Klaus, he probably didn't want to complicate anything for Caroline and Stefan.

A few minutes later, Elena and Rebekah walked in, Klaus was sitting on her seat and I could see the hesitation on her face as they neared us. Rebekah practically told Klaus to dump my ass because I have a bright future ahead of me and I turned to look at Elena who was staring at me with an expression between curiosity and surprise. She didn't bat her eyelashes the way normal girls do when they hear who I was so I asked her if she was thinking of a way to get me in bed and she told me she was thinking of a hundred ways to castrate me and stop the world from having another me.

Ouch.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it should which made me wondered why I was having different feelings and reactions towards this girl than my normal way. Klaus would probably be the admin of my bashing club if there was such a thing because he was laughing with the rest of the class as he got off her seat and I watched her cheeks turned crimson when she realised all attention was on her. She was so innocent. Except for the part where she lied to the principal about me bullying her.

We ignored each other for the rest of the free period and the next class which was maths but I couldn't wait for lunch. I was going to talk to her and confront her about why she thought it was okay to report me. I was going to do it even if Rebekah would tear my eyes out. Then the best thing happened, Rebekah walked out without her and she decided to stay until everyone was gone, she was probably waiting for blondie. I turned to her and ask her why she did it but she played dumb. Her facial expression showed confusion, she asked what I was getting at but my male ego wouldn't let me tell her I thought she reported me. When she said she didn't do anything, I believed her because her face looked so innocent. But I was angry, angry at the fact that someone would report me for having a simple conversation with Elena Gilbert. Blondie was many things but she knew reporting me would do worse to her relationship with Stefan than good. She knew how much my brother and I mean to each other, she wouldn't do it. She didn't do it.

I walked away from her but I didn't exit the class until I looked at her tiny face fuming, I bet she mirrored my expression because that only confirmed to me that she didn't report me. I wondered who was it that wanted to get rid of me so badly that would do this. I mean, it was general knowledge that my transfer was still hanging in the balance but I couldn't think of anyone who wanted me gone so badly.

Caroline hit my shoulder as she walked towards Elena and I walked away because I knew that was the only thing that Caroline would do to me and get away with it. What I didn't know was that my brother was back, because I almost walked into him in the hallway.

"Stefan!" I said excitedly, Elena and the whole puzzle long forgotten.

"In the flesh." He reached to hug me and I laughed. "Mother is so mad at you." he informed and I waved my hand dismissively as I pulled back.

"I didn't know you were coming back today." I told him and he shrugged. "Welcome back, it wasn't the same here without you."

"We were together less than two weeks ago." He laughed as if I was exaggerating and I rolled my eyes. Then he turned serious. "Is it true, Damon? Caroline and Tyler?" Okay, I might have told five or six people that Caroline and Tyler kissed but I never planned on telling Stefan. I knew how much he loved her. If he wanted to be with her then that was his own palaver, I just hate the fact that he would protect her at all costs even if it means he would be hurting. Which I couldn't just sit around and watch, I had to make Caroline suffer a bit for sneaking in with that phone and starting all this shit.

I nodded my answer and he looked away with a bitter laugh "Maybe it was nothing." I couldn't believe myself. I was protecting Caroline. Maybe Rebekah's slap did something after all. The fact that I was the one that saw Caroline and Tyler kissing didn't make any of it easier.

"Oh come on, Damon." He said. "You always hated it when things are being sugar-coated. Listen, I would see you at lunch but please, pretend I didn't meet you here." He ran off before I could ask him why but that was what I did when I saw him next. I was thankful to it because I got to take Katherine's hands off of me and at least his presence would stop me from looking over to Elena's table where Caroline was standing, looking all shocked. Stefan told me that he had to deliver a confidential message to the principal and him being at the classes' area before the admin block could have gotten him into trouble.

I found myself trying to block anything Elena from my mind but it was impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Between Damon's snarky remarks, Caroline and Rebekah's new found love, Stefan walking right through Caroline, Klaus sitting with us every day at launch and Katherine trying so hard to get me in trouble, I made it through the weekdays at Mystic Falls Academy.

"God, it is just hard to see him every day and not be able to talk to him or kiss him." Caroline is staring at Stefan's table again at lunch while she plays with the fork on her meal. I follow her eyes to the table and Katherine is whispering something into Damon's ear while he smiles at whatever she is saying. He is so beautiful when he smiles and I wonder how he could turn into an ass with such ease.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he turns to look at our table and I blush when he catches me looking at him. He frowns before turning to his food, I see Stefan looking at our table with sadness too sometimes but I never went as far to tell Caroline. I don't know anything about relationships; I am not going to plant false hopes in her mind.

I feel a hand around my neck and I look up to see Klaus with that shit eating grin on his face as he looks at his sister who frowns immediately "I just kicked your twins' ass." Klaus takes a seat beside me and I am confused as I turn to Rebekah.

"Wait, Kol is your twin brother?" I ask her, earning an eye roll from her.

"No, there is like six hours between us. Enough to give me good looks and bleach my hair blonde, thank God." she makes a dramatic face at that.

Caroline eats a bite of her burger before snickering "Kol is your twin brother, no matter what you say."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Rebekah asks Klaus in a serious manner but before he answers, another voice joins the conversation.

"Aww, she cares about me." Kol says dramatically and if looks could kill, he would be dead already because Rebekah was glaring daggers at him. Rebekah loves her brothers but they annoy the hell outta her so most of the time, she steers clear of them. Klaus is the only brother I have met until now that Kol is standing opposite me. I have seen him in Rebekah's pictures but I never met him until today. Guess Mystic Academy is a big world. Because I still haven't met Enzo.

"I think I just fell in love." Kol says again and when I look up at him, his eyes are in my direction. I turn around to see if he is looking at something behind me but he chuckles as he moves to me. "Oh, I wouldn't look at anyone in this room when you are here."

I blush furiously as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"You are Elena, I am Kol." He whispers and I turn to Caroline, begging her to save me with my eyes but it is like everyone is enjoying the show. I hear the noise from Damon's table stops and I know they have their eyes on us.

"Now, that my brother is how you flatter a lady." Rebekah nudges Klaus. "I guess my twin just kicked **your** ass."

Klaus looks at Caroline's direction but her attention is still elsewhere, she is oblivious to everything that is happening on our table as she stares at Stefan who is busy writing something in his book. I guess he is still catching up with assignments.

"At least let me hear your voice, I need to hear your voice if I am going to make it through today." Kol continues and Rebekah looks like she is enjoying the torture I am going through as she dips her fries in her milkshake before eating it.

"You ready to leave, Klaus?" Damon's voice rings through my ears but I avoid looking up at him. He frowned at me the last time we made eye contact, I don't want to go through that again.

"Yes, actually, save me from this torture." Klaus stands up and pats my back but Kol holds his hand.

"Brother, at least tell her to wish me luck for my government test. I would take that as my good luck charm."

Klaus cocks a brow at his brother as he shakes his head and Damon looks so bored with his arms crossed against his chest. "Elena, please wish him luck."

"It was nice meeting you, Kol. I wish you the very best in your test." I blush through the whole sentence and when Kol pumps his fist in the air as if he has made the biggest achievement of his life, I know I have had enough because I can feel my heart flutter in my chest. I pick my bag up and hurry my way out of the cafeteria.

I am accustomed to the place because I don't need Caroline or Rebekah to go to classes or preps or sports, but I always liked it better when I am with them. I don't enjoy facing Katherine alone and I like their banter. When I am alone, all I do is think of my mother and even though I know that isn't a bad thing, I always end up crying and feeling guilty for having fun when it hasn't been two weeks since she died.

I approach the class and Katherine appears in front of me, I try so hard not to let my hands shake and from the looks of it, I am succeeding.

"Get out of my way." Katherine barks and I look around me because I know I am not standing in her way.

"I am not in your way, Katherine." I tell her as politely as I could muster and she takes two threatening steps towards me. I take a step backwards and I realise that is a progress. Before when Katherine takes a step towards me, I take five steps backwards.

"You know what I am talking about." Her slow threatening voice tells me. "Surely, you are not as dumb as you look."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Katherine." I tell her truthfully and she rolls her eyes, looking angrier than before.

"I need you to switch seats with someone, I don't want you sitting behind Damon anymore." Okay, why would she think that I actually like sitting behind Damon? "I don't want a little pest like you sitting near him."

Okay, two could play a game.

"I don't like sitting near your boyfriend any more than he does, besides if he doesn't want me near him, he should be the one to change his seat not me."

"Uh-oh." Katherine says with a pout. "But if I remember correctly, you met him there." She takes another step towards me. "You don't want to get on my wrong side, sweetie." She walks away and I huff before entering the class.

The minute I sit down, Damon walks in with Rebekah closely behind him but I know better than to think they were walking together. The minute Damon walks to his seat and drops his bag on his desk, he starts taking things out and then drops some device on my desk.

"What are you doing?" I whisper fiercely. "Take that thing off my desk; are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Elena!" Rebekah hisses at me and I turn to look at her. "That is an insulin pump."

"Insulin, do you mean-" I put my face in my palms, ashamed of my outburst. "I am sorry, I didn't know." I say to Damon and he just smiles at me as he takes it off my desk and quickly stuffs it in his pocket.

So Damon is diabetic. That explains why his meals are always different from the normal meals. And I already notice that he tiptoes around sodas, he is usually taking diet coke or light Pepsi. I wonder how he feels. To be brought down by a disease as deadly as diabetes in his age. Him using insulin pump indicates that he has the worst type and I can't help but feel sorry for him. Whatever it is he does, he doesn't deserve this. He is just a kid.

"So, Elena, Kol wasn't joking when he said he has fallen in love with you." Rebekah giggles, snapping me out of my trance and I laugh out. "Seriously, he tells me that he'd quit telling people that he is six hours older than me if I get you to talk to him."

"Of course, I would talk to him. He is your brother." I smile and she moves a little closer to me.

"You know what I mean, Elena, stop being a pretentious bitch."

What she doesn't know is I seriously have no idea what she is talking about.

"Come on, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Rebekah asks and Damon turns in her direction with a smirk

"All looks and no IQ." He mutters and Rebekah tells him he is an asshole. I decide to let his comment slide because I still feel bad about the whole diabetic thing. A few minutes later, the further maths teacher walks in and Rebekah leaves the class because she calls the one term she takes further maths a near death experience. She had a flat D at the end of the term and she decided to drop it after that.

Mr. Ezekiel then starts calling out names so we could collect the papers for the pop quiz we took on Wednesday and I notice Damon has an A on his paper. When Mr. Zik -as he prefers to be called- calls my name, I walk to him and collect my A proudly. I mean, I am never one to brag but I couldn't help myself when I flash the paper in front of Damon's eyes.

"What were you saying about IQ?" I smirk and he rolls his eyes and I notice that only a mark is stopping him from crossing over to the A threshold, still I feel proud because now he knows just how far my intelligence runs.

As we walk to the sports arena in the evening, both Caroline and Rebekah wearing their tennis hats and holding a racket, I see Klaus waiting for me at the track. Ever since Caroline and Rebekah stopped fighting, he has been running with me because I know Caroline misses tennis. I couldn't trap her into running with me every day. After all, I am getting better at the whole running thing. My biggest achievement so far is 600 metres without stopping and I intend to push my limits.

"Well, hello love." Klaus slings his arm round my shoulders as we walk to the track.

"Hello to you, too, Nik." I imitate Rebekah's British accent and he barks out a laugh, letting go of my shoulder. I laugh too because I sounded funny.

"That was the most precious thing I have heard all day." He tells me. "And believe me, I spent two minutes with Aurora today."

"Really?" I start stretching but I keep my eyes on him because I am interested in the topic. "What about Cami?" I ask him about the girl that has a crush on him and he sighs.

"Elena, I was slower than a stutterer in a spelling bee." He pouts. "Victor has made a move already."

"Aww, that sucks."

"I know, maybe blondes aren't good for me as I thought." He shrugs and I laugh. "Anyway, I finally give up on Caroline because I know how in love she is with Stefan."

"Well, how is that good when he ignores her all the time?"

"He is still butt hurt over the whole Tyler thing."

"Yeah, your friend is a dick."

"Come on, Damon is not that bad." He says as we start jogging and I glare at him. "Besides, Stefan is only mad at her. It is not like he has fallen out of love with her."

"Well, he makes a very good job of showing it." I reply sarcastically. "Race you." I say as I sprint off and I hear him shouting 'not fair' behind me. After running for good fifteen minutes, I decide I have enough as I walk to the waiting room to get water. I immediately spot Damon's head because he is facing me but he hasn't seen me yet, the other person beside him is Kol and I decide I don't want to go any further. I turn around the corner when I hear Kol mention my name and I stop. When I look back, I realise they are having a conversation and they haven't seen me. I mean, is it eavesdropping when I hear my name in the conversation?

"Come on, you don't think she is cute?" Kol asks.

"Who? Elena Gilbert? No."

"You are kidding." Kol snickers.

"No, Kol, if you need my advice, don't go near her. She is as weird as they come." Damon says a little bit too loudly for my liking and I realise I have had enough.

"Come on, man." I hear Kol's voice dripping with annoyance but it doesn't make me feel any better. So I turn around and walk away. I decide I am not going back to sports because it will end in fifteen minutes. I don't know why but Damon's words hurt me more than I thought they would. I am crying by the time I reach our room. What have I ever done to him to deserve that kind of hate? So he hates me, big deal. But he has no right to tell someone to stay away from me.

My thoughts are cut short when the door to the room is kicked open and Katherine appears in the doorway with Aurora.

"Why aren't you at sports?" Katherine asks me but I keep quiet. She walks around the room, fingering everything on my dressing table before sitting on my bed. Aurora is twirling a curl between her index finger and I fight the urge to roll my eyes, if she is Katherine's sidekick, I pity her and Klaus who has taken a liking on her.

"Do you mind? I am not feeling well." I try to break the stare Katherine has been pinning me down with. She smirks and that is when I notice she has Caroline's nail polish in her hand. "You don't plan on stealing that, do you?" I say sarcastically and she laughs out loud.

"Oh, Elena." Her laugh turns into that annoying pout that she pulls off so well. "I am finally starting to understand why guys don't like you. You are just no fun, you have a dry sense of humour and not to mention, your pretty average looks." I swallow a lump that comes up my throat when I hear Aurora's chuckle.

"Does she even like guys?" Aurora walks slowly to where Katherine is sitting and they both laugh at her lame joke.

I roll my eyes and stand up "Ha-ha, you guys are amazing comedians. I get your point, now if you would please walk out, I need some silence."

"Elena, I could totally get you in trouble for skipping sports." Katherine feigns innocence, sounding like she actually cares about me. "But out of the goodness of my heart, I am not reporting you."

"Don't pretend you care about me." I snap as the door to our room opens and Caroline and Rebekah walks in giggling about something. "I think the room is getting a bit crowded, you wouldn't mind stepping out now, would you?"

"Alright, alright." Katherine holds up her hands in surrender before slapping them to her thighs and standing. She picks up the nail polish and before I get the chance to stop her, she pours the contents on my bed sheet.

I stare at her dumbfounded before she turns around to look at me with the smuggest smirk on her face. I fist my hands at my sides to stop me from punching the hell out of her because that would have only gotten me into more trouble. She starts walking out of the room but all of us are too shocked to say anything.

"You are such a bitch, Katherine." Rebekah shouts after her but she waves annoyingly at Rebekah and slams the door behind her.

I silently remove the bed sheet from my bed and put on a new one. Caroline takes the ruined bed sheet into the bathroom and comes back a few minutes later.

"Thank you." I say to her and she shrugs.

"Don't worry, we prefer to do our laundry ourselves." Caroline smiles as she stares at Rebekah, making her nod in assurance. "Tomorrow is Saturday; the little of it that hasn't come off would be off by then." She squeezes my shoulder and I nod in appreciation.

"But I know nothing about laundry." I admit and they both laugh.

"Operating the washing machine is not so hard, Elena." Rebekah smiles. "Besides, they laundry workers like to mix up the clothes so you'd end up having a bigger skirt or worse, a tinier one. We'd just have to get our clothes through the washing process, they hardly mix up clothes in the ironing room."

I nod as I debate with my mind whether to tell them I heard Damon telling Kol to stay away from me or just let it go. April comes in at that moment interrupting me from telling them as we all fall into an easy conversation. The advantage of Friday is that we don't have to do all those activities that are lined up after games; we just have to eat dinner at the right time and then study for forty minutes.

"So, Elena, what do you think of Kol?" Caroline says excitedly and I laugh. "Come on, he is so into you."

"I doubt he'd be right now."

"What do you mean?" Rebekah puts on her serious face and questions me.

I shift uncomfortably before shrugging "I heard Damon telling him to stay away from me because apparently I'm as weird as they come." Whatever the hell that means.

"Oh, that son of a bitch." Rebekah shouts and April giggles as she stands up and walks out of the room. She is not much of a talker.

"Don't talk about my mother in-law that way." Caroline swats Rebekah and we all laugh before she turns serious. "Anyway, Kol came to me at the last second of sports, asking about you. He said to tell you he looks forward to seeing you during the weekends." She winks before getting up and pulling off her sports top. She pulls out a camisole from her drawer and wears it before sitting down beside me. "You have to go for it, besides you are finally picking up on the new walk thing." It is my turn to giggle. On Wednesday, they day everything between Caroline and Rebekah turns back to normal they both told me to stop walking as careless as I do. One of the things that made me answer to them so quickly was because I got reminded of how my mum always told me to walk like a lady.

"Can we talk about Stefan?" I say to her and she frowns but I totally know she wants to.

"Don't you have a test on Monday?"

"We have all weekend to study, right Rebekah?" I say and Rebekah nods.

"Yes, Caroline-"

"Guys, Stefan have been ignoring me since the day he came back." Caroline huffs. "I tried everything to get his attention but nothing worked, maybe it is time to take a break."

"You are giving up?" I ask, my voice dripping with surprise. "Rebekah, she is giving up." I hand over the topic to someone with better knowledge on relationships than me.

"She is not." Rebekah says to me before turning to Caroline. "Are you?"

"What grabs a guy's attention to the girl standing right in front of him?" I ask.

After a few seconds of thought, Rebekah snaps her finger and sits right up. "Another guy trying to get her attention." My eyes widen over the revelation and I smack Caroline lightly on her arm.

"Genius, Rebekah." I giggle. "But does that mean she has to date someone? What if she falls in love with the guy?"

"No, silly." Rebekah rolls her eyes. "We are going to have a plan and I know my idiotic brother would support us through it." I know she is talking about Klaus because everyone knows he has a crush on Caroline, so making Stefan believe should be easy.

"Except Klaus have his hands full with Aurora." I point out and both their eyes widen.

"When did that happen?" Caroline scrunches up her face in disgust while Rebekah gasps "You mean the psychotic red-head that was here a few minutes back?"

"Uh, Rebekah, there is only one Aurora beside her and she is a freshman. Klaus wouldn't sink that low." Caroline points out.

"Well, he just did by feeling something for that crazy bitch." Rebekah says. "I mean, why do my brothers like you? You've been here for what, four days? And Klaus tells you everything."

"Guess I have one of those faces." I mutter. "Thing is Klaus is game for anything that would torture Damon and I say we're killing two birds with one stone. Stefan would want Caroline back and Damon would get butt hurt over Stefan wanting Caroline back."

"You're not all looks, no IQ." Rebekah teases and I throw my pillow at her.

I guess if anyone has told me that I would adapt so soon to this school, I would have spat in their face and told them they were lying but here I am now, all thanks to my roommates, I am coming out of my shell. I have learned many things over the past few days more than I have learned since I became a teenager. Forget about Katherine and her protégés, school is awesome and I don't think I would want it any other way.

"So, tomorrow, we have less than two hours for laundry and that means skipping corn flakes." Caroline pouts and Rebekah huffs.

"Caroline, you have your corn flakes." She points out. "The school's corn flakes are not half as nice as the one you have. You should whine about missing the eggs because that is the only thing in tomorrow's menu that you don't have. Besides, we love laundry."

"That we do." Caroline squeals. "What are we going to do after the prep classes?"

"I have the Jet Club meeting." Rebekah says quickly.

"Klaus signed me up for Press Club."

"That sucks!" Caroline mutters. "I would have to be on my own. What about after that?"

"Nothing." Rebekah and I say in unison.

"Then we'd show Elena the places she doesn't know." Caroline waggles her brows. "We'd go visit Skye in Mary Katherine."

"Who is Skye?"

"Caroline's snobbish friend." Rebekah snorts.

"She is not snobbish." Caroline argues. "She just gets over excited about the fact that her father is rich and she likes to show that her stuffs are the best."

"Uh, what do you call that in English? Maybe I spoke in some other language." Rebekah turns to me sarcastically.

"Snobbish." I reply as I stick out my tongue and Caroline rolls her eyes before nudging me with her shoulder. "Does that mean Mary Katherine is Slytherin and Mary Jane is Gryffindor?"

Rebekah laughs out loud but Caroline looks oblivious and out of place.

"Caroline, please tell me you know Harry Potter." My surprise is evident as she mouths sorry. "Okay, now I am totally judging you."

"Caroline doesn't like books." Rebekah explains. "But she told me she has watched the movie."

"I lied so you would shut up about it." Caroline confesses and Rebekah's mouth hangs open in surprise. The whole scene is funny because the room falls silent for a bit before they start exchanging words, calling each other names. I just laugh as I watch them. The bell for dinner rings and I get so excited because that means they would shut up.

"You are still a bitch." Rebekah pokes Caroline in the shoulder and Caroline swats her finger away.

"You are still hung up over some creepy guy with round glasses."

"Hey, Harry Potter is not creepy." I butt in. "You would know if you had read it."

"Never." Caroline swings her arms side to side to prove her point and we both smack her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What's with you and Kol?" Klaus asks as he saunters into the room. "He was scowling every time I mentioned your name since last night."

"Free advice gone wrong." I shrug as I continue to towel dry my hair. Klaus is staring at me through my mirror as if to say 'care to clarify?' I roll my eyes and turn to him. "I told him he should stay away from Elena Gilbert."

Klaus scoffs as he turns to the drawer and starts pulling his dirty clothes from the laundry basket, after a few seconds he turns to look at me "I don't know, man, why do you hate her?"

"I don't, I just don't like her."

"That is real mature, Damon." He shakes his head as he continues fishing out his clothes and then walks out of the room when he is done.

I roll my eyes in exasperation. Everyone knows damn well how to overreact these days, Katherine told me to switch seats so I wouldn't be sitting in front of Elena and when I told her no, she took it personally. On every other day, Katherine would have come back here with me after jogging, ignoring the other boys who are drooling over her or the other half that are scowling at her for coming into their hostel. Then there was Kol, who ambushed me with Elena Gilbert talk during sports and I saw her walking towards us, making me raise my voice higher and telling him she is no good and now Klaus for some god damn reason, is head over heels for her and couldn't stand me badmouthing her.

Then it dawned on me, all the overreacting is happening because of her. She infuriates me more than anyone I have ever met. First, she told me I am a jerk, then she reported me and then denied doing anything when I confronted her. And now she is all over my friends, having them wrapped around her little finger.

Her rapport with Klaus is what annoys me more than anything; he seems to think she walks on water and wouldn't do a single bad thing that is why he didn't believe me when I told him I know Elena was the one who reported me. He agreed to go with me to Mr. Saltzman -who is the only person who understands me among the teachers- to help us know who reported me. Mr. Saltzman spends most of his Saturdays at work for some reason, I find myself thanking God for that reason.

I walked to the dining room to see if I can find anything that wouldn't affect my health in the sugary meals they have in the morning but to no avail, I decide to eat eggs and walk back to the room for some rest before anyone notices me but I am not that lucky.

I run into Katherine and her two friends, Emily and Aurora. Emily is the innocent one, she is always trying not to give up on Katherine by advising her but that causes them to fight a lot. Aurora on the other hand, is the spawn of devil. There was a time I tried to decode who is the most evil between Katherine and her; she got 8.5/10 while Katherine got a solid 9/10.

"My favourite girls." I say to them and Emily smiles adorably. "How are you doing this morning?"

Katherine leans in and kiss me, making Aurora turn crimson. Probably over the fact that she made a move on me and when I told her it wasn't going to happen, she begged me not to tell Katherine or Klaus. I know Klaus is only tolerating her because he doesn't want to come off as rude and because her brother is a friend of his.

"Are we okay?" Katherine asks and I sigh inwardly.

I don't want to rehash everything so I smirk and ask "What happened?" she only smiles in response and drop a kiss on my cheek as she tells me they are going for Fruits. I take it today is not a cornflakes day for her then. I say my goodbyes to them and surprisingly -not so much- Aurora's hand brushes against my thigh. I shake my head and wonder is she is not mentally affected by something.

A few minutes in the room alone makes me feel cramped and sweaty with all the AC blowing, I pull my textbook to study but it doesn't feel right. So I stand and walk to the laundry room, where I first notice Stefan leaning against a drying machine looking like he wants to shoot someone. I follow his gaze to where Klaus has his arm around Caroline's waist and is showing her something in some large book. My brows fly up at the sight because I am surprised, what is Klaus doing with Caroline? Most importantly, where does Aurora stand in all this? I don't want to be the victim of her flirting any longer.

"Well, that is new." I mutter as I near Stefan and he only scowls in response. All my life in Mystic Falls Academy, this is the third time I have been in the laundry room. I am only realising that this is a centre for flirting and escape for anyone who wants to spend more time with their partner. I almost barf at the thought of having to romance someone in this place but it seems like they don't mind. After all, it's not like they have many options.

I look back to where Klaus is still standing with Caroline and she has her palm on his hand that circles her waist and is now smiling at something he said. My eyes go on a scavenger hunt for Elena and they found her wearing a pretty pink floral dress with her hair in a bun. I realise this is the first time I am seeing her in personal wears. Her hand is playing with a necklace on her neck as Kol chatters about something to her, making her smile while Rebekah rolls her eyes. I don't think one can ever get it right with Klaus's sister.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asks me and I shrug, looking away from Elena's circle. "What is the deal with her?" Stefan points his chin towards Elena and I debate whether to tell him she is just a new student with a sharp mouth or just tell him I don't know and I don't care.

I opt for "She is Caroline's new bestie." Stefan nods his head slowly as if to say 'I see'.

"I mean, of course I saw them together but it is like she has many people smitten." He turns to look at me and I huff in annoyance. "What, you don't think she is cute?"

I cover my face with my palms and groan "Not this again." I look up at him. "For the umpteenth time to four different people, no, I don't think she is cute." I know she is beautiful. Even if I don't give a flying fuck about it. "And I certainly don't think she has many people smitten."

Stefan looks at me as if I am crazy and then turn back to scowling at Caroline and Klaus's direction. After a minute, Klaus kisses Caroline cheek and walk towards us with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Stef." Klaus says and Stefan only murmurs in response. "Got off your throne to come and watch the peasants at work?" Klaus says to me and I roll my eyes.

"Did you break up with Aurora?" I ask.

"How is that any of your business?"

I hold up my hands in surrender "I just don't think she'll appreciate you getting cozy with Caroline." I turn to look at Stefan with a smirk on my face. "I know my brother doesn't."

"I don't give a shit about what she does." Stefan says and I chuckle as he walks away from us, not without sending one last glare at Klaus. Klaus doesn't notice or he is pretending not to as he continues to stare at Caroline.

"So, are you going to come back to the room before Prep or we'll just meet at Press Club meeting?" I ask my friend and he tears his gaze off Caroline and turns it towards me.

"Uh, no I would-"

Elena walks up to us with Kol walking beside her and Klaus straightens as if to protect her from me or my words. I ignore their presence until I hear her say something about Press Club that I turn sharply.

"Wait, who exactly told you you could join Press Club?" I ask her hotly and she turns her pretty little face to look at me.

"Oh, I didn't know it was Salvatore Club." She says before turning to Klaus. "He is in the club?" she points an accusing finger at me and Klaus shrugs.

"I signed Elena up." Klaus turns to me.

"It was closed. There is no space for anyone to get in."

"There was Amber's spot." Oh that fucking Amber. She went away purposely to ruin my life. It was the seat at first, now press club? What next, lab partners? And I suddenly remember that Amber used to be my lab partner. It didn't click because we haven't had lab since we came back because the laboratories are under renovation.

Holy shit. "You could have told me." I whisper hotly to Klaus and he smirks at me.

"I am the president."

"Well, I am the secretary." I snap before turning to look at Elena who has a blank expression her face. "I am sorry; you can't come to the meeting."

"Lily would be happy to know you are matured enough to be the manager." Kol snarls and I turn to stare at him sharply. That was a low-blow and he knows it. If we haven't had that fight yesterday, I would have punched him right now but Klaus beats me to it by glaring at him.

"Kol, that is a stupid thing to say." Klaus scolds him and the younger Mikealson shrugs. "Damon, Elena is going to participate in the club. End of story."

I turn to look at her and she is smirking at me, all the while playing with that fish necklace. I turn around and leave them there. I shouldn't have come here. If only I had waited on my bed for a few more minutes, I would have fallen asleep and saved myself the torture of this stupid laundry room scene. But then seeing her during the meeting wouldn't have been any better. It was good to have a heads up.

Stefan meets me on my way back to the hostel and we walk back together silently. His room is among the first ten in the hostel and he shares a room with Kol, some Lucien guy, the other one, I don't bother to know his name. I follow him inside the room and he plops down in his bed with a sigh as I sit down in the chair.

"I know you still love her." I tell him and he turns to look at me.

"She kissed someone, which said a lot about how much she loves me."

"Look, I am not a fan of Caroline. That is a well known fact and it was mostly because she didn't come forward with-"

"I told her not to; I told her I wouldn't forgive her if she did."

"Well, she shouldn't forgive herself for making you go through what you did." I snap at him. "You are miserable, you can talk to her you know. Not that you need my permission or anything."

"I can't." He says silently and I nod in understanding. "Not right now."

"Then stop sulking if she isn't worth it."

"I never said that." Stefan shakes his head. "We haven't had time to talk about-"

"Ugh, Stefan."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." He chuckles as he sits up.

"I know it starts with Lily and ends with Noble Heights."

"She is still your mother." Oh, don't I know that. The last thing I want to talk about is my mother and the hotels. This school is supposed to be my escape from that awful woman and the hotel talks but I guess I would never escape it, seeing as if Stefan is not talking about them, then Mr. Saltzman is or Mr. Clark is. "What is so bad about being the manager? I mean, I have never being offered the opportunity." For the first time, I think about why in god's earth Stefan wouldn't be given the chance to be the general manager, he is always mangling himself with the hotel stuff anyway.

"I am seventeen-"

"Eighteen in three months." Ugh.

"I still don't know what I want to do with my life. And if running the hotels is what you want Stefan, you should do it." I tell him and pray to God that mum will actually consider letting him do it.

"I don't want to, I want to be a dentist." I scrunch up my face at his confession and he raises a brow. "What is so bad about it?"

"Nothing." I raise my hands in surrender.

"Whatever it is you choose though, I would support you." Stefan claps my shoulder and I smile tightly at him because I know he means it.

Why do I have to be the one to suffer because my mother comes from a wealthy family? Why is it that my father lets her get away with everything she does? Probably because of the fact that he was her father's employee before she even knew him, or just that he is the best person I have ever known.

I started Mystic Falls Academy with a pure heart, I wanted to figure out my life and graduate with something good until she broke to me on my sixteenth birthday that she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. I told her right there that I didn't want to and the place went silent before she put on a smirk and patted my cheek, telling me I didn't have a choice. The day after my birthday was the first time I threw a tantrum. I didn't use to be the best kid out there but I never looked for trouble until after that, just to send her a message to leave me be what I want to be. She cornered me one day and asked what I wanted to be and I kept quiet because I didn't know, then she clinked her glass with mine and told me it was because being the manager is what I was meant to be.

I purposely failed my exams just to buy me time to figure out what I want to be and find a way to change her mind but time is flying and I don't think staying here would change the inevitable.

After breakfast, which I decided to have in my room because I didn't want to run into Klaus or Elena I had two hours of sleep before the time for prep classes at 12:30. Elena is already there when I walk in and there are a few people in the class. What irritates me more than anything is the fact that Kol is sitting in my seat, looking directly at Elena. I fight the urge to groan as I walk up to them and pat Kol on the shoulder.

"Hey, man." Kol says cheerfully, clearly over the fact that he was mad at me a few hours ago. "Do you need your seat?"

"No, I am here to stare at you kids fall in love." I say sarcastically and Elena glares at me. "Of course I need my seat."

"Damn." Kol says a little bit too joyful for my own liking. "Guess I would see you later." He says as he squeezes Elena's hand for what seems like a minute before letting go.

"Bye." Elena smiles at him.

"Goodbye, Damon."

I grumble my goodbye at him as I take my seat and pull out my chemistry textbook. I am not in the mood to make a dig at Elena; after all I am still not comfortable with the idea of her being at press club. She doesn't even know she is my lab partner and it would get a hundred times worse than it is right now.

"Hey, Numnums." I hear Katherine's voice coos and I cringe at the nickname. Elena lets out a throaty chuckle and both Katherine and I turn to look at her. Katherine looks ready to rip her head off but I take her hand and kiss it.

"You're horrible." I mutter to Elena before turning to Katherine. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I didn't see you at breakfast, I was worried."

"I wasn't feeling well, all better now." I lie and she pouts as she bends down to kiss my cheek. "Katherine, this is the school area."

"Am I getting you all riled up?" she asks seductively and a gagging sound comes from Rebekah.

"You bet." Hardly, is what I want to say but that sounds stupidly rude so I decide against it. "You aren't supposed to be here or doing this here, you know."

"I am the head girl." Oh, the classic reply. Great. "Anyway, I'll leave you now and your dumb-headed class mates." She snarls at Elena's way and I am sure Elena doesn't hear her or she is ignoring her. "I feel bad for you." with that, she walks away.

Then it finally clicks in my mind. Elena wasn't ignoring Katherine. She is just scared of her, for good reasons. I almost feel bad for her but then again, I remember how she has no problem insulting me all the time or reporting me and I decide against it.

"Elena, can you show me how to solve this problem? I totally zoned out during maths and I don't remember anything." Rebekah says and I roll my eyes. I wouldn't go to that girl with an addition or subtraction problem, talk more of calculus of variations.

"Sure." Elena answers. After a few minutes of Elena explaining more than one problem for Rebekah, I am fighting every single bone and ounce of blood in my body to turn around and stare dreamily at her. She certainly knows her way around her books and it comes effortless for her. She really is brilliant. I should turn around and compliment her but no, I don't want to. I don't want her to think too much into it. Or think that I actually care about her or what she does.

I continue to study but the noise in the class is making it so hard to concentrate. I hiss angrily as I slam the textbook and push it back into the locker. The prep classes are always like this. Especially the ones on Saturday, one can never have a quiet time because there are no teachers around to tell the idiots to keep their mouth shuts. All the time they have in the hostel is not enough for them to finish their chatter; they have to bring it down to the classes' area.

Out of nowhere, Rebekah starts whispering to Elena and I know she doesn't want anyone to hear about it but what can I say? I have sharp ears. She tells her about her first time experience. What did I say about not appreciating all the time they have in the hostel? I mean, aren't they roommates? This should be something they'd discuss in the night and everyone would share their own god awful or good experience but no, Rebekah thinks the class is best. Now I know why I don't have a thing for blondes, they tend to get too chatty and that is not one of the qualities I admire in a girl. But to her defence, Charlotte is blonde and the most perfect girl next door type until Katherine decided to break her and now she avoids everywhere I go.

Rebekah gets into too much detail and in her defence, the class is too noisy that she wouldn't think anyone is listening to her but I choke, I choke at the details she is getting and I cough loudly as I turn to look at her. She looks shocked at first with a bit of colour on her cheeks, knowing I heard but it disappears and she shrugs.

Elena holds out a bottle of water at me and I stare at her face that looks as red as a tomato then at the bottle of water before looking back at her face which now has an expression that suggest she is annoyed "Are you going to take it or you are going to keep staring at this horrible face?"

I glare at her before snatching the bottle of water and drinking it, leaving almost half of it for her. I hand it back to her but she shakes her head "If you think I am gonna drink from that bottle after you do, you are mistaken."

"More for me." I smirk and turn away from her.

After that little awkward moment, Rebekah minds her business and Elena continues scribbling down things on her book. I know that because she would write for a minute, tap her pen lightly for a few seconds before the seat would vibrate for a minute at her writing frequency. I wonder why I am thinking too much into it. I shake my head and concentrate on my studying.

The prep class drags longer than usual and when it is time for lunch, I almost did a victory dance and walk out of the class. I meet Klaus at the table and just like always, he has my food with him. I thank him as we eat in silence and Stefan joins us after a few minutes. We are all going to leave for the meeting after lunch and I wonder if I am thinking too much into it. The club accommodates thirty people so I wouldn't have to worry about sitting next to Elena because my luck is not that rotten.

Aurora comes out of nowhere to smooch Klaus and I cock a brow at her direction when I see her staring at me while she is kissing him. I asked Klaus why he was tolerating her the first time I heard about them and he only shrugged so I don't know if it is my place to tell him his girlfriend has the hots for me. Stefan notices the exchange too and he stares at me questioningly, I only shrug at him. After she is done smooching the hell out of Klaus, she turns to me and say "Hey, Damon. I didn't even see you here." how can one person carry all that amount of dumbness in their head, I wonder?

"Oh, Aurora. It is you, I thought it was Cami." I say and she fumes angrily before storming off. Cami is another blonde I like and I'd have loved for Klaus to be with her.

"What was that, man?" Klaus asks me irritatingly and I shrug at him.

"I should be asking you that. First, you are all over Caroline in the morning and now you're snuggling with Aurora?"

"Snuggling, really? What are you, six?" Klaus snaps. "And it is none of your business what I do or don't do with Caroline." I hold up my hands in surrender when I notice Stefan shifting uncomfortably at the topic. "I'll see you at the meeting." He walks away, not before going to Caroline's table, talking to her and then walking away with his arm on Elena's shoulder.

Stefan and I walk to the meeting together and my luck is rotten because I am sitting opposite Elena on the round table. Klaus is sitting at the master's chair, being the president and all, while Stefan sits beside Elena, sulking. The members are having a ball, talking to each other because this is our second meeting, on a first term which means excursion.

"Welcome everyone," Klaus says and the hall falls silent. "I wish to introduce our newest member, Elena Gilbert." Elena waves shyly as people smile at her. "Pretty, right? Well, don't get any ideas, she is my brother's girl." Some of the people laugh and some groan clearly disappointed by the fact that she is someone's 'girl' and I roll my eyes. She looks crimson as the members continue to stare at her and some continue talking.

"Why are you moody, Stef?" Klaus asks Stefan who hasn't said a word and has been sulking since this morning when he saw Klaus and Caroline.

"I am not." He replies simply.

"Oh, everything about you screams moody."

"I am just not in the mood." Stefan snaps.

I couldn't help myself as I say "Semantics." Then I realise Elena has said the same thing as I said it and I look up at her with a frown, she is frowning at me too but then Stefan smiles at her direction and she looks at him with a smile too.

Klaus gets the attention of the club and starts discussing about our plans for the term. There is supposed to be news at the start of the week and end of the week during assembly by a member of the club, there would be a social day organized for the school by the club, an excursion and then a few competitions here and there. We discuss the plans and I write down every detail as everyone throws in their advice or commentary or objections.

When we are finally done, I make the move to leave but Klaus says, "Damon, we have that other thing, you know?"

"I'll wait for you outside." I tell him and from the number of people that walk out of the hall, I realise it is only him and Elena that are left inside. I walk to remind him that I am still waiting for him when I hear Elena whispering.

"I don't think I can make it to the excursion."

"Why not?" Klaus asks.

"I can't ask my dad for extra money." She says and I remember Katherine's words about how Elena's family were middle-class, at first I thought it was Katherine being Katherine because she hated her but now I know.

"Oh." Oh? That's all he can say? "Maybe there is something we can do; I think the club can afford paying for one student. I'll talk to Damon and our financial Secretary-"

"No, you can't do that." she interrupts him. "Besides, who is to say Damon wouldn't come rubbing it in my face?" ouch.

"Damon isn't like that." Klaus defends me. "Just let me talk to them, please."

"No, Klaus." She objects. "I told you about my family in my confidence, I didn't even tell Caroline. I wouldn't appreciate you telling your friends what a pity case I am, just let it be. Don't let me regret trusting you."

"Fine." Klaus snaps. From the way his voice sounds, I know he is mad but pulling the 'don't let me regret trusting you' card is enough to make everyone mad. "Let's go, then."

I move back to where I am standing before I eavesdropped on their conversation and starts toying with my insulin pump. I am not going to let them know I heard their conversation.

"Sorry for keeping you." Klaus say, looking like he forgot that I have been waiting for him. He locks up the door before putting an arm on Elena's shoulder. "Elena here is telling me about how much she likes Kol."

She smacks his shoulder lightly before ducking out of his touch "We are going to Mary Katherine to see Caroline's friend." She tells him. "Heard it is the Slytherin of Mystic Academy."

Klaus barks out a laugh and I almost do too but I hold it back, I don't want her to know anything about her amuses me. "That is right, all the devils are there."

"Including Aurora." She scrunches up her face. "I am not judging." She holds up her hands in surrender and Klaus rolls his eyes.

"You so are but you know where my heart is." He says dramatically as he puts his hand on his chest. "Tell Caroline I said hi and I would see you guys in the evening."

"Ugh, sports." She throws her head back in frustration as her palms move to massage her long neck and I swallow tightly at the sight. I look away quickly.

"You don't have to do it during weekends if you don't want." Klaus tells her and relief covers her face. "Tell me all about your visit to Mary Katherine when we meet."

"Alright." She hugs him before walking away without glancing at my way.

Fine with me.

"How can you not like her?"

"How can you not dislike her?" I retort and Klaus rolls his eyes. "I just don't give a shit about her."

"No one says you should but being polite doesn't cost you anything you know."

"Klaus, we have been fighting since this girl comes out of nowhere and have you wrapped around her little finger, can we just stop talking about her and avoid any topic that leads to her?"

"Fine, but I am finally agreeing that you are a dick." Klaus says and he stops walking and touches my shoulder. "Just because you are with Katherine, doesn't mean you have to dislike everything she dislikes."

"I assure you this is not about Katherine."

"Fine, let's just focus on finding out who reported you to the principal and if it is Elena, I would help you hate her." I cock a brow at Klaus's confession. "What, I know it is not her."

"I owe you $50 dollars if it isn't her." I tell him and Klaus shrugs.

"$70." Klaus negotiates and I nod. "And I am gonna need it before we go home."

"What? Where would I get it?"

"I don't care." He shrugs.

"You are going to lose so don't put your hopes high on getting my money." I tell him. "What are you gonna need money like that for in school?" then I remember their conversation with Elena, and the excursion fee is $70. So, basically I am paying for Elena's excursion money. I want to tell him there is no way in hell, and that I am backing out but I decide against it. I don't want him to know I heard their conversation. It was supposed to be a secret between them.

"Who knows, maybe I would start dealing weed." He smirks at me and I nod slowly as we approach Mr. Saltzman's office. Klaus knocks on the door and we hear a 'come in' from the other side of the door.

"What are you two doing here on a Saturday?" he asks as we enter and sit down on the chairs around his table. "Please tell me you are not in trouble." He points at me and I roll my eyes.

"It is the other way around, actually." I say and he nods.

"Someone reported Damon over something he didn't do and he is convinced it is someone else," I told Klaus not to drop Elena's name because Mr. Saltzman is her uncle. "I told him it can't be, so if we can just get the records of people that visited Mr. Clark's office on Monday or Tuesday-"

"No, you know you can't see that." he tells us strictly and we look at each other.

"But you can." I tell him. "Just check it and find if someone who would report me was here."

"Damon, that is just wrong." Mr. Saltzman says. "Who do you think would report you over something you didn't do?"

"For starters, your niece seems to think my purpose in this school is to make her life a living hell." I tell him and his eyes widen.

"Elena wouldn't do that." he snaps. "She has been here for a week but she has never come down here, not even to say hi to me. Someone else is your culprit."

"I don't have any culprit." I assure him. "I just want to know who wants me gone from this school so badly. I thought it was Caroline but I know she wouldn't-"

"I'll get the names." Mr. Saltzman interrupts when he knows I am not backing down. "But if something happens between you and this person that would lead to someone getting hurt, you'll have me to answer to." he says and from the deadly look in his eyes, I know he means it.

I don't know if I can promise anything but I swallow and nod quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _Stop with the mixed signals._

It's been a month since my mum passed away and three weeks into Mystic Academy. I find myself missing her more than any other day, I couldn't sleep last night and the few minutes of sleep I get, I end up waking with tears in my eyes. When I enter the bathroom to take a bath, I cry my eyes out for the ten minutes I was supposed to shower; Caroline is now banging on the door telling me I would be late for class.

"I'll meet you guys, go ahead." I yell from the bathroom and I hear shuffling, meaning they have left. I sigh as I try to shower without drifting in my own thoughts but it is impossible. That pit that I feel in my stomach for the week she died is back in my stomach, it went away for the few weeks I have been here for some reason but it is back now. Maybe because it is getting too real.

It started yesterday when I was writing in my diary, I saw a scribble on the next page. I remembered writing it the night she died. 'Let's see if I would make it here without you'. I jumped to the exact date she died on the next month and wrote that because I honestly didn't think I'd survive so well without her. Then I felt guilty for actually having fun, laughing and even dancing with Caroline one weekend back.

I finally get out of the shower and I curse under my breath when I realise I am late for class. I throw on my clothes and walk out of the door without applying anything on my body or face. I thank God when I reach the class and no teacher is there yet. Then I remember the teacher is on seminar for two weeks and I sigh in relief. We are supposed to do the bulky group assignment during the period. My luck is so rotten that I have to be in the same group with Damon, but thank God Rebekah is our other partner.

"You look a little pale." Rebekah tells me as I sit down and I smile softly. I don't want to go delving into the details. I don't want to drag them with me to my mourning place because I know them and how caring they are, they'd end up giving up something they want to do just to mourn with me all day.

"It's nothing, I am a little unwell."

"You didn't say anything, maybe we should go to the dispensary."

"Listen to her." Damon turns around. "I don't want you throwing up on my back." When he finally locks eyes with me, his expression shifts a little and I see something like understanding." You really don't look good, like worse than usual."

Rebekah gives him the middle finger as she turns to me and presses the back of her hand to my head "You are not warm but your eyes look swollen."

"I said I am fine." I say a little bit harshly and Damon turns around with a cocked brow. I put my head in my palms for a few seconds before turning to Rebekah. She doesn't look hurt; instead she looks like she is waiting for an explanation on why I am being a bitch. "I am sorry, today is not a good day."

"So, you lied when you said you are sick?" Damon asks and I glare at him.

"For the love of god, do me a favour and pretend I am not here for the rest of the day. It's Friday, surely you can pretend I don't exist before Monday."

"Easier said than done." He mutters before turning around and I swallow hard before turning to Rebekah with an apologetic look on my face. I open my mouth to apologise but she cuts me off.

"I am sorry you are having a bad day, but I need to know what is bad. Is it this exact date? Or the day or-"

"Rebekah, it's a month since my mum passed away." I say silently and her mouth falls open.

"Oh." She says before reaching to squeeze my hand. "I am sorry." I nod as I blink away the tears that are threatening to fall. Rebekah's hand stays on mine for a minute before pulling away and turning to her book. She pulls out the assignment we are supposed to do but she doesn't say anything to either of us. I keep my head down as I fiddle with the lock of my locker with my pen but I know the exact moment Damon turns around and I know for how long he stares at me before turning to Rebekah.

"We don't have to do assignment today." He tells her. "We can do it Monday, during the evening prep classes." He doesn't wait for her reply as he stands up and walks out of the class. Okay, so maybe he did that for me but did he feel so bad about feeling sorry for me that he'd walk out of the class. Who said he's even sorry for me? I know he heard what I told Rebekah but he didn't say anything, he probably has something to do so he found that as an excuse to get out of doing the assignment today.

Damon comes back, everything passes away in a blur, I couldn't hear a thing during maths because my thoughts are so loud and I had to make a mental note to ask Rebekah about it later.

During lunch, I pretty much avoid everyone by replying them with a smile, nod or shake of the head. Kol walks up to me and kisses my cheek, we've gotten really close and more comfortable with each other but not enough to get me through today I guess. Because I dismiss him also by zoning out of our conversation but thankfully, Rebekah distracts him by telling him something about the football team and he runs in the field direction.

I turn around to continue the short walk to our table when I bump into someone, Katherine and all my Sprite spills on her blazer. I gasp as my hands fly to mouth but a laugh has already escaped. I mean, I have been trying to get a laugh somewhere out of my mind today but nothing happened, instead I am now laughing after accidentally spilling a drink on my enemy no. 1. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I continue laughing and everyone turns to look at me weirdly. I see Caroline and Rebekah exchange looks before looking at me.

Katherine looks so red and angry; she shifts her gaze to Damon's table -they have been fighting for weeks- and she fumes when she catches Damon's straight face and Klaus' smirk. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am sorry, it wasn't intentional. I just-" I didn't know what to say so I try to contain my laughter by smacking my lips together but I know it is a funny look but it is that or laughing hysterically in her face.

"You bitch, this blazer costs more than your entire wardrobe." I look down to her blazer and surprisingly, it wasn't the Mystic Academy blazer. It is also maroon but it is missing the tiny logos on it. I know I am confused with the whole dreading feeling I have got in the pit of my stomach and I know I offended Katherine this time around but I don't like the insult one bit.

"Too bad you had to sell your soul to get it." My reply sent chuckles coming out from every corner in the room and one look around the room from Katherine, everyone goes silent.

She takes two steps towards me till we're standing eye to eye, then she wears her smirk "I am going to make your life a living hell, Elena Gilbert." She says with a tone of promise in her voice but it doesn't bother me one bit, she did make my life a living hell by making me late for class which means cleaning a staff room and by making me sit in detention for a prank she pulled and framed me for it. She has ruined my bed sheets more than four times and she told the sports master I haven't been going to sports, he made me run ten kilometres a week on his watch. I don't know if she could do worse.

But she could, because her eyes move to my neck and I swallow a lump that comes up my throat. I have been in haste this morning that I forgot to remove my necklace. "Hmm, you know what to do." She says with a smirk but I didn't make a move to remove it. I know stopping her from taking it would get me into trouble and I promised my dad I wouldn't disappoint him. But that doesn't mean I would just hand over my necklace.

I take two steps backward but she only reaches her hand and yanks the necklace from my neck, I gasp the moment it left my neck and Katherine turns it around in her hand. "Pretty." She smirks before moving away.

The hall falls silent for a few seconds before everyone goes back to what they were doing. I stand there looking at the direction she followed and I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to see Klaus looking at me with a pained expression on his face, he knew my mother gave me the necklace but he doesn't know anything about today. In fact, no one does. Maybe I am the only one that misses my mother today but then again, I am not the one who has known her since middle school. I know my dad misses her more than I do.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asks me and Rebekah smacks his head.

"How can you ask her that?" I didn't wait to listen to their banter. I just find my way out of the hall and run back to the hostel. Thank God the hostels aren't closed during classes' time on Fridays because of the disparity in closing time.

I am skipping the rest of the classes and no one is going to stop me.

But I was too late, because Katherine has already done some damage to our room. My bed sheets are ruined once again but she didn't stop there this time, she went as far as squirting all my body lotion on the floor, breaking my hair brush and writing bitch on my dressing mirror with a red lipstick. I am pretty sure it is Rebekah's lipstick and I am already cringing at the expletives she would yell when she comes and find this.

What do I do about Katherine? Maybe I should tell Alaric because I know he'll find a way to lessen something.

I asked Caroline why I shouldn't report Katherine for everything she does to me and Caroline told me it wouldn't work because many tried and they failed. Apparently her parents have a great say on what goes on in the school and they are practically the board of the school. "Katherine is an angel if she is to be compared with her parents," Caroline had said. I know just how awful her parents are. My mum once told us over dinner how there was a case of hit and run and the victim told the police it was Isobel Pierce who had ran him over but Isobel Pierce denied it and even went as far as saying she would ruin him if he ever tried to mess with her again.

So, telling the principal about Katherine is a waste of time but I would tell my uncle. I am getting tired of this.

I yank away the bed sheet as I let my tears fall at the thought of my necklace that is now in her possession. I wonder if I am ever gonna see it again. I mean, this day just got a hundred times bitter, only a month after my mother's death and I have let a bully yank away her necklace from my neck. Thank God I still have the earrings with me; no one can take that from me.

I clean the room, change my clothes and sleep soundly for a few hours and classes ended with my sleep. I wake up the minute I hear the noises and my hand immediately moves to my neck but it comes back empty. So it wasn't a bad dream, it was real. I walk out of the room before Caroline and Rebekah comes back. I move out of the hostel through the other door. I want to be alone; I don't wanna have to answer 'are you okay' questions.

"You were not in class for the last three hours." I hear Damon's voice behind me when I walk out to the sports field and I turn around to look at him.

"I didn't feel like going back, besides someone has to clean the mess your girlfriend left in my room." I spat and he flinches at my voice.

"Listen-"

"Don't even think if it." I snap. "So what? You heard my mum is dead, now you are throwing a pity party for me. I don't need it. We are all going to die someday."

"I wasn't-"

"Just, leave me alone okay?" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "I came here to be alone; I don't want to talk to anyone so that makes you the last person I wanna see."

"Uh, you met me here?" he points out and when I look around, he is right. He doesn't look like he is passing around. He looks like he has been here for some time and someone just intrudes on him.

"Fine, I am leaving." I glare at him but he catches my wrist.

"It is okay, I would leave." he says gently and I am surprised that he actually has that amount of gentleness in him.

"Again with the pity party."

"Don't make me change my mind." He snaps with a glare in his eyes and I swallow as I shake my head. He continues with the glare for a few more seconds before leaving.

I lie down on the grass for a few minutes and I can hear the bell for siesta, I listen as the place goes silent and I think back to my mum. I wonder if she is feeling all alone. I wonder if she found peace and quiet just the way this place sounds now. I wonder if it is true that the soul is taken away to heaven while the body is left to rot away in sand. Nothing is real and nothing would ever last, I remember how perfect her skin was. How beautiful her eyes were. How I got all my features from her and I know if she was to be dug up right now, she wouldn't look like that. Everything would be hollow and I know everyone would be scared to go near her. I feel tears rolling down the side of my temples and it tickles my ear as I put my finger to clean it out.

"Thought I'd find you here." Klaus coos from behind me and I close my eyes to keep myself from snapping at him.

"Or someone told you."

"Fine, he heard me asking your little friends and he told me you were here, he didn't tell them though." He says the last part as if he knows what I need and I silently thank him with my eyes as he lies down beside me.

"I know they are worried but they worry too much, I don't want to ruin their day."

"Hey, I am worried too." he punches my arm lightly. "You are making me sound like a big bad vampire with no humanity."

"I know, but you are different." I tell him with a smile. "You can joke without worrying if you are crossing the line, they wouldn't even talk. Talk less of joking or laughing, I don't want them being all gloomy because of me."

"I understand."

"So tell me something, anything to take my mind off things."

"Damon broke up with Katherine."

"Oh yeah? Now I feel a hundred times better." I say sarcastically.

"Not that way, silly. Someone reported him to the principal about bullying you and at first he thought it was you-"

"Is that why he was being all angry and vague the day he cornered me in the class and told me to admit that I did it?" I ask Klaus and he smirks.

"Yup, so your hate story began making him whisper expletives every time your name is mentioned until I told him I didn't think you did it and with our little detective power, we found out it was Katherine." I don't know why he is telling me about this. We have never discussed Damon before; I don't know why we are starting now.

"Why would she do that?" I am sure I look as surprised as I sound because it doesn't make sense.

"She did it so he would think it is you and that means he would hate you forever because Damon hates anything that would try to get him out of this school."

"And that is not creepy at all."

"His reasons still remains his but it is public knowledge that his mum would get him out of here the next time he causes any trouble."

"Good, now I have my ticket of getting him out of here." I joke and Klaus glares at me.

"It isn't funny." He rolls his eyes. "I am just telling you he is not as bad as he seems. He feels bad for treating you the way he did after he finds out the truth but he is too arrogant to let you know that." and now that he said it, I think back to how Damon wasn't as awful as he used to be to me during my first week here. He stopped taking unnecessary digs at me but the teasing and the sarcastic comments didn't stop. Only the insults did.

"I don't care, Klaus." I tell him. "Damon does what makes Damon feel good about himself; I am not taking some half-assed apology from his friend."

"So, he should apologise by himself?" he asks and I look at him surprisingly.

"What makes you think I want his apology? I don't want anything to do with Damon, him and his girlfriend deserve-"

"He has broken up with her, you know."

"Still not my own business." I assure him. "So, how is it going with the Stefan project?"

Klaus laughs before answering "Latest is he carried Caroline's tray to the table this morning after you left." I laugh as we continue to talk about our friends and Aurora, whom Klaus had dumped because of her annoying habits. "She was flirting with Damon this whole time."

"And they say opposites attract." I murmur with a chuckle and Klaus huffs, sounding offended.

"Damon has like zero similarity to Aurora." He says and it is my turn to scoff. "I mean Aurora is crazy pants while Damon is... Damon. Come on, Elena, I am no saint and you know it. Yet, you treat me like I am hundred times better than Damon."

"Well, I know you and you are my friend." I explain. "By the way, what exactly does she want from Damon? Isn't she like bff's with the she-devil?"

"What did I say about her being crazy? In some sick twisted part of her mind, she thinks Damon would actually jump on her the minute she shows interest in him but he barely notices her and he has-"

"Wait, why are we talking about Damon again?" I sit up and look towards him and he smirks. "Niklaus Mikealson, what is in your mind?"

"Nothing." He is hiding something and I know it but if he wants to be that way, fine. "So, who is coming to visit you tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I say as I pull my knees to my body. "Maybe my aunt, she promised she would come." He nods slowly and I let out a chuckle. "I don't know if my dad would come, he didn't say anything about it before I left."

"I hope he comes."

"Me too."

The next day, I feel better and I laugh and joke with Caroline as she applies my makeup. While both Rebekah and Caroline opt out for dresses, I wear my comfy jeans and shirt. I don't want to go through the trouble of straightening down my dress when the wind outside is a little crazier than most days. I also don't want my skin getting dry or showing off my legs. Caroline thought I was only being shy when I refused to wear a dress.

We walk together to the visiting ground where booths are set with a tall umbrella on top because of the sun and Rebekah is lucky enough to spot her parents the minute we arrive. She runs off to hug her mother and her dad says something before wrapping his arms around them, they look happy. I spot Klaus and Kol walk up to them after a few minutes and I couldn't tear my gaze off them. They happen to be a big family but from the way they carry their conversations, joking with each other, their dad punching both his sons playfully, they seem like a perfect happy family.

"God, what is the point?" I stand up after like an hour of sitting with Caroline in silence. "I don't even know if anyone is going to come, I am leaving." I say as I down my water afraid of being thirsty if I decide to take a little detour before going back to the hostel.

"Just wait, there is like two hours left." Caroline says. "I am sure someone would show up before the visiting hours are over." I look at her sternly and she rolls her eyes as she stands up. "Fine, let's go say hi to Rebekah's family."

We walk up to Rebekah's family and Klaus decides to embarrass me by introducing me as Kol's girlfriend.

"Hey, she was my friend before Kol's little heart started to feel something for her." Rebekah argues.

"Okay, let me do this again." Klaus says. "Mum, dad, meet Elena Gilbert, our good friend and Kol's better half."

"Klaus!" Kol interrupts embarrassingly and their parents laugh. Kol's eyes never meet mine. He was always mischievous but I never thought something like this would make him go red.

"Don't mind my children; it's nice to meet you." Esther says as she squeezes my shoulder and I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Elena, your dad won't shut up about his brilliant little daughter." Mikeal informs and I blush. He is dad's boss at work and it is good to know my dad has a good rapport with him. After all, I am a little bit too attached to their family now.

"That she is." Kol smiles.

We stay for a few more minutes before we decide to go back to our table but a voice stops us.

"Caroline, come and say hi to my parents." Stefan says and Caroline hesitates at first but I nod to her in approval and she walks the short distance to them. Damon looks so out of place, standing aside with his mum, having a private conversation. I can hear Caroline and Stefan's dad having an easy conversation before my eyes drifts back to where Damon stands with their mother.

"She told the principal I was bullying some poor girl and I actually thought it was the girl that reported me. I called her names." he says in an angry voice, thank god our backs are to each other. I don't want him seeing me here.

"So, you broke up with her because you called some nitwit names for a few days?" I am the nitwit, okay. "Get over yourself, Damon. Katherine wants what's good for you and you know it. I hope this 'poor girl' of yours don't end up like Charlotte."

"She means nothing to me." he mutters quickly. "I just don't want Katherine meddling in my life and that-" I have had enough so I start walking away and a few minutes later, Caroline comes back apologising.

"I am sorry, Giuseppe is always like that." I raise a brow at the fact that she is on first name basis with Stefan's dad. "I had to get out of there though before their monster of a mother comes back. Hey, Elena, does your dad wear glasses?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, that woman looks a lot like your aunt and-" she points but the rest of her voice fades away as I see my dad standing with Jenna, looking around the surrounding.

I actually run to my dad and he practically picks me up and twirls around with me. He kisses my head before setting me down. "I missed you, baby girl." I look up at him with tears in my eyes and he wipes them away. "Aww, please don't cry."

"Hey, baby." Jenna says as I reach to hug her but a bump stops me and I pull back excitedly. She grins when she sees me staring at her belly and I reach to hug her side.

"I am so happy to see you guys." I tell them and turn to Jenna. "Alaric didn't say anything."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you never go see him?" Jenna taps her chin with her finger playfully and I grin. "How are you doing?"

"How is Caroline?" Dad asks and I turn to look at him. I remember telling him I was afraid I wouldn't do well with the rich kids.

"Caroline is great, dad. She is a sweetheart, so is Rebekah, Klaus and Kol." His brows fly up and Jenna chuckles. "I made so many friends, I know, but they are all great. Actually, I would introduce you all, come on."

We start walking towards the booths and my dad puts his arm around my shoulder "I sneaked in your favourite brownies; I know we aren't supposed to bring food or anything but I couldn't stop myself." He whispers and I smile at him appreciatively. He breaks the rule just to bring my favourite sugar treat.

"Thank you, dad." I say as we sit around the booth and the cooks I usually see in the kitchen are the ones entertaining our visitors with drinks and snacks. I thank them as they drop a soda and meat pie in front of my dad and Jenna.

I tell them everything about my new friends, our school activities, Kol, my favourite subject but I specifically left out the part about Katherine. I don't want them worrying about me.

"So, this new boyfriend of yours-" Dad says and I roll my eyes.

"I don't think we should call him that just yet." I mean, we haven't even kissed. We are still at the kiss on the cheek part.

"Do I need to get a gun?"

"Feel free to, but just know that he is a Mikealson." I stick out my tongue and Jenna lets out a throaty chuckle. "He is harmless and really, we are just friends with a little bit of feeling. Please don't let him know I say anything if he actually comes here to say hi."

"I won't." My dad rubs my back gently as we continue to discuss his work. Jenna excuses herself when she sees Alaric and my dad turns to me seriously. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Is it okay that I only had one full day of missing her since I came here?" I ask silently. "I mean, I miss her everyday but am I supposed to have fun and joke around when she is barely-"

"El, baby, it is perfectly fine to feel the way you do." He says as he squeezes my hand. "She wouldn't want you to stop being you, okay? As long as she still lives in your memory and you don't block her out -because that's how some people deal with things like this- then you are fine."

"I love you, dad." I reach to hug him and he kisses the side of my head. "Let me go and get my friends." I succeed in bringing Caroline over and she comes with her mum, they stay with us for a few minutes before Rebekah joins us. She says Kol has gone back to the hostel when their parents left but she could send for him. "No, it is okay." I don't know if I am relieved or disappointed to know that my dad wouldn't be meeting my potential boyfriend.

The closing hours come faster than they should and everyone says their goodbye, I cling to my dad with tears in my eyes after all my friends left. Jenna and Alaric are walking a few steps ahead of us as I hand dad the few brownies leftover. We feasted on it with Caroline and Rebekah in secret, because we don't want any staff finding out. Rebekah had taken one in her hand to give to Kol because he loves brownies and while we are standing there, Klaus walks up to us.

"Good day, Mr. Gilbert." Klaus says as he shakes my dad's hand. I see Damon trailing a few steps behind Klaus and I shift on my foot as he decides to come over and shake my dad's hand too. Son of a bitch.

"I am Damon." He introduces with a charming smile as my dad gives them the brownies leftover and Klaus takes one. Damon hesitates for a bit before taking it and dad chuckles.

"Don't worry; there is no pot in it."

"Damn." Damon jokes as he takes it and surprisingly my dad smiles as he eats it. The whole exchange annoys me because this is Damon, they guy who insulted me to my face times without number. Damon, who was telling his mum I don't mean anything to him but here he is, smiling and being all charming to my dad. What a hypocrite.

"Come on, dad, we don't want the security to talk to you again." I am hoping he doesn't notice the hint of anger in my voice, because I don't want him to worry. I grab the carton of brownies from his hand. "I'll keep this." I smile and we say our goodbyes before I wait to see him disappear from the gate.

I walk briskly to where Damon and Klaus are standing and I push the carton in Damon's chest "You don't have to be so charming to my dad because of some stupid brownies." He looks shocked and speechless as I start to walk away but his voice shouts after me.

"Unlike you, your dad is actually likeable." His voice is angry and I don't care as I turn around without stopping.

"Fuck you, Damon." I shout. I can't believe he is the first person to make me utter a curse word loudly. Guess he is that annoying.

"I don't want you to." he says sarcastically and I can hear the smirk in his voice but I ignore him and walk back to the hostel. I can't believe he ruined this for me. When I saw my dad an hour ago, I didn't think there was something that could actually ruin how good I felt but I was wrong. Damon has broken so many records for me and they were all bad records. It has got to stop.

A few minutes with Caroline and Rebekah updating me about everything that happened when their parents came made me forget about Damon. Rebekah tells me how some Marcel guy had sent her a letter, he was her friend from when she used to live in London -that is why she has a different accent- but she insists he is only a friend and his letter doesn't give away anything even if he is interested in her.

I find myself sneaking away to the sports arena after dinner; I find the place comforting with all the silence. The students would rather go to the swimming pool or visit their friends in different hostels or play games in their common room, but I would rather stay here. I lie down on the grass in the games field and even though the lights are blinding as I look up, I know this is the place I would rather be than risk running into someone that doesn't like me.

"Peaceful, right?" a voice asks and I groan loudly than I have ever done in my life. I clench my eyes shut hoping I am imagining things but I guess I am not that lucky. "I brought you this."

"Damon, you can eat the damn brownies." I say to him. "I don't care."

"Elena, the one brownie I ate earlier was because I didn't want to seem rude to your dad or have to explain to him that I am diabetic." Shit, I totally forgot that he is diabetic. That was why he hesitated before taking the brownie. At first, I thought it was because he wouldn't want a brownie from some middle class family of Mystic Falls.

I turn to look at him and I stand right up when I see him holding my necklace. I rush to him to take it but he pulls it back. I frown and he smirks. Maybe he is just playing some sick joke with me; maybe he wants to rub it in my face.

"What do you want with me?" I ask him and he smirks.

"You don't realise just how dangerous that question is." He purrs. "Maybe, this necklace could actually get me some things from you." he dangles it in front of my face and I reach to snatch it but he is faster.

I sigh in exasperation before looking at him in the eye "It is my mother's," his face falls as I mention that. "Yes, it means a lot to me but if you are going to blackmail me because of it, you can go and put it around your girlfriend's neck for all I care."

He curls his lip before walking towards me, circling me and clasping the necklace around my neck. "Hmm," he breathes as he turns me around and stares at the necklace.

"Thank you." I say without meeting his eyes and he chuckles. "How did you get it back?"

"Let's just say I don't think it is a good idea to wear it where she could see it, okay?" he says and I nod quickly. We stare at each other for a few seconds but a yawn chooses that moment to escape my mouth. Damon barks out a laugh and I roll my eyes.

"So, what, we don't hate each other anymore?" I say without worrying that I sound stupid and he frowns.

"I don't hate you, Elena." He tells me. "I just don't think it is a good idea to be friends."

"Right." I say as my cheeks turn warm. I look away from him for a moment before looking back at him. "I would just go back in."

"Alright."

"Good night." I start walking away.

"Elena." He calls; I turn around to look at him. "Tonight didn't happen." He says seriously and I stare at him and feel my heart clench tightly. "Are we clear?" he moves towards me to confirm and after finding where my mind went to for a moment, I nod.

"Crystal."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I clutch my sweater tighter against my body as I make my way towards the classes' area, once again my insulin pump is acting up and I have to rely on Margaret to give me the shots. I have to go through the torture of her icy looks and her hand holding my arm so tight. When I told her goodbye and thank you, I knew there was no getting it right with her when she simply ignored me.

Women.

I sigh in exasperation. All my life, I am yet to meet a decent woman that would love me for who I am not what I am or feel obligated to love me. If you count Klaus's mother out, everyone else is pretty damn the same. My mother, who decided to draw out my life for me by pretty much telling me what I am supposed to do and who I am supposed to marry. Then Katherine, who is just pure evil.

And now I am stuck with her again, thanks to my mum. She had to call her over on visiting day and she has been following me since then. The only way mum had gotten the chance to cling her to me was when I told her I needed money. Now, somehow she knew how much we were supposed to pay for the excursion and when I asked her for more, -because of the bet with Klaus- she started calling me baby and telling me to forgive Katherine, she did what she did because she loves me. The only way I had to get the money was by telling her I forgave Katherine.

Then I decided to kill two birds with one stone, I saw Elena's necklace in Katherine's purse and I stole it. Katherine was never careless with her things but whenever she is with my mum -because they are of the same specie- she seems to be in another world, hence giving me the chance to steal the necklace. When she checked her purse and noticed the necklace wasn't there, she only shrugged and told me good riddance when in reality it has been in my pocket all the while.

Two weeks after that, studies are getting a bit heavier than usual but I have been there, everything is just like revision to me but I don't plan on wasting another year. Even if I did, repeating the same class twice means expulsion. So I would rather go with the flow.

I need to get down to the classes' area before the janitor starts asking questions because classes have been over for the past twenty minutes. I bash into someone as I round the corner to the hallway and the books the person is holding scatters all over the place. "Watch where you are going." I snap without looking at the person and when I didn't receive a response, I look down and I almost groan out loud. Elena.

Count out how close we have been sitting in class, this is the first time I have been so close to her since the day I give her back her necklace. I avoided going to the sports' area because I know that isn't 'my place' anymore and staying near her is starting to affect me in ways I don't like. For some bloody reason, my heart picks up a fast pace and I look away as she stands up, clutching her books tightly against her chest.

I open my mouth to say something but we stand there staring at each other and after what seems like a minute, a voice cuts in "My, my. If it isn't daddy's girl." A guy named Enzo says and I am confused for a second then I remember how Elena ran to her dad on visiting day and he picked her up.

"The one and only." Elena answers sarcastically as she turns her head sideways to get a better look at him. I notice then that her hair is in some strange ponytail with two braids. Is that even permissible, because it makes me swallow a lump in my throat?

"Damon, please tell me you don't have a thing for her." he turns to me but my eyes are still fixed on Elena who is blushing. "Really, she is a prude." His voice goes down a few octaves and Elena blushes even deeper. "We went on a date three months back and when I decided to give her the best smooch of her life, she practically went running."

"No, Enzo, I kicked you." Elena clarifies with a sly smile on her face. "Because I didn't want to kiss a sleazebag like you." she shrugs.

"Uh oh, a little birdie told me you were just afraid to get your first kiss out of the way. I mean, did you get the chance to do that or you are still saving it for Mr. Right, because-"

"Shut the fuck up, Enzo." My own voice sounds foreign to me because I am not angry but I am annoyed as fuck. I am a second away from throwing a punch at him. "Leave." I tell him and he hesitates for a moment before turning around and leaving.

I start walking away but a clap stops me and I turn to look at Elena "So, that is how it's gonna be? You act all tough to me but you jump in and take my fights all the time, I am not some charity case, Damon. I can handle myself. You barely talk to me and-"

"Elena, don't think too hard into it." I say to her and I don't care if I sound rude, I am not going anywhere near her, no matter how interesting I find her. "Katherine was careless with your necklace, I found it and brought it back to you and now, Enzo was being too loud and I was just coming from the dispensary, I did that for me."

She blushes even deeper now.

"I don't give a rat ass what you think." I tell her and she avoids my gaze. "But I am curious" I walk up to her "You have never been kissed?" I want her answer to be 'yes, care to get that out of the way for me?' because, damn, her lips looks so inviting.

"That is none of your business." She snaps and I chuckle.

"You mean all this while, Kol has never-"

"Okay, you kids, what are you doing all alone here?" The janitor asks and I move back from Elena with a smirk on my face. "I am about to close up the main doors, you could only get out through the emergency exit if you aren't fast enough."

"It's Friday, Mr. Kent, cheer up." I roll my eyes at the moody person and he grumbles and walks away in response. For some reason, I am now chipper when a few minutes ago, I have been brooding. "So, see you later, Elena?"

"I don't want to." she scowls before walking away and I laugh as I go on to get my stuff from the classroom.

The next day, I find myself in the laundry room again because that has become a thing for me during the past few weeks. Except this time around I find my reason to be one name, Elena. I have been wanting to see her since yesterday, I long to see that blush creep up in her face like never before. I have never seen anyone look so beautiful when they go all red; she is proving to me once again that she isn't just anyone.

"Hey, baby." Katherine coos, had I known she would be here, I would have stayed in the hostel and wait to see Elena on Monday. "Why have you been coming here?"

She leans in to kiss my lips but I turn around and her lips end up on my cheek. She pulls back with a frown and I can practically feel the anger radiating off her as she folds her arms against her chest.

"What is going on with you?" she asks furiously and I cock a brow at her? "I apologised for reporting you, I was doing it for your own sake."

"Were you?" I snap back as I take her hand and pull her with me towards the entrance of the room, when we are at a safe distance from nosy ears; I stop and turn to her. "Or were you doing for yourself? Your moves screamed insecurity, Katherine and you know it." I let out a hiss in annoyance.

"I saw you talking to her the day she came and you were always defending her." she shouts angrily, I don't know where she is coming from. It is obvious she is talking about Elena but why would she think I have a reason for defending Elena?

"I don't even know her, for fuck's sake." I shouted angrily. "Why would you think I would actually have a thing for her? I was with you and I know I am not a saint but I wouldn't have gone after Elena when I am with you. Why do you even hate her?"

"Because it all started with her, Damon." She shouts and I frown as she walks hastily towards me, I have never seen her eyes looking as deadly as they are right now. "Seven years ago, Damon, at that stupid Halloween party. Mason said there was a girl that looked like me, he mentioned her name was Elena and without thinking you said she was prettier, everyone else agreed. I was standing over there, totally in love with you even at that age but you didn't even-" she halts in her own words and I run my fingers through my hair. I can't even remember that had happened for the life of me. If you had told me I have met Elena Gilbert before, I would have denied it but now that Katherine has tears on her eyes -something that doesn't happen easily- I know she has her reason. Even if it was childish and girly.

"Jesus, Katherine, I was what, ten years old at the time?" I take her face in my hand and look her in the eyes. "I didn't know what I was saying, I can't even remember what happened at that party, I-" My words are cut off as her eyes trail behind me and I turn around to look at Elena, wearing a tank top with shorts, her hair still in that two way ponytail as she holds a laundry basket in her hand.

I turn to look at Katherine but she is still staring at Elena with that angry expression on her face, Elena refuses to meet my eyes as she finally gets her feet to move slowly towards us. She heard everything we said if the look on her face is any indication.

"Listen," I say the moment Elena walks past us. "If it is any consolation, I don't think any other girl is prettier than you. You are all I see." And as cheesy as that sounds to my ears, it makes Katherine smile. Good, because I don't have any more lines to comfort her with. I kiss her cheek and she beams as she hooks her arm through mine.

"What do you say?" she smirks. "Should we go back to your room, everyone is away right now." she walks her fingers on my chest seductively.

"It is not right." I tell her.

"Since when do you care about that?" her voice is now down to the classic seductress voice that she always pulls off and I have to fight back a groan. "Come on, everyone else sneaks off somewhere to have sex with their girlfriend, don't pretend you don't know that."

Actually I don't, because my life doesn't revolve about sex. I have got enough problems as it is. My eyebrows lift and she shakes her head, clearly infuriated "Don't you have to write your weekly report?" I ask her, trying to change the topic and she glares at me. My hands move to her waist as I hug her and whisper to her "Next weekend is Halloween, lots of make out is guaranteed."

"Geez, I feel a lot better." She mutters as she pushes back, her hands moving to her hips. "My boyfriend tells me when it is right or isn't to make out with him." She rolls her eyes before walking away and I snort, making my way back to the laundry room.

Nowadays, conversations with Katherine exhaust me. They suck out all the energy in me and for some reason, I long for it to be over. At some point, I did love Katherine if not for anything for the love she has for me, but she gets more horrible as the days go by. Her family is just as terrible as she is, sometimes even worse, something about birds of the same feather I guess. We had many problems with her and it was all easy to overcome because let's face it, what do I have to be sorry for? But since she reported me and lied about it, I just don't feel it anymore. She knew it would have affected me badly and she still went on and did it, I don't think I can ever come back from that.

I just need to find a right time to tell her that and make sure mum doesn't make a stupid decision because of it.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Elena jumps around and her soapy hand hits against my chest as I whisper into her ear.

"Don't do that." she hits me in the chest and I stagger back a little. "Maybe you should give me a code name, seeing as somehow I always end up being the topic of discussion for you." Not bad, after all she is right.

"Don't embarrass yourself, Elena." I roll my eyes. "I don't even remember that stupid Halloween party, I don't even remember seeing you or knowing you."

"I don't either." She snaps back in a whisper. "What I remember was Katherine bullying me and squirting tooth paste all over my hair at that party, what I remember was countless number of times that she tortured me all because of something you said that you didn't even mean, something that shouldn't have been so big of a deal that she would still hate me. So, maybe it is time you stop creeping up on me and having conversations with me when I am alone."

"I don't-"

"I am tired, Damon." Her hands fall at her side, still whispering. "I am tired of fighting back when I finally know I wasn't the one that did something that made her hate me."

"I am sorry." I tell her seriously as my hand finds hers. Even with the soap, her hand is warm and soft. I realise right there that I have never had enough of warm and soft things in my life. Her eyes move to our intertwined hands and she looks around the room but I try to convince myself I am not doing anything wrong. "For everything, for thinking you reported me."

"It's fine." She says as her hand moves against mine. "Now let go of my hand," I did before she adds. "And I know this never happened." She turns to the machine as she presses the buttons swiftly and it starts moving. She leans against the table next to the machine, pretending I wasn't there but her body language betrays her. She moves uncomfortably every single second and checks the machine every five seconds.

I chuckle and she frowns before turning to look at me. "You do realise you set that to fifteen minutes, right?"

"I did?" she flushes embarrassingly and mutters something under her breath before turning to the machine, pressing the buttons but it doesn't seem to work. I laugh quietly and push her out of the way with my hip as I stop it altogether and set it to five minutes. "I didn't realise you know how to operate It." she says in a manner that suggests she is talking about my background and I roll my eyes.

"Well, how would I have saved you just now?"

"Again with the saving?" she lifts a brow.

"That was a joke." I clarify. "So, next week is Halloween, do you have costumes?"

"And you assume I would tell you if I did so your girlfriend would come to destroy it? No, I don't."

"Hey, I am not Katherine's toy boy." I defend myself because she is starting to annoy me.

"Huh? Could have fooled me." she says and when I didn't reply her, she turns to look at me. Maybe I look so hurt because she shakes her head and say "Sorry, okay? It is just that you try to make conversation and then when you try to leave, you'd tell me it didn't happen."

I open my mouth to defend myself but Kol appears out of nowhere and kiss Elena. Really kiss her, like on the lips kiss. I freeze in place but I try to move myself away from the atrocious image. My heart is pounding like it never has before as I get out of the laundry room, I have never wanted to hurt Kol so badly.

Then I stop to ask myself why I am thinking that way? Am I jealous? But I can't be, I don't even like Elena Gilbert. I just know that I feel bad for accusing her of something she didn't do and I finally realise she is not as bad as she seems and she is easy to talk to. Maybe I am just upset over the fact that Kol interrupted our conversation and nothing else.

Yes, that makes more sense.

So, Enzo had been lying when he said Elena have never kissed anyone. Maybe she was telling the truth when she told him she just didn't want to kiss a sleazebag like him.

"Yo, man, why so sweaty?" Klaus asks teasingly as I bump into him in the hostel hallway and I blink. "Is it the sugar?" he asks worriedly and I shake my head. "Alright, I would be back in a jiffy." He says as he hurries down the hall and I walk inside our room.

Where were her idiotic friends the whole time I was conversing with her? Maybe if they had been there, I wouldn't even have gone near her or talk to her or even witness that kiss up close.

I do know one thing though; I don't want to wait till next weekend to have a make out session with Katherine.

Blocking the gruesome image of Kol and Elena kissing wasn't so bad, I only had to have Katherine with me for the rest of the day to block it.

The next day, we go outing because it is a Sunday. We are allowed to have one outing on a Sunday every month. Lord knows I have never been so happy to get out of the school, somehow the air outside feels less suffocating than the one in school, it feels fresher.

Apparently, this outing is all about going to the mall and shopping for Halloween. I don't do Halloween, unfortunately. So I have a field day watching the students circle the mall and shops in confusion of what to choose and what to wear. Klaus comes back to me with his outfit -Jack the Ripper- and I tell him it is perfect.

"Klaus, they refuse to agree to my outfit choice." Caroline whines, appearing behind Klaus and he turns around. Rebekah and Elena follow closely behind, as if afraid Klaus would change their minds.

"I am not wearing a tutu." Rebekah confesses and I bark out a laugh. Four pair of eyes glares at me in annoyance. I hold the stare of the only brown eyes there but she tears her gaze away.

"Me neither." Elena says and Caroline huffs, turning to Klaus with the hope of siding with her. "Caroline, come on, Rebekah's idea was so much better."

"Rebekah does not want to be a designer." Caroline stomps her feet like the little brat she is. I roll my eyes, why are they even going to wear the same thing? Except if...

"Are you guys going as Powerpuff Girls?" I ask before I could stop myself and they all turn to look at me, before Caroline and Rebekah stare at Elena accusingly.

"I didn't tell him." she glares at me. "Why would you think I did?"

"Because-" Caroline starts but Rebekah cuts her off.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, we have like only twenty minutes left." she ushers her friends to the nearest store and I release a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

"You missed the meeting yesterday." Klaus says with his arms folded against his chest. He knows I did it on purpose.

"Klaus, the excursion is postponed, it isn't happening until the second part of this semester." I tell him. "That is like three months away." I don't want to receive his lecture about responsibilities so I start walking away.

"Still, you are the secretary." He argues. "You should have been there but instead; you think sneaking off to god knows where doing god knows what with Katherine-"

"Is better? Of course, it is better than being in a cramped space with people I can barely stand." I say hotly as I turn around and he stops. He is looking at me as if I am infected with some virus, as if I don't know what I am talking about, as if he is disappointed in me.

"Damon, when are you ever going to let her go?" he asks me and I should tell him that I am not holding on anymore, but that will only complicate things furthermore.

"Maybe I don't want to." I lie.

Klaus stares at me for what seems like minutes but were mere seconds before nodding and dropping his hands to his sides, it looks like he's given up. He looks hurt for a moment as he stares sideways before turning to me and shaking his head "Have a good life tearing down yourself by being with that bitch."

He walks away and I stare at the spot he's been standing at.

All this while that I have been back with Katherine, Klaus has only watched from a distance. I can see disappointment and that disapproving look behind his eyes anytime I am with Katherine but he's never talked until today. What pushed him to do so, I don't know.

I switch buses with someone else because I want to give Klaus some space and have some time for myself to think but is a little harder seeing as I end up on the same bus, same seat with Elena.

"Could you please switch with me?" I didn't bother hiding the fact that I don't want to sit near her as I tap on the shoulder of the person sitting in front of me but she only shakes her head and mutter sorry. I turn to look at Elena who is clutching some shopping bag against her chest, she is looking right above and I shake my head as I sit near her.

We ignore each other for nearly the whole ride until Rebekah finally taps Elena on the shoulder and ask her "Have you seen Kol around?"

"He said he wasn't coming." Elena shrugs. "Why, are you worried about him?" she teases and I could imagine Rebekah rolling her eyes. She hates it when people imply that she cares about her brothers.

"No, Elena, you are the only one that care about Kol." Rebekah says before she goes back to whispering with Caroline.

"Did the kiss scare him off? That bad?" I lower my voice as I lean in towards her and I can see how frustrated she is because she opens her mouth to answer me and when she actually turns around to look at me, I didn't realise my face have been so close to hers because our foreheads bump.

"Ouch." She shrieks and her friends ask her if she is okay. "I am fine." She mutters as her hand moves to rub her forehead, I resist from doing so myself. "You are unbelievable." She snaps.

"What? I asked a simple, harmless question-" I try to play innocent but she cuts me off.

"Harmless? Is that what you call it?" she sounds angry, for good reason. Oh, I miss this. I have been so nice to Elena these past few days that I forget how awesome our banter is. I forget how I like the way her voice sounds when she gets all defensive and passionate.

"Mh-mm, if kissing conversations make you so uncomfortable, I wonder what would happen if I ask you the last time you get laid."

She blushes but remains quiet.

"Hmm? I can't hear you?" I say dramatically as I cup my hand to my ear and she huffs out irately.

"That is because I am ignoring you, jackass." She says as the bus comes to a halt. "Who are you, really?" she is walking past me and towards the bus doors before I can answer her.

The thing is, I wouldn't have had the answer to her question. And that is something I wouldn't have wanted her to see. So, yes, I am great at being an asshole, that much is a public knowledge but who knows her tiny little question would have set me off into thinking hard?

I walk out of the bus and watch her walk ahead as Caroline says something before tickling her sides, making her jump adorably. They run the rest of the way to the hostel and I look to the other way to see Klaus walking off too. I have managed to piss two people off without trying hard. I want to stop and think to myself, who am I, really?

First off, Elena was right to tell me that I have been sending mixed signals her way but I have a reason. I realise I actually like Elena, even if it is not romantically. I know I enjoy her company, how easy she is to talk to. What I don't like is the idea of falling for her because it is possible. Or the fact that Katherine would find out I like her and she would do something to hurt her more than she is already hurting her.

Katherine already hates Elena, if she finds out that I even talk to Elena, with the amount of power she has in her hands in this school, I am afraid to think of what she would do to her. Because she would stop at nothing, just like she did with Charlotte. So, maybe being a dick to Elena isn't such a bad idea because at least it would keep her safe.

Klaus makes the move to leave our room the moment I enter but I stop him. we have been friends for years but that doesn't mean I tell him everything, he knows I have an awful relationship with my mother but he doesn't know the details, he only knows the things that are necessary, or the ones that slips up or the ones that happens when he is there. He doesn't know my mother is the one that wants me with Katherine but he finds out now.

"I can't let Katherine go." I tell him and he huffs. "Because-"

"Don't say you love her, Damon, because you don't." Klaus protests and I am a little surprised of how sure he sounds.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I shrug. "But you know the cliché, the town's richest boy and the most popular girl in town, how they're supposed to fall in love, get married and have cute babies? Well, it is more than a cliché for me, that is what is going to happen, at least according to my mother."

"Wait, back up, are you telling me your mother have been planning this all this while?"

"Yeah." I answer.

"And this is going to sound so wrong on so many levels but why can't you retaliate?" well, that is one thing I can't tell, Klaus. No matter how much I trust you.

"Because I am not supposed to." I say seriously. "Because, she controls everything, if I even try to, she would get to me in some other way and convince me to do what she wants."

"Is that why you suddenly got back with her after visiting day?" he sounds angry, angrier than I have ever seen him. Klaus might seem like a big softie on the outside but when he loses his temper, it is not good. I haven't seen that in a while but now he is losing control because I am being maltreated.

"Calm down," I roll my eyes. Trying to make joke of the situation. "It was all me this time, I needed something from her and she made me promise I have to give Katherine a chance-"

"The $70?" Klaus runs his hands through his hair. I want to say pretty and smart but I know better than that. "Jesus, Damon, I am sorry." He pats my shoulder as he joins me to sit on my bed. "I didn't know it was this bad. I mean, does Stefan know all this?"

"No, he doesn't know the half of it." I tell Klaus. "And it would be best if he didn't find out."

"He won't." Klaus assures me. "But you'd get free of them, Damon."

"I know, I just don't know how."

But I do know how, I am just not ready to go that far.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _You taste good._

"So what's going on with you and Damon?" Caroline whispers casually as she takes a sip from her drink. We decided to skip night prep and eat biscuits just beneath the dispensary staircase just because we wanted to. Wait, I wouldn't do that because I want to, I did it because I was so damn exhausted. Katherine has found another way to make my life a living hell and I missed dinner along with Caroline, so we decided to have a very bad and unhealthy dinner during night prep.

"What are you saying?" I ask as I bite on my biscuit.

"Come on, you were all whispers on the bus the other day, not to forget the epic laundry room scene." Caroline gushes, if I didn't know any better, I would say she is happy. "It was my idea not to interrupt you two."

So, that was what happened. I wanted them to come to my rescue the minute Damon stood by my side that day but it didn't happen, because they didn't want to interrupt. "Well, shame, because nothing was going on. I mean, come on, Care', it's Damon."

She shrugs as if she understands what I mean before turning to me "So, the kiss with Kol at the laundry room. Was it the first?"

"Uh, no." I answer and I can see her rolling her eyes in the slight dimness. "We- well, I kissed him on Friday because I wanted to get it over with and now it has become a regular thing."

"God, Elena, of course it would become a regular thing, you are in a relationship." She rolls her eyes as she grabs a biscuit with all the energy she is using in talking. "Was it pleasant? And why didn't you tell me?"

"It was pleasant." I answer meekly and when she doesn't response I roll my eyes and continue. "Why would you want to know about my boring first kiss? It just happened, we were coming out of the dining hall that evening and I just decided to do it, it was weird at first but the one in the laundry room was better." Even though Kol interrupted my conversation with Damon.

"Elena, we are friends." Caroline says in a tiny voice. "You should be able to tell me anything." her assuring voice is on and I nod politely. "So, are you going home for the thanksgiving break?"

"Of course I am going home." I answer with an obvious tone.

"I thought you'd be staying, all the bookworms stay."

"I am not a bookworm." I tell her. "Tonight should be the proof of that." Caroline nods approvingly. "Besides, I have to go take care of my dad. Make sure he is eating right." Caroline lets out a throaty chuckle at the same time the tiny generator that was used for the dispensary because their power went out earlier in the day bounces to life.

My eyes widen at the thought of getting caught and Caroline starts whispering "Oh god, we are so dead." I stand and start taking the biscuit packs and stuffing it into my handbag, trying to find a way to get out of here when the generator quiets. I look at Caroline and she sighs in relief but her eyes widen again and I follow the direction of her sight to see a dark figure making its way towards us.

I brace myself for the worst just in time to see Damon standing under the dim light with a smug smirk on his face. "You kids make everything easy." He says as Caroline puts her face in her palms from where she is sitting, clearly trying to regain her calm. I glare at Damon and he winks at me before turning to Caroline. "Blondie, Stefan has been looking for you and he is going crazy, please go and save my brother's life." he says with a pout and Caroline, who believes everything he just said -probably because of her love for Stefan- stands straight and holds my arm.

"Let's go." She says.

And I don't know what my mind was whispering to me but my answer surprises both me and Damon "You go ahead."

"You are gonna be okay?" she asks and I only nod in response.

"Don't look at me like that." Damon says to me just before Caroline left. "You were the one who left me with the stupid lab assignment, it is bad enough that you have to be my lab partner, now you expect me to do all the work?" he says and Caroline stares at me apologetically as she runs off.

I start walking towards the classes' area just behind Caroline; maybe letting her leave was a bad idea. "You are an ass." I mutter as I hear him fall in stride just beside me. I avoid looking at him under the dim lights because his complexion and eyes look out of this world with the help of the lights. They are the last thing I want to be thinking about.

"Amber does all the assignments."

I turn around so fast it surprises me and poke my index finger in his chest "I am not Amber." I whisper hotly and his eyes darken for a second before his smirk comes back in place. "Damon, I don't care what you think about me, I am not here to please you and I am definitely not going to do your assignments for you, you need to man up and do everything as it should be done before it smacks you hard in the face."

"You don't know anything about me, Elena." His face is now serious and I shrug, as if that is my point.

"I guess that makes us even." I reply. "So, stop with the attitude and torture."

"It isn't my fault if you can't take a joke." He shrugs.

"There is a thin line between a joke and an insult."

"When was the last time I insulted you?"

"I can't remember, really, I am busy being a nitwit to remember every single insult you threw my way." oh god. He wasn't supposed to know I heard his conversation with his mum all those weeks back. Now he is staring at me with a confused expression, but he is smart, he is going to remember it soon.

"Did you by any chance plant a bug on me or something?" he asks because he looks genuinely confused. "How is it that you know every damn conversation I had?"

"I don't know, maybe you should have chose a better place than an opened visiting field to have a conversation about me with your mum."

"Jesus Christ, Elena, you are annoying." He hisses and I try not to let that hurt me but it did. Of course, he would find me annoying. I would find myself annoying if I eavesdropped on a conversation and pretended not to feel sorry about it.

He walks away and we ended up doing the assignment separately. Thanks heaven for the individual or lab partners' option.

The day for the Halloween party happens to be the coldest day of the year yet; I cringe as I stare at the dresses we are supposed to wear in the next few hours.

"It wouldn't be so bad." Rebekah chuckles and I turn to look at her. "You can always wear leggings."

"Nope, Blossom doesn't wear leggings." I wink at her and she laughs. I am going as Blossom, Caroline as Bubbles and Rebekah as Buttercup. She has a wig to go with the look; otherwise we would look ridiculous as powerpuff girls with two blondes.

"God, you can never get it right with that asshole." Caroline's angry voice booms through our room and I know who she is talking about.

I give her the benefit of the doubt as I ask "Who?"

"Damon, of course." She stomps her foot in frustration. "Do you know what happened? His stupid girlfriend was dumb enough to get him a coke and out of the goodness of my heart, I give him my zero sugar coke but he just glared at me and left both the cokes sitting there."

"Uh, is that why you are holding both now?" Rebekah gestures to Caroline's hand where she is holding the varieties of coke and Caroline nods.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to leave any in case he changed his mind." Caroline smirks arrogantly as she throws me the coke with zero sugar. "You prefer this one, right?"

"Yeah, thank you." I say as I stuff it in my purse. It might come in handy later. "Where is April, by the way?"

"Last I saw her; she is carrying the red queen's outfit for Laurel. April is going as white queen." Caroline tells me.

"Awesome." I murmur as we get on to dressing and doing our hairs.

"Elena, try not to lose us tonight." Caroline says in a worried tone and I frown. "Katherine must be planning a way to get to you; she has been quiet for a few days so I guess she is planning something big."

"I wouldn't be surprised." I shrug.

"Oh please, she wouldn't dare." Rebekah, ever the courageous one replies. "We would kick her ass if she does." As if we ever do that. "By the way, what is going on with you and Damon? He hasn't been throwing his normal snarky remarks your way all week."

Damon. Of course I knew someone would ask this sooner or later. The thing is, I know I was wrong this time around but I haven't had the chance to tell him so. I plan on doing it soon though.

"You know Damon." I reply as I clasp the necklace we bought around my neck. "Maybe Katherine stopped him from speaking to me, which is a good thing, right?"

Caroline and Rebekah exchange looks before they both nod and murmur "Right."

I don't care if they don't believe me; I am not going to tell them everything just to try and talk to Damon tonight and have him shoot me down. If I am able to get him back to talking to me again, fine, then maybe I could tell them the truth. But if I am not able to, then this would work just fine.

A few minutes later, everywhere has gone dark and the carved pumpkins are hanged everywhere in the school. It is awesome and I know this would be a Halloween to remember.

"Shall we?" Rebekah says and we step out of the room to the gym where the party would be held.

We pass many people on our way, some with their awesome outfits. Some hideous. I mean, our outfits are definitely not the best ones out here but I like to think we are better than some.

We bump into Katherine at the entrance of the gym and damn, she doesn't look bad with her Queen of the Damned outfit. I mean, Katherine might be a bitch and all but sometimes her style is just upsetting. Like how can an awful person like her be that sophisticated.

"Now, now, powerpuff girls indeed." Katherine smirks and her sidekick laughs.

"Couldn't you be a little bit more original?" Aurora says in a mean tone and I roll my eyes.

"Says the one going as a mermaid." I snap and both Rebekah and Caroline chuckles. "Can you please move out of the way?"

"Of course, of course." Katherine moves out of the way and that only confirms that Caroline might be right. She is planning something. I double check the entrance to make sure it is not booby trapped before stepping in.

"She is up to something." Rebekah says furiously. She looks back to where Katherine is still standing at the entrance and I swallow hard. "If she does anything, I am not going to let her get away with it."

"Guys, please." I jump in. "Can we pretend she doesn't exist, at least for a few minutes?" I say and they all nod in response as we move to find the rest of our friends.

Kol stands up and pulls me into a hug when he sees me. "You look amazing." He says as he pulls on the ribbon on my head gently. His gaze flickers to my lips before he kisses me, I can hear Klaus and Rebekah groaning but it doesn't seem to bother Kol, why should it bother me?

"So, where is Damon?" Rebekah asks.

"He is not coming, it is not his scene." Klaus answers and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Of course, he thinks he is better than all of us. He certainly thinks we are too immature for him to hang out with."

"Caroline, he has a life threatening illness. Of course, he would feel that way." I tell her and I can see the question in their eyes. Why I am defending him, I don't know. But come on, no one knows what it is like for him.

Rebekah quickly changes the topic to something we are all comfortable with, Stefan joins us and he immediately jumps to the act of canoodling with Caroline. Rebekah and I on the other hand, concentrated on eating lots and lots of candies and dancing to lame music. My dance steps are filled with flaws but that is not a surprise, thanks to Rebekah, I improved a lot before the night is over.

"Okay, enough dancing." Kol says and I giggle. I think I am high on sugar. He shakes his head as he gently grabs my hand and pulls me to the door that leads to the sport section. We stop just when we are far away from the noise. "Klaus wants me to tell you to stop watching every move you make, he's handled Katherine."

"Oh, wow." My eyes widen and Kol cocks a brow, clearly amused by all the fun I am having. "What did he do?"

"Apparently, Katherine planned to lure you into the swimming pool section and lock you there to spend the night" Kol explains with a trace of anger in his voice. "But someone heard and told Klaus, so Klaus stole the key she had to the section." Someone, Damon.

I stand there and think whether it'll ever stop, when will I finally get rid of Katherine and this hatred she has for me? Like, hating me is not a big deal but letting me spend the night in the swimming pool section in this cold was just the cruellest she has ever being. I don't think anyone deserves that.

"Are you okay?" Kol's warm hand finds my cheek and I lean into his touch. "Elena, I wish I could make it stop."

"I know." I tell him as my palm closes over his hand and I lean in to kiss him. We kiss slowly and softly for what seems like a minute before we both pull back. I blush in the darkness; I blush because I like what we just did and because I like Kol. "So?"

"I think I am going to bed."

"Did I bore you that much?" I pout and he chuckles.

"No, of course not." He assures me as he pulls me closer to him. His palms running up and down my arms. "I need to study for the CAs early tomorrow. I don't enjoy studying when the sun is bright and shining."

"Yeah, I understand." I tell him and he leans in to peck my lips. "I would just stay and wait for Rebekah to finish fighting with Klaus and Caroline to stop making out with Stefan."

"Now I feel awful for leaving you with those nitwits." Okay, Kol, maybe we shouldn't be using that word because I think I just flinched. The memory of Lily Salvatore calling me a nitwit is still fresh in my mind. And I remember how I acted like a bitch to Damon because of that conversation. Maybe I should apologise to him.

"No, don't." I tell him. "Good night."

"Good night, love." Aww, my heart did a triple flip at that and I am thankful for the darkness because I am sure my face looks as red as a tomato after that.

Instead of walking back to the party, I rip away the stupid ribbon and stuff it in my purse, grabbing a hair band in the process I pull my hair into a ponytail. I take off the black belt around my waist which is supposed to give my red Blossom dress a shape because I know my party is over. I push the doors just in time to bump into a fuming Katherine, making her drink spill all over me.

"Watch where you are going." She snaps even before she realises it is me. Recognition appears in her face and before I could snap back at her, she spills the rest of the content on my body. "You might as well wear it all." She says before walking away.

I hiss in frustration as the cold air hits my wet dress and a shiver goes down my spine, making goose bumps appear all over my body. I hug my body to myself as I look for the easiest way to go back to the hostel without running into anyone.

So much for not watching my moves.

"Here, take this." Damon's voice comes behind me and I turn around to look at him. He is holding out his trench coat at me and I look between the trench coat and him for a few seconds before moving towards him. "Come on, you can use the boy's locker room to change."

"And I assume you would be walking me there?" I say with a jeer in my voice and he stares at me before shaking his head.

"You know, I don't feel obligated to help you." he bites out. "So, take this before I change my mind."

I take the coat from him, following him silently to the boy's locker room. Of course there is no one here, and the locker room is the only place that isn't closed for the night. It is always open.

"You should get out of the wet dress because you wouldn't last two minutes without catching a cold in that." he explains and I stare at him dumbfounded. Get out of the wet dress and wear what, exactly? His trench coat, and I would be only in my under wears underneath it? "Oh, come on, Elena. If I find you attractive, you would have known by now."

"Right." I try not to let that sting but it does.

"Now go change and come out." He says and like the obedient child I am, I move inside the room while he waits outside. While I am changing, I hear a few voices and I immediately launch into panic mode. What if it was all a plan, Damon is helping Katherine to torture me all along? But when I listen carefully, it isn't a female voice. Some guys want to go into the locker room but he tells them to wait for a minute.

When I walk out, the two unfamiliar guys stare between us before making their way into the locker room. I clutch my ruined dress to my body as I walk slowly to Damon and he walks ahead of me.

"Return the coat tomorrow." He says simply.

"Wait." I call out and he stops.

"Damon, I am sorry." I say sincerely and he turns around carefully with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't say that just because I helped you right now." he says coolly.

"No, I am not doing that. I wanted to apologise to you before that." I say as I walk closer to him. "I am really sorry."

"Thank you." he says and my brows crease in confusion. "For understanding my situation and telling your friends I have the right to feel the way I do. You really are not as bad as you seem." He says and I chuckle.

We walk silently to the spot where Damon returns my necklace before sitting down on the grass. "Peace offering?" I say as I pull out the zero sugar coke Caroline gave me a few hours back.

He stares at the drink for a few moments before smiling and taking it. "It is mine, you know."

"Yeah, but you left it and Caroline was really upset. She would flip if she knew I gave you this."

"But she wouldn't." He says firmly and I remember how much he likes our little rendezvous to stay a secret.

"Right, of course." I assure him and we sit in silence for a few minutes as he sips on the coke slowly. I keep stealing glances at him and how he shivers from time to time. I immediately feel my heart soar because he gave up his jacket for me and here I am all warm and good while he pretends to be fine. "Do you want to go in?"

"No, do you?" he asks.

"No." The word rushes out before I can stop myself and I can see his tiny smile.

"I am surprised you know what an illness like diabetes can do to a person." He turns to look at me before his expression shifts for a moment. Like he suddenly remembers something. "Your mother?"

"No, her illness and everything happened in less than a year." I say softly. "It was a heart disease which was ironic because she has the biggest and most loving heart." I shake my head profusely as his cold hand squeezes mine for a moment before pulling away.

"So, I guess mine is ironic too." I cock a brow at him and he shrugs. "I am not sweet but here I am, stuck with diabetes." I couldn't help but laugh out loud at what he said. He is smiling too as he watches me try to regain control of my laughter.

"That is not what I mean but it does make sense." I say as I punch his arm teasingly.

"It makes you question everything." He starts silently. "No one understands your inner battle or the late nights you stay in pain thinking whether you'll make it to tomorrow, the fact that you are so young but you already have to question every step of the way. It's..."

"Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, that." he turns around to stare at me intensely. "Your costume sucked by the way." he changes the topic instantly, what is with this guy and his ability to confuse me like nothing else exists?

"There you go again with the insults." I roll my eyes even though his words doesn't hurt me one bit.

"Don't take it that way." he says. "Your summer dresses suits you best, the whole tight short ones makes you look like you are trying too much."

"Maybe I was?" I shrug uncomfortably.

"Why?" he asks quickly.

"I don't know, going with the flow, perhaps?"

He chuckles before turning to look at me "Well, if that is what you want. We are not friends so I can't tell you what to do."

"Is that how you want it to be?"

"What?"

"We have civil conversations when we are alone, something changes your mind and make you start acting like a bitch to me?" I don't know why I suddenly feel upset but I do. Maybe it is the fact that Damon is making me feel like some dirty little secret of his. Otherwise, why help me, sit with me and have an actual conversation with me then tell me we are not friends?

"Now, don't get so defensive." He smirks and I huff angrily.

"Ugh, Damon, you suck." I stand up in haste.

"And you are so fucking annoying." He stands up too and I struggle to get my shoes on, he is still standing in front of me, watching me no doubt because I can feel it. When I look up, I didn't have a chance to protest before he starts kissing me.

Holy hell. It lasts for less than ten seconds but what I am sure is that the kiss is not sweet. It is far from being that. It is passionate and addicting because I couldn't push him away. His lips are so soft and gentle, just like they should be because this is Damon.

"Shit." he murmurs the minute he pulls back. My mind is unable to form an articulate thought as I stand there, trying so hard not to move my fingers to his lips. "Shit." he says again before staring at me again with his wide eyes. He takes three steps backwards while looking at me before turning around and leaving, I see him kick something in frustration before disappearing behind the doors.

Yeah, he just did that. Because he is Damon, he is a dick and he does what he wants. But why would he ever want to kiss me? He made it clear he doesn't find me attractive. I mean with Katherine near him, I shouldn't be on the list of girls he wants to kiss.

But he did and he just walked away like the bastard he is, leaving me in this goddamn coat that smells like him. Now I definitely feel like his dirty little secret.

I finally gather my courage and starts walking towards the doors, I am definitely going straight to the hostel. I wouldn't be able to look at my friends' eyes and lie to them about where I have been. I don't want to explain and I certainly don't want anyone to know. But how sure am I that Damon wouldn't feel guilty about it and tell Katherine? Then she would find a new way to antagonise me. She might probably push me towards the edge and make me hate this place. After all, Klaus told me about Charlotte and I heard Damon's mother talking about her on visiting day.

How would I look at Kol again? How can I kiss Kol without feeling Damon's lips all over mine again?

"Elena!" I jump when Rebekah calls my name as I enter the hallways. I turn around to look at her slowly and she frowns. Oh my god, she can totally see it in my face. She knows I kissed someone other than her brother, she knows I kissed Damon. "Why are you wearing that?" she asks me as she finally catches up to me and I almost sigh in relief.

She pushes the door to our room open and Caroline turns to look at me "Is that Damon's coat?" she frowns.

"It is Damon's?" Rebekah asks and I shrug. "Why on earth are you wearing it?"

"Katherine spilled her juice all over me," I say as I wave my ruined dress in front of them. "So, Damon being the gentleman he is decided to give me his coat." I say with a bite in my voice and they both stare at me strangely.

"So, shouldn't you be grateful?" trust Caroline to be rational when you don't want her to be.

"Okay, forget being grateful to Damon" Rebekah speaks up clearly calling my bullshit. "How did it happen and why would Damon, who is your foe, be this nice to you?"

"Well, the juice wetted my whole dress, enough to give me a cold before walk back here" Both their brows rise at that and I clench my teeth to stop me from snapping at them. "So, he gave me this and told me to change in the locker room, I did and walk back here." okay, it wasn't the whole truth but it is like 98% true. But then again, that kiss takes like 99% of my thought and it is probably the only thing I did today that is worth mentioning but I wouldn't dare mention it.

"That's it?" Rebekah asks, and she should because I am dating her twin brother. It wouldn't be great for our friendship if she knows I kissed someone while dating her brother. Okay, scratch that, he kissed me and made the run for it like a maniac.

"Just let it be, Bex." Caroline says, noticing my discomfort. "Maybe you should go change. You wouldn't want to sleep in a Burberry trench coat." She winks and that makes light of the situation.

"It is?" I ask quickly and Rebekah pulls the collar to check the tag before she gasps.

"You are not returning this." Rebekah concludes. "It should be a punishment for him for all the time he insults you."

I laugh before I start undoing the buttons and walking towards the bathroom "No thanks, I look like a joker in it. Besides, I don't want to hold on to his stupid coat."

"Sucks to be you." Rebekah teases and I walk into the bathroom with the intention of forgetting everything but I couldn't.

Even the next morning, it happens to be the only thing on my mind as I walk arm slung through Klaus's from the chapel. "This is the first time I have seen you at the Chapel."

"Nope, this is the first time you actually paid enough attention to see Me." he corrects. "You are always distracted at those things; I thought you weren't a believer."

"I wouldn't come if I weren't." I tell him objectively because my mind is elsewhere. "So, how was the party?" I ask him the fourth question today but nothing leads to conversation about Damon.

"It was okay." He shrugs.

"I ran into Katherine and she spilled her drink all over me." I finally give up and tell him and he stares at me furiously.

"That bitch." He disconnects his arm from mine. "God, I really hate her."

"Same, same." I admit. "But your friend gave me his jacket and I changed."

"Really?" He has a smirk on his face and for a second I thought he knew because that's what I've been trying to find out. "So you don't hate each other anymore?"

"I don't know, time would tell." Right now, I'm happy Damon didn't say anything but how sure am I they've met and talked this morning? "I thought he'd brag to you about it."

"Nope, he didn't. We were together all night and morning but the conversation didn't steer towards you at all."

Oh, thank God.

That's before I walk in to class on Monday and realise he has changed his seat. He is now sitting on Rebekah's left side while I sit on her right side. I don't know why he did that but I know I feel a pang of disappointment because I immediately dislike the blonde head sitting in front of me.

It should be raven black not blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I kissed Elena Gilbert.

She tasted sweet, just as I imagined she would all the time I have wanted to kiss her. She tasted like strawberry and velvet, probably because she had been eating candies and cakes throughout that night.

Just like the coward I was, I changed my seat the next day. I avoided everything about her because whenever I see her, my gaze moves to her lips, which is incredibly terrifying. I am with Katherine and she is dating my best friend's little brother, of course I would find it terrifying. I can tell she hasn't told anyone because none of her friends are treating me any different, in fact they are nicer to me now that I am not sitting anywhere near their precious friend.

Now as I watch her being all giddy from where I am standing on the assembly ground, I can't help but think how many days would have to go by before I see her again. We are going for thanksgiving break, which is only ten days but I can't help but think of how I am going to miss seeing her.

As the principal announces for us to go, while everyone is happy, I can't seem to find mine anywhere.

After all, I am going back to that trap of a home; my mother is going to have a field day torturing me with the talks of her stupid hotels and how I am going to live all my life with Katherine. I would have to listen to her talk about all that, then follow her like a puppet as she takes me to balls and parties and threatening to do something bad the minute I try to walk away.

I mean, who treats their own child like that?

"Baby." I hear my mother's voice and I almost cringe. She moves to hug me and I almost push her away but I didn't, because I see Stefan walking towards us. "Oh, I miss you."

"Mum." I say as Stefan appears beside her and she moves to hug him.

"My little babies." She coos. "Oh, we are going to have so much fun together this break."

My brows creases in confusion and she laughs.

"Of course you don't know," she stands between Stefan and me before flinging her arms around us. "The Pierce's home is under renovation and they are staying with us for the thanksgiving break." Stefan and I stop in our stride as I take her arm off my shoulder assertively.

"What?" why would they do that? "Couldn't they find a hotel anywhere to stay? And you think we would be okay with this?"

"Damon, lower your voice." She is now looking embarrassed because I am speaking for my right. "They are your future-"

"Don't even think of it." I say as I run my hand through my hair. "I am not okay with this, can you please tell them to leave before we arrive home?" I say in a pleading tone but she shakes her head. "Well, I am not okay with this. I mean, are you?" I turn to look at Stefan and he shrugs.

"Well, do we have a choice?" he looks at mum and she grins, just like the selfish woman she is.

"Exactly, son, you don't." She ruffles Stefan's hair and I glare at them both before sticking my hands in my pocket.

"I would find somewhere to stay," I announce and Stefan looks disappointed. I feel bad for doing this but spending this whole break under the same room with Katherine and her parents is enough to put me in a coma. I can't handle their fake laughs and over the top compliments over everything I do. "Take care of yourself, Stefan." I pat his shoulder before walking outside the gates, searching for Klaus's family car. I sigh in exasperation when I can't find them anywhere because that is my only refuge, his mother told me their house is mine and today, I plan to take advantage of that.

I know they have left when I couldn't find them after two minutes of searching so I walk over to Mr. Saltzman's car and found him sitting inside. I immediately open the passenger door and enter making him to stare at me weirdly.

"What are you doing?" he asks quickly as I put on the seatbelt, just to show him I don't plan on getting out of the car.

The passenger's door opens to a grinning Elena but she frowns the moment she sees me "What are you doing here?" she asks while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I need a ride to the Mikealson." I tell them both.

"Uh, hello, I just saw your cheerful mother with Stefan." She says sarcastically and I cock a brow at her because I never take her as someone who would speak so rudely of someone. "I mean, I'm sure that jeep is a hundred times more comfortable than this car."

"Ouch, Elena." Alaric says and she mutters sorry. "She is right you know."

"I can't go with her." I tell them honestly. "The Pierce's are living at our home before their house gets renovated, I can't stay there. Just take me to Klaus's, please." I didn't want to sound desperate but I am that desperate to get away from her. "Great, now she is walking over here." I say as I see her moving towards Alaric's car through the side view mirror.

"Is that my son in there?" Mum asks Elena but Elena shrugs.

"I don't know." but she knows. She practically pushes Elena out of the way to look at me.

"What are you doing standing over here? And who is this emaciated girl?" she asks and Elena gasps in a way that tells me her feelings are hurt.

"At least I am not fake." Elena coughs, mum stands straight to look at her but Alaric is already out of the car and calling to her.

"Mrs. Salvatore, let me talk to you for a minute." He says and she shoots a death glare at Elena before nodding and leaving.

"Can you please get out now?" Elena asks.

"No, I call shotgun. You can enter the backseat." I tell her as I pull the door close and I can see her huffing in annoyance before stepping into the backseat. "Besides, why is your dad not here? I wanted to meet him again, nice man."

"Can't say the same for your mother." She snaps and I chuckle. We keep silent for a minute before Elena speaks up. "I'm surprised you wanted to meet him, because I would give you a little tip, my dad loves me more than anything. He can't stand people that treat me like shit."

"Oh, do we have to do this now?" I say as I look at her through the rear view mirror and when she looks up, my heart skips a beat. She holds my gaze and I finally realise what it means for someone's stare to be electrifying. She looks at me like she doesn't want to look at anything else and I am pretty sure my eyes gives away the same thing. I fight every bone of my body to stop me from turning around and kissing her senseless.

"You guys haven't bitten each other's head off yet?" Alaric comes in and we break our stare.

I clear my throat before saying "I think we would last another minute."

"Speak for yourself." Elena murmurs before resting back on the seat. I steal another glance at her through the rear view mirror and thankfully, she is looking elsewhere.

My eyes keep betraying me by drifting to the rear view mirror; I curse myself inwardly at my weakness. One kiss shouldn't make me feel like this, but it isn't about the kiss. It is about Elena and every freaking thing about her. It is the way she always skips down the hall when she thinks nobody is watching, it is her spirit, it is the way she quickly puts a sway in her walk whenever she starts walking briskly, it is her eyes, her pouty lips and everything.

A realisation dawns me, I have been noticing Elena Gilbert since the day she walks in those hallways hyperventilating.

"Earth to Damon!" Alaric pokes my shoulder and I turn around to look at him, ignoring Elena's snicker. "Where did you go?" _You don't wanna know._

"Probably regretting his decision." Elena speaks up and I roll my eyes. "We can drop you; I don't think your car has overtaken ours."

"Just mind your business, okay?" I snap at her.

"If you had told yourself that a few minutes back, we wouldn't be in this situation." She snaps back and I turn around to look at her, a flame flaring behind those brown orbs.

"Last I checked, this isn't your car."

"It is my uncle's and he has known for a week that he'd be taking me home." she points at her chest before pointing back at me. "You are the uninvited one here, so shut up and be a good guest before-"

"Before what?"

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Alaric shouts over our voices. "I don't want to hear any of you say a word or I swear to god I'm dropping you both in the middle of nowhere."

"Are you serious?" Elena asks.

"Shh I said." Alaric shouts in a whisper and she looks back at me and rewards me with one of her eye rolls before leaning back in the seat. I turn around and pray for the stupid journey to end soon.

"So, Elena, I'll be dropping you first." Alaric says when we near the main town.

"Why?" she murmurs.

"Because it is easier." He replies simply and she chooses to ignore him.

When we stop in front of an apartment building, I know it is where Elena and her father lives. It is not the best apartment buildings in the town but it is definitely good.

Alaric steps out of the car and Elena does the same as they move to the trunk to remove her bag, he says something to her and I can hear her warm laughter from where I am sitting. I want them to let me in on their conversation. They move into my view as they hug each other and Alaric pats her shoulder before she makes her way to enter.

Just as Alaric is about to turn the car Elena shouts his name and he stops, "I can't remember the apartment number."

Alaric laughs "It is 142."

"Alright, thanks."

"Goodbye sunshine." I wave to her with a smirk on my face and she gives me the middle finger which I am sure she learnt from Rebekah.

Speaking of, I totally forget I would be in the company of three Elena freaks till I decide to go back home. I wonder if I would be able to listen to them sing praises at Elena while I pretend it is not true, I wonder if Rebekah would even want me there, or Kol. I wonder if Elena told him about our kiss but then again, he would have said or done something if she had. I guess I am thankful she didn't because I wouldn't even think of going over there to ask for a place to rest my head for the night.

"Why do you always bicker with Elena?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Saltzman, you're not my counsellor for the rest of the week."

"So you are admitting something between you needs counselling?" he cocks a brow and I roll my eyes.

"No." I frown. "I just don't want to talk about her, maybe you didn't get the memo but we don't like each other."

"Huh, could have fooled me." _really?_ Like, isn't he supposed to stay what he is? Our teacher and counsellor.

"What's with all the meddling?"

"Maybe if you give each other a chance, you'd be great friends." He admits. "You are more alike than you realise."

"Huh, could have fooled me." I shoot him back his words and he only shrugs.

...

Two days later, Klaus and the wonder twins decides to throw a parlour party for their group of friends. My heart immediately goes to skipping beats because I know Elena would be here. Some other part of my mind tells me the only way to escape being distracted by Elena is to call Katherine and ask her to come.

I regret the decision the minute Katherine walks in the door and starts showering kisses all over my face "I miss you so much." She whispers as her hand sneaks under my shirt. "Why do you have to promise Klaus to stay with him when we have the chance to be together all week?"

Great, my mother has planted some unintelligent lies in her brain. Now she would have another idea.

"I didn't know you would be living in our house for the week." I smirk. "Besides you know how I don't go back on my promises."

"Just this once?" she pouts and if it is any normal day, I would have said yes because I am that good of a boyfriend, even if I kissed someone and didn't tell her.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I cup her face and kiss her, just in time to hear footsteps in the hallway and I turn around to see Elena, her face not giving away anything. She looks between Katherine and I before raising her brows in an 'oh well' manner before making her way inside the house.

My whole body is lit on fire the minute I saw her standing there, I try so hard not to look at her as she walks away from us but it is damn impossible, she makes the impossible possible by sucking the air out of the room and leaving me breathless at the sight of her. and just like the infuriating human being she is, she pretends not to be affected by that by ignoring the fact that I'm standing right there.

"Come on." Katherine says and I turn to look at her tucking her cell phone in her back pocket. She didn't notice the way I zoned out, thank god. "Let's meet them."

"Katherine, I didn't know you were coming." Klaus says as we join him, Rebekah, Kol, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler (?) and Aurora in the living room.

"Well, you abducted my boyfriend for a week." Katherine is being awfully sweet and I don't know why. Klaus also cocks a brow as her hand slips around my shoulder. "Of course I would come." She drops a kiss on my lips and Rebekah grunts as she normally does whenever Katherine and I are being cozy.

"Okay, guys, why don't we all have a seat?" Kol says and I want to punch him in the face. Because he might as well say, Damon and Katherine, why don't you have a seat? And because he has his arm around Elena's waist while she is whispering and giggling about something with Caroline.

The party starts with a swing and surprisingly, I am having fun watching Klaus shoots down Aurora every time she tries to act smart with him, I can see Katherine's lips curl in disgust as she watches Elena and her friends giggling about something. I am sure my expression matches hers as Kol comes out of nowhere and kiss Elena on her cheek. She blushes and look away as he takes her hand, I am not surprised that Elena is being comfortable with all this. If anything, Kol is the best choice for her. He is sweet and genuine, and he cares about her. That goes without saying.

I know I am being a hypocrite for having the urge to wrap my hands around Kol's neck whenever his hand touches the smooth skin on Elena's body, I was kissing Katherine a few minutes ago too but I cannot help how I feel about Elena, if I can, I would have gotten rid of it by now because just as Katherine is a perfect distraction for my problems, Elena would be a liability. Making me face them head on because that is what she deserve, someone free without an illness hanging on their head, without family baggage. Someone like Kol.

Good thing is Elena definitely doesn't feel the same way I do, so I thank God for that because that would have only make this more complicated than it is.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Tyler asks and I look around the room, all eyes set on me. What I don't like is the expression on Tyler's face. He looks smug, which is not a good look on him so I wonder what he has on mind. So far, the dares have being PG (and they should be) because the room is filled with a bunch of sixteen year olds.

"Truth." I finally reply because I don't know what he might do if I say dare.

"Have you ever kissed anyone in this room apart from Katherine?"

Well, shit.

"Yes." I say sternly with my gaze fixed on him. He cocks a brow just as Katherine starts looking at the girls in the room.

"Don't look at me like that; I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole." Rebekah says and I laugh out loud.

"Is that because you know I'd never consider you?" I tell her and she rolls her eyes. I can see Elena picking the seam on her dress nervously from the corner of my eye before Tyler speaks up again.

"Okay, who is it?"

"Wait for another turn." I smirk at him.

"No, I want to know. Who is it?" Katherine hisses her last words making me turn to look at her. "Is it Caroline?"

"Gross, no." Caroline replies at the same time Stefan groans.

"Maybe it's Klaus." I counter and for the first time since the question, I notice Klaus hasn't said anything. He is only staring at me with a blank expression on his face. Maybe Elena has told him, but he would have said something if she did.

Klaus shrugs and everyone moves on, except for Katherine who keeps throwing suspicious looks at everyone in the room. I know she would want to talk about it later.

The game drags on for too long and when it is finally Elena's turn, it turns out its Tyler's turn to ask her. My heart starts beating frantically because I don't know what he would ask her. I'm scared Katherine would find out, but I am not scared for me. I am scared of the lengths she would go to to hurt Elena about it. Elena catches my gaze for just a second before saying "Dare."

"Seduce Damon." He says simply and I groan loudly.

"You aren't gonna do it, are you?" I ask her and she frowns, shooting daggers at me.

"No, I wouldn't." She says. Klaus pins her down with a stare as if daring her to, after hesitating for some seconds, she shrugs and stands up. "I mean what the hell?" she admits and I swallow tightly. I'm definitely facing my death tonight, I know my wish has been granted, diabetes won't kill me. Elena Gilbert will, or Katherine who looks like she is second away from shooting Elena.

Elena stands straight and rubs her palms flatly against her dress. She is nervous, good, nervousness is good. Her hands move to her hair and she removes her hair band, shaking her head from side to side. Holy shit, her hair is in curls that I didn't notice before because it was up and I realise this is the first time I am seeing her in curls and boy, do I like it? I shift uncomfortably as she starts swaying her hips and walking to me. Klaus lets out a whistle as Rebekah and Caroline giggles. Maybe they have had this planned? Maybe they have rehearsed it because who the hell is this girl?

And what has she done to innocent Elena Gilbert?

My eyes flick to Kol and he looks just as uncomfortable as I do but from the smirk on Elena's face, she is the one enjoying this. Along with her dumb friends and my very own dumb best friend.

When she is finally two steps near me, her hand juts out as she moves to (catch my collar?) I wouldn't know, because Katherine's leg get in the way and Elena falls down, but thanks to my quick reflexes, I catch her.

"I got you." I say and move to tuck her hair behind her ear without thinking. The gesture makes everyone fall silent and Elena's eyes widen before she shrugs out of my hold and moves out of the room. Rebekah follows her quickly.

"Who is it, Damon?" Katherine asks and I was sure it would happen sooner than later. She knows who it is, she just wants to confirm so she would know the kind of hell she would give that person.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about." I decide to play dumb.

"The girl you fucking kissed." She hisses because she doesn't want anyone to know we are fighting, because from afar we look like the perfect couple with her arm around me and her head on my shoulder.

"I never said it was a girl." I tell her.

"I know it isn't Klaus."

"You'd be upset if you know." I say honestly. "In fact, more than upset."

"Just tell me."

I am not going to throw Elena to the wolves so I say "Aurora."

"What?" she finally moves away from my body as her eyes register hurt, scanning the room for Aurora. "Wh-how?" I realise she wants to ask all the WH questions, then finally decides on how.

"She was onto me a few months ago." I say and it is not a lie. It is an absolute truth. "I told her it wouldn't happen, and then I simply kissed her cheek. It was nothing intimate, believe me."

"Why would she do this to me?" she says after a moment of silence. This is one of the rare moments I am seeing her like this, I know she trusts Aurora. And I know it was a dick move to tell Katherine about Aurora but come on, she has it coming. First of all, she thought I would betray Katherine with her, secondly, she isn't even remotely nice and thirdly, I kissed Elena not the other way around, Katherine can never find out about that because Elena doesn't deserve whatever Katherine would do to her.

"Probably a moment of weakness?" I try to defend Aurora and Katherine turns to reply me but Rebekah's voice booms through the room and everyone turns to look at her.

"Alright, party's over." She announces. "Everyone should find their way home." she looks upset and I wonder where Elena is lurking because everyone else is here.

"Where is Elena?" Kol asks.

"She has left, which is for the best because everyone else is leaving." Rebekah is smart, too smart for my own liking and I know why she is acting this way. She has put two plus two together and she knows I kissed Elena, the look she is sending my way confirms it. She has every right to feel that way though, after all Kol is her twin brother.

"I know your secret." Tyler whispers as he tries to pass beside me but I catch his arm and pull him back, I want him to see me roll my eyes at him because I don't care if he knows. He would have said something if he actually had the balls to say it. I let go of him and he walks away.

"Ready to go, Kat?" aurora asks Katherine but Katherine glares at her before walking away and Aurora does the same. Katherine must be really mad to have left without kissing me goodbye. It is not like I am worried.

When I walk back to the room I now share with Klaus, I find him sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly waiting for my arrival.

"You realise I should punch you for kissing my brother's girl, right?"

"Are you gonna?" I ask, just to be ready.

"No." He says as he stands up. "I mean, I want to but punching you is like punching a girl, so that would not be right. Still, you are a fucking idiot, Damon."

"I know."

"Why did you do it? Because I know it wasn't her that started it." geez, thanks. Am I that awful?

"It was a moment of weakness."

"Really? You kissed an amazing girl like her and you say it is a moment of weakness? You are lying, bro."

"Bro? Really?"

"Just stop joking around." He says firmly. "Why did you do it?"

"It just happened."

"Why? Because you liked her or because you wanted to take advantage of her?"

"Jesus, Klaus." I say, not hiding my hurt. "Do you think so low of me?"

"No, but you spent weeks convincing me you hate her, and that I should. Why are you the one kissing her?"

"I don't know." I shout in reply. "I don't know, okay? But I promise you it is not because I wanted to take advantage of her."

"I believe you." he says simply and I nod in acknowledgement. I am glad he didn't ask further because I wouldn't have had any more answers for him.

On Thanksgiving Day, I call our helper to ask when nobody would be home because I need a change of clothes, and the kind man tells me that the Pierce's house is fully renovated and my family along with them would eat their dinner over there. Oh, thank god.

Klaus drives to my house in his mother's BMW that keeps jacking, I didn't complain because all I need to do is convince dad and Stefan to move in with me to the Mikealson and become a big nice family. I wouldn't trade the days I had there for anything, even if I had to deal with Rebekah's dirty looks and snarky comments all the time.

On our way back, the car stops and just like a cliché, no one among us thought to bring our mobile phones.

The streets of Mystic Falls look dark and empty because every decent person is having dinner with their family while here we are, trying to get a car with dead battery moving.

"We are done, mum is gonna kill us." Klaus says and I pull my fingers through my hair. "What are we going to do?"

"It is a 5 kilometres walk from here; we would have to walk extremely brisk to make it home in more than an hour." I tell him and he huffs out a breath. "I am sorry; you probably have never missed a thanksgiving dinner until today."

"It is not your fault." He brushes off the matter as we stay silent for a minute.

I finally give up and speak "I don't want you to read any meaning into this but Elena's house is like 50 feet away." his face breaks into a shit-eating grin and I know he knows, when did I become so fucking predictable?

"I thought you'd never talk." He pats my back and starts walking in the direction of her father's apartment. "Come on."

We ride in the elevator in absolute silence but I didn't miss the smirk on Klaus's face. Does this guy have any shame? The girl is dating his little brother and here he is, acting like a fan boy to the idea of us. Who does that? What happened to his words where he said he was supposed to punch me for kissing his brother's girlfriend?

Apparently, this is not the first time Klaus was here because he leads us directly to the apartment, which is number 142. My heart picks up its race the minute he presses the bell, I try so hard not to fidget and I wonder how the hell one kiss is supposed to make me this way.

I wonder what it is about Elena Gilbert that makes me so weak.

I get my answer the moment she opens the door and frowns at the sight of me. The single reason is because she is not pretentious, she doesn't kiss my ass and she is compassionate at the right moments.

"Who is there, Elena?" Her dad asks before she gets a chance to ask us what we are doing there. I straighten my posture at the sight of her dad and another question pops in my mind. Why am I trying to impress him? "Oh, hey guys." He smiles genuinely. "Klaus and Damian."

"Damon." Elena corrects and he nods in understanding.

"Right." He drags the word a bit. "The one that kissed and fled." Why the hell would she tell him?

"Dad, Jesus!"

"Elena!" he says in the same whiny tone and if he wasn't judging me just a second ago, I would have laughed. "Is it supposed to be a secret?"

Her eyes move to Klaus and when she sees he is not surprised, she shakes her head no. "What do you want?"

"Come on, Elena, at least invite them in for dinner."

"Dad, they both have a family." She says.

"Well, our car broke down and we were hoping to make a call to Klaus's mom, so she wouldn't be worried. We left our phones at home." I explain and her dad smiles broadly.

"Please do come in." He says and even though Elena doesn't look happy about the invitation, she moves aside and let us walk in. "Please stay and have dinner."

"Thank you, sir, but-"

"We'd love to." Klaus cuts me off and I turn to look at him as he shamelessly makes his way to their dining table. "We just need to make that call, Mr. Gilbert." Klaus turns around from his seat on the table and stare at the three of us, standing where he left us.

"Of course." Mr Gilbert says as he struts to the living room and picks up his phone from a stool. "And call me Grayson." He addresses to the both of us and we nod in unison.

After the phone call, Klaus thanks Grayson as they all sit around the table that has only three chairs. I am now standing awkwardly in the middle of the room and when Grayson sees this, he shakes his head.

"Elena, where are your manners?" he says. "Come on; give your guest the chair you're sitting on."

"But-" she starts protesting but decides against it when her father gives her a warm smile. She stands up and glares at me before walking away from the room.

"She is not gonna abandon the food, is she?" I ask and when he didn't answer me, I invite myself to follow the way she disappeared to. I find her in the kitchen, trying to get the stool out from beneath the counter and from the way she is using all her energy on it, I realise she is furious.

I swallow thickly and move towards her. "Let me help."

"No, thank you." she replies quickly. "Just so you know, I didn't give up my seat because of you."

"I know." I reply simply. "You don't have to be rude about it."

"Don't tell me when to be rude, you insensitive bastard." She stops struggling with the stool and turns to me. "I didn't tell you when or when not to taunt me all those times in school, so you have no right to tell me what to do in my own home."

"Are we still on that?" I whisper and I could literally see the flame burning behind her brown orbs. I can see the rage growing there. "Or is there any reason you are being super mad at me? Because just two days ago, you were seducing me."

"And just two days ago, Rebekah finds out about what you did and she hasn't been talking to me since." She admits and the rage finally turns into despair. I let out a breath and move closer to her.

"Rebekah is not talking to you because I kissed you?" My voice is filled with the surprise I feel because I can't imagine a world where Rebekah doesn't talk to Elena but then again, there was a time I couldn't imagine a world where Rebekah would stop talking to Caroline, but it happened.

"Well, you stopped talking to me after you kissed me, so I guess it isn't a new thing."

"Listen, it isn't like that. I-"

"Elena?" Her father shouts from the dining room and her shoulders slumps in what looks like disappointment. Maybe she has been looking forward to listen to what I have to say about how I chickened out after the kiss but I am glad her dad interrupted, because my answer may not have been what she wanted to hear.

...

 _The next chapter would probably continue from where this one stops but in Elena's POV._

 _And I decide what I would do with this story; it would have a good happy ending in high school but I would write a sequel which would be an independent story also but with this one as the past or prequel. This means, they can both be read independently. But I really can't promise when it would come. Thank you._

 _Check out my new story. Screams in my Destiny._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _'Nicer you' is much more dangerous than 'asshole you' because I am falling harder and faster than before..._

"Stool got stuck." I mutter to dad as I take a seat right beside him. My shoulders are only a few inches higher than the table and I feel incredibly small while they all look comfortable sitting right there.

"Alright, I guess I should start." Dad says and he carries on telling what he is thankful for. This includes Mystic Falls Academy because it made me feel at home (because he probably doesn't know how many times I have wanted to sneak out) and that it made me daring. Yeah, I almost snort of how right he is because I am at the point where I sit and think to myself who is the person walking around inside my body?

A few weeks ago, I wouldn't have taken a step towards Damon if Katherine was sitting right beside him but yesterday, I was actually seducing him. At first, I didn't want to but I wanted to know how Damon would react to it. I wanted to know if he was actually or even remotely attracted to me. I got a reaction out of him, he actually looked like he wanted me right at that moment and I wasn't sure what he would have done if Katherine had let me finished my little seduction act. But even if she didn't, he caught me, looked intensely into my eyes, tucked a lock of hair behind my hair and told me he got me.

It made me happy at the time but I tried not to show it because I was too aware of the eyes on us in the room. And I was more than aware of the clenching in my lower stomach and heat between my thighs. I think that is the first time I have ever noticed that in my life. Surely, when Damon kissed me the clenching was there but it ended too quickly but yesterday, the look in his eyes was there since I stood up till the time I fell on his body.

It is my turn to say what I am thankful for and I say I am thankful for my dad and my unborn cousin, a little bit lame? I don't care. Klaus is over the top with his own and I didn't catch many things about it.

"I'm thankful for this moment." Damon says and avoids staring at me as I continue feeling small from my position. I wanted to shout at him 'you know what I am not thankful for? The fact that you ruined my friendship with Rebekah and you took my seat just right now' but I go against it, Dad wouldn't be too happy about it.

Klaus keeps making weird faces at me and I know it is his idea of teasing me for my position at the dining table but I keep a straight face, he knows about the kiss and he hasn't changed at all. "Should I bring you a throw pillow to add on that stool? You don't look comfortable."

"I know I told you you could have dinner with us when you came here yesterday but-"

"El." Dad says and I smile in apology.

"So, Damon, I heard you are going to take over the hotels business any time after graduation?" Dad says and I almost roll my eyes when I catch Damon staring at me in question as he chews his food.

I frown and snort "Don't look at me like that." he looks away with a shake of his head. "As if that is news." I mumble the last part just as Damon finishes the food in his mouth and turn to my dad.

"Actually, sir-"

"Grayson." Dad corrects him and I nearly gag.

Damon smiles in apology before continuing "I haven't made up my mind yet. But everyone tries to convince me it is not a bad idea."

"Yeah, it isn't. If it is something you like to do." Dad tells him. "Hope you find what you want really soon." For some reason, Damon's eyes flicks to mine and I scrunch up my face at him, he only smiles in response.

So maybe Damon has been nice the past few weeks but I realise I have been taunting him in the past few days, enough to make him stop being nice to me. Maybe his smile wanted to come out as a smirk because he was thinking of all the ways he could punish me when we go back to school.

We finish dinner in silence and I have never been so happy for dinner to end, I gather up the plates and move to the kitchen. I am just about to start washing the plates when I hear footsteps behind me. Damon's footsteps. I reach for the detergent, ignoring his presence as much as I could, after a minute or so, he moves beside me to the double sink and pushes his sleeves to the forearm.

"I'll rinse." He picks up the one I have already washed and rinse it beneath the tap before dropping it on the dish drainer. I put a distance between us because I could barely breathe with all the air he is sucking out of the place and with his hip touching mine every time he moves. I put off myself from talking to him till I am halfway through washing the plates.

"Where is Klaus?"

"Watching soccer with your dad." I nod when he answers me as if he has been waiting for me to start talking. "I am sorry about Rebekah."

"You should be." I huff out. "I mean, shouldn't you be out there telling everyone what a slut I am for kissing a guy that is not my boyfriend? I mean, you did with Caroline. But you won't now because you are a hypocrite and a-"

His cold fingers wrap around my arm making me wince before turning to stare at him "Elena, I am trying so hard not to be an asshole to you. Don't fucking push it."

I swallow hard and wrench my arm from his grasp, wiping the wet stop out of instinct but I only made it worse by putting some foam on my arm. "Just leave, Damon. I have got this."

"Yeah, I actually don't want you sneaking up around her." Klaus announces his arrival. "I mean, I'm not against the idea of you two and I won't hold it over your heads if you" he points at me "break my brother's heart but do it in a decent way, break his heart before you pursue something with this asshole."

"I won't." I say quickly. "Don't hold your breath."

"It's not like I am dying to be with you, either." Damon snaps as he rinses the tumbler he is holding in frustration. I am surprised he didn't drop it on the floor or actually stop helping me.

"Alright, guys." Klaus says in a hushed tone. "What is with you two?"

"She is being a bitch."

"Well, did you tell that to your mum when she called me emaciated?" I really am a bitch. I put my wet hand on my hip and Klaus almost howls with laughter. This isn't funny.

A glare from Damon makes Klaus clear his throat and looks serious "I mean, Elena, don't speak about his mum that way."

"Don't try to play peacemaker." I say. "You guys can just leave. I have had enough of both of you for one night."

"Okay, what is wrong?" Klaus says as he puts his hand on my arm, Damon makes his way out of the kitchen after he rinses the last plate.

I am being a raging bitch because Damon is pretending he didn't kiss me and got away with it. And I can't tell that to Klaus because his little brother is head over heels for me. "Nothing, I am sorry for being a really bad person tonight." I sigh. "I didn't know I had that side in me."

He chuckles "Come on, you are no worse than me so I think you are just fine." He smiles. "Rebekah isn't talking to you?"

"She didn't talk to you about all this?"

"No, I have been noticing the way Damon looks at you these past few weeks." I scoff at that. He doesn't look at me in any special way. "And after that, I got you with the hair tucking and all, I knew something had happened."

"God, I am sorry." I put my face in my palms.

"I'm gonna say this again, as long as it doesn't happen again until you finish it off with my brother, I have no right to judge you." he says. "And Damon is an idiot."

Oh, don't I know that. "Do you think Rebekah would come around any time soon?"

"It depends on how badly she misses you and how much of the truth she knows." He answers so I take that as my cue to explain.

"She followed me into the hallway at your house and said 'It is you.' and then 'God, I really have a stellar sense of choosing friends.'" I tell him and I know he is trying to hold back a chuckle. "Damon kissed _me,_ Klaus. It lasted for less than ten seconds; I was too stunned to think of anything at the time. I mean, this guy probably has a declaration of hate signed with my name on it and he was kissing me, you can see why I didn't do anything at the time."

"Elena, I am not the one judging you." he says calmly. "Rebekah and Kol are protective of each other, but you need to talk to her. I can't play peacemaker between you two."

"Thanks for nothing." I murmur and he smiles before stalking off too. I finish cleaning the kitchen and switch off the lights before joining the guys in the living room. They are discussing soccer and I roll my eyes before walking back to my room instead of the living room.

I somehow fall asleep and when I glance around my room, I realise someone must have taken off my shoes and put my blanket on me at some point. The clock reads 12:20 and I'm sure Klaus and Damon are gone by now because the house is as silent as a graveyard. I stand up and walk to the bathroom to change and when I come back a minute later, I notice a note on the top of my nightstand. Two notes to be exact.

First one says: _Aww, look at you sleeping with that pout on your face. I hope for his sake, Damon was able to resist kissing you when he walked in a minute ago, because you really are a sleeping beauty. ;) Thanks for the food, we really appreciate. -Klaus._

First, I am surprised my dad even let them walk into my room while I was sleeping. Secondly, if Damon was here before Klaus, he was probably the one that tucked me in and took off my shoes. I smile as I move on to his note.

 _I know you are mad at me, I am sorry but I need some time. -D_

Some time my ass; I have never read something as vague as that. He really is a dick. Yeah, I am mad at him. I understand that part. I also understand the part where he says he is sorry but what I don't understand is 'I need some time'. Some time for what? To think about if he wants to kiss me again? Or some time to think is I am worth his time? Some time to decide if he still hates me? Or the impossible, some time to break up with Katherine?

I roll my eyes at myself for even thinking that Damon would consider me when he has Katherine. They're supposed to get married, Rebekah told me in one of our Katherine talk session. Even though I found that weird and unbelievable at the time, I realise it is possible because Rebekah also mentioned that it is what the Salvatore's and Pierce's want. And I have met his mother, I wonder if she has ever stopped to think of what her son wants?

But who am I to say Damon doesn't want all that?

Damon is different; he doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve like the rest of us. Most of the time, he is too busy in his head to even talk to someone. So to assume what goes on in his mind is just wrong.

The next day, I call Caroline and tell her to meet me at the Mikealson's, we arrive almost at the same time and we walk in together. The house is silent and I remember Klaus mentioned something about them driving to Georgia to drop Elijah at college. I know Rebekah isn't going because Klaus called me through the landline to tell me Rebekah is in a good mood and this would be a good time for me to explain things.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asks as she sees us standing in the living room and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Well, aren't you a great friend."

"I am talking about her." Rebekah's gaze is fixed on me and I turn to look at Caroline who is staring between us suspiciously.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Caroline asks impatiently.

"I kissed Damon." I get it out quickly before I change my mind and walk away from them. "Or better yet, he kissed me."

"So, it is you." Caroline almost squeals with surprise as she slaps my shoulder.

"Yup." I say. "And I know I am with Kol, and I should have pushed him away but I was too surprised that he did it to think about anything else. It didn't last long, I swear."

"Was it that once?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah, I swear it was that time only."

"Would it happen again?"

I hesitate because I'd be lying if I say I didn't want it to happen again. But it probably wouldn't because Damon needs some time. I make a mental note to not mention the note if I happen to see him today.

"Jesus, Elena, you are dating my brother." She says with a sneer.

"And I plan on doing something about it." I reply in the same tone she talked.

"Alright guys." Caroline holds her hands up between us. "Elena, are you going to break up with Kol?"

"I don't know." I say and Rebekah scoffs. "I like Kol and hurting him Is the last thing I want to do, I don't think I would risk our relationship" more like friendship with a little bit of kisses here and there "over this. But I would end things with him if-"

"You totally plan on letting Damon kiss you again, don't you?" Rebekah walks two steps towards me. "Then let me tell you something, sweetie, Damon is poison. He'd use you and dump you the minute he tires of you. He would run back to Katherine and tell her every single dirty deed you do and she would make your life a living hell so much that whenever you breathe, you'd remember how bad she gave it to you. We all know what happened to Charlotte." Well, I didn't.

Before I reply, Caroline speaks up "Rebekah, that was really rude."

"No, I want to know." I say as I push Caroline out of the way and take daring steps towards Rebekah. "Are you speaking from experience? Did you and Damon ever-" the way her eyes snap up to mine confirms it. A wave of nausea hits me and I almost stumble back but I keep my ground.

Rebekah and Damon had a thing.

Why am I not surprised? I mean, I know everyone thinks Damon is spiteful and he is sometimes, but the amount of revulsion Rebekah has towards Damon is different. I mean, Caroline had all the reasons to hate him but she got over it when Damon stopped tormenting her. But with Rebekah, it was always Damon did this bad thing after he did that other bad thing.

"Is it true?" Caroline squeaks out. She is just as surprised as I am.

"It is none of our business." Rebekah directs at the both of us and we all know that is code for yeah it is true but I don't want to tell you about it. I feel a pang of jealousy in my chest.

Rebekah actually had Damon.

Did Klaus know?

I am about to ask when the front door opens and the whole family comes rushing in, including Damon. I take a step back from where I am standing dangerously close to Rebekah and plant a fake smile on my face as I greet the Mikealson's.

"Kol, can we talk for a minute?" I am going to tell him everything. Fuck this.

"Yeah, sure." He wraps his arm around my waist and I see Damon's eyes linger there before looking back at my eyes and making his way towards the room he shares with Klaus.

Kol takes me to his room and I tell him to sit down, he obeys and I did the same and take his hands in mine. He beats me to talking "If this is about your kiss with Damon, I know." he says with indifference -not for me- written on his face.

"What?" my mouth falls open.

"The walls in this house are thin and Klaus couldn't stop talking about it." he shrugs. "Good thing is he threatens to punch Damon on my behalf every time he brings it up."

"Gosh." I say embarrassingly as I squeeze my face with my palms. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to kiss him."

"I thought he kissed you." yeah, he did. But putting all the blame on Damon is starting to feel like I'm being dishonest. Me not pushing him back, changes the aspect of the kiss. And I don't know why saying he did it and it wouldn't happen again sounds like a lie.

"Yeah, he did." I assure him and leave it like that.

He stares at me thoughtfully before saying "I mean, it wouldn't happen again, right?"

It shouldn't. "I-"

"Mum needs you." Rebekah's voice calls her twin brother from the other side of the door. Kol turns to me again and his stare is accusing, I guess I deserve more than that. he walks out of the room and I follow suit, meeting Klaus and Damon in the hallway.

"Hey, you." Klaus clicks his tongue for some reason, what he doesn't understand is I am not in the mood. And did I mention I don't want to see Damon because I can't get the image of him and Rebekah out of my head. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"A ghost is a better alternative than you two." I murmur.

"Damn girl, you really are mean." Klaus counters and Damon shrugs.

"Told ya." Damon says and I brush past them and move towards the door. Rebekah makes her way to her room without acknowledging me and that tells me that Caroline has already left. I hear footsteps behind me but they aren't soft like Caroline's. So I guess who is following me.

I walk outside of the house before saying "Did you also tell him you were boning his sister?" I didn't turn around but a second after the words fall out of my mouth, I regret them and I know Damon didn't enjoy them either because his touch isn't as gentle as it used to be as he grabs me and turns my gaze towards him.

"What did you just say?"

I hesitate before saying "You and Rebekah, and please don't insult me by lying to my face."

"What on earth are you saying?" he sounds so sincere and I stop dead in my tracks. Damon and Rebekah have never being together, Rebekah is the one that likes him or -it pains me to even think about this- love him. "Where on earth did you get that idea? You were there when I said I would never consider her, now you think I was sleeping with her at some point?"

Shit. "Maybe it was a bad idea to say that, because she has feelings for you." god, I feel like an animal died in my mouth just saying that.

"No way, Rebekah hates me." he says, looking anywhere else but at me. He is trying to convince himself so I fold my arms against my chest and watch him try to do that.

"Like you used to hate me?" I say daringly. It takes a lot of guts to say that because I still don't know how Damon feels about me. that was a stupid and gamble question because the expression he is wearing doesn't give away anything.

"That is different." His baby blues are staring at me and I nearly melt because he didn't deny it. "But, how is it possible? I mean, Rebekah?" he drags his hand through his hair. "The number of times she slapped me and all the-"

"Listen, I shouldn't have said anything." I say, regretting my blabber. I was in my mind imagining Damon and Rebekah had done the deed and my pathetic jealousy leads to that stupid outburst. Rebekah is going to hate me. "I mean, maybe you are right, maybe she doesn't-"

"I am not an idiot, Elena." He snaps firmly. "You are blabbering so that means what you said is true."

"What are you going to do about it?" I ask him and I am already dreading his answer. I know it would be I don't know because that means there is a chance of it happening at some point. I hope it would be nothing.

And it is "Nothing." He shrugs. "I'm with Katherine." Oh, that sounds like he is sending a message.

I nod my head firmly "Got it."

"Hey-"

"I am going home." I turn around and start walking, then I remember my dad dropped me over here this morning, I wouldn't see a cab anywhere near here, and it would take me ten minutes to get home.

Bonnie is coming over and I have to be there on time because I missed her, she needs to know all about the craze going on in my life. how my life changed in less than three months.

"Let me drop you." Damon offers but I keep walking. "You would be half dead before you reach home, just stop." I didn't. "Why won't you let me take you?"

That gets my attention. "Because, I'm afraid of what you would do when you get me alone." His brow creases in confusion because I just let my guard down. I might as well finish. "I'm afraid you'd do something and pretend it didn't happen and I'm afraid you'll treat me like your dirty little secret by saying 'this didn't happen'."

"You're not my dirty little secret." His eyes are apologetic but the words are nowhere to be found. I deserve better than his expressions that are probably phony.

"Keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll believe it at some point."

"I promise I won't kiss you, just let me drop you." I feel butterflies in my stomach as he finally acknowledges the kiss for the first time. Damn, female hormones. My posture shifts and I am no longer standing straight because he has captured my attention. He knows just where to hit. "Except if you want me to." he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh please, keep your damn mouth to yourself. This emaciated girl doesn't want Katherine on her back forever." I poke him in the chest as I start walking to his sports car and I hear him chuckle behind me.

"Um, Elena, Kol is staring at us." He says and I stop and turn to look at the house. Kol is actually watching us through his window and I automatically feel guilty. "I am not looking for trouble." Damon says and his voice actually suggests that. "After all, I still need a roof over my head tonight."

"Maybe you should call me a cab." I say and he nods. I was looking forward to riding with Damon, it is not a short ride and I actually wanted to spend those minutes with him, I knew it was wishful thinking to think there is hope lurking around the corner to present itself at us but I wanted those few minutes just to know if I should keep clinging to that hope.

"Hello, this is Damon." He says into the phone. "I am at the Mikealson's, I need you to drop a friend at home." he hangs up the phone and move beside me to lean against his car. I look up and Kol is no longer watching us.

"You must be pretty chummy with that taxi driver." I say, trying to make conversation and he laughs out.

"That was my mum's driver." I gasp. "Come on, you deserve to sit in the owner's corner of her car for calling you a nitwit and 'the emaciated girl'." He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"That means I deserve your car for all the insults you threw my way those first weeks at school." I say in a joking manner but I would like a car -not from Damon- because my car missed me so much that her engine stopped working while I was at school. "You realise your family driver driving me looks worse than you driving me, right?" I tell him and he nods as he takes out his phone from his pocket. "I am getting some major pretty woman vibes here."

"Oh, please." He huffs. "We need a hotel room for that."

Ooh, wow. "I'm pretty sure that sounded better in your head." Because come on, a hotel room with me while he is still with Katherine says different things about me.

"Yup, but you started it." he points out. "So don't judge."

I didn't. We carry on with light conversation, avoiding Katherine, Kol or Rebekah's name. I wonder what Rebekah would feel if she sees me standing here, laughing with Damon. So when she said Damon is poison, it's probably what she's been telling herself about him all this while just so she would stop liking him. I immediately feel bad because unrequited love is a bitch, I just hope the pesky little thing I'm feeling right now as I stand with Damon doesn't turn into that because I know how it would end.

Damon is Katherine's. Always has been.

"It is complicated, right?" I say.

"What is?"

"Everything." I reply. "You kissed me," he cocks a brow. "Rebekah is mad at me, because I betrayed her brother and now I don't even know if that is the reason why she is mad. I feel bad about all of this." most of all, for Rebekah. Because let's face it, if she really is in love with Damon, then hiding those feelings for years must not have been easy. Seeing him with Katherine must not have been easy. Then she started seeing Tyler, who is the scum of the earth and he ended up kissing her best friend. Now out of nowhere, Damon kissed me, her other best friend.

I do understand where she is coming from.

"Don't, okay?" he says. "Things have been this way in this circle long before you came." I should take his word because they all have been friends since they were kids. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he brings it out and looks at it. "He is here, I texted him to park around the corner. Go ahead, you'll see him there."

"You are not coming?" I don't even try to hide my disappointment because he is not walking me to the car.

"No, that means going outside of your boyfriend's view with you." he shrugs. "And I did tell you, I don't want trouble."

"Right." I say as I start walking away. "Thank you, I owe you one." Even though I would never be able to repay you, unless I would cook up a cure for diabetes over night.

"You don't know just how dangerous that is." He says with a smirk and I remember our conversation from the visiting ground when he returned my necklace.

I smile and start walking away when he calls my name and I stop, already feeling annoyed before I say "I know, this didn't happen."

"No, I was actually gonna stick with have a good day this time around." He smiles genuinely and turns around, once again leaving me surprised.

Why is he doing this to me?

...

"All that happened in less than three months?" Bonnie asks and I nod. "Geez, girl, your life is straight out of a novel."

"Tell me about it." I murmur. "So, how is Jeremy?"

"We broke up." she shrugs and my eyes almost bulge out of their sockets.

"What?"

"Yeah, he still has feelings for his ex and he doesn't want to risk cheating on me, so..."

"That is messed up." I tell her as I pat her back. "Good thing is you deserve better and you are gonna find someone better than him."

"He knows it." she says. "I don't know about the last part though, remember Enzo?"

"Yeah, master of the meanies, you mean." I shrug. "We had a run in with him at school; he kept calling me daddy's girl because my dad picked me up on visiting day."

"Yeah well, he has been calling me." she says as he takes a sip of her water, waiting for me to judge but I didn't. I don't know what to say.

"But-"

"I know." she says, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

I shake my head and say "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to judge."

"It's fine." Bonnie replies. "It's not like I want to go out with him, he is Jeremy's best friend."

"Yeah." I reply, squeezing her hand.

"So tell me more about the infamous Damon Salvatore." She says mischievously.

"Ugh, you are plain awful." I say as I gently hit her with the pillow. "Anyway, I think I am developing a fetish for his hair. It is a good thing he changed his seat because one of those days, I would have ran my fingers through it while a lecture was going on. And that would have been awkward."

...

 _Check out my new story: Screams In My Destiny and tell me what you think. The Elena there is badass; she is actually more lovable than Damon in that one. ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Is it true?" Caroline asks as she ambushes me in the hallway.

"You have to be a little more specific." I reply tartly because that is just how things have been since we returned from that damn thanksgiving vacation. No one walks with anyone anymore, no one goes to each other's class anymore, in fact Rebekah has changed her seat from where she was sitting beside me to the front of the class. As much as I miss how things used to be, I realise I shouldn't be the only one making effort to repair our broken friendship. It has been more than a week and anytime I ask them to come for laundry or cafeteria, they tell me to go ahead. I am not going to push myself where I am not needed.

"Word is going round that Damon poked your nose twice earlier in the cafeteria." I huff at that and turn my attention to her.

"Of course, now you care because it is something you want to know." I bite out and she flinches.

"Hey, I do care." She stops and turns me around to look at her. "Besides, Damon never does that." she continues, ignoring my glare. "In fact, whenever you'll see him and Katherine smooching or showing any sort of PDA, she starts it and not him. Why would-"

"Caroline!" I cut her off because I hate the name Katherine. I don't want to imagine her and Damon together talk more of them smooching. "Yes, Damon poked my nose because he likes to peeve me; I guess whoever told you that didn't mention the part where I slapped his hand away."

"It is just-" her eyes widens as she look behind me. "Uh-oh, enemy at six o'clock." From the way the hall is silent, I know who enemy is, and I just need to wait five more seconds before she appears.

"Hey Katherine." I say boldly the minute she walks beside me to stand in front of me. "How was the vacation?" I ask and before I can offer any more taunting questions, her arm is swinging towards my face but Caroline reaches to stop her. I stand there shell shocked wondering why on earth she would do that.

"Let go of my arm, you bitch." She hisses to Caroline and she Caroline obeys. Now, everyone is standing around us, watching as Katherine takes one more step towards me and look directly into my eyes. "How dare you go after my boyfriend?"

My brows fly up at that as a few murmurs go across the hallway, I should have guessed something like this would happen. What surprises me is just how far Katherine is willing to go to protect what she thinks is hers. "Um, exactly when did that happen?" I ask airily and she fumes angrily.

"I don't want to see you ten feet near him, stay away from him and-"

"How about you-" I start but she raises her voice ahead of mine.

"Shut up and let me finish, little girl."

"No, you shut up." I reply with the same intensity as she did. "I have had enough of your bullying and insolence." The hallway echoes with gasps of many students, probably thinking what a bad idea it was to stand up to Katherine. "Maybe everyone here is afraid of you, but I am not. Not anymore, so find someone else to torture because it ends now for me." I say as I take one daring step towards her, I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. I know it is a bad idea but it is now or never, if I let her bully me now that I am feeling so courageous, I don't think I would ever have the strength to stand up to her again.

I see Damon come into view in the hallway but I take my attention from him and turn back to Katherine "As for your boyfriend," I look to him as he folds his arms across his chest, waiting for me to finish my sentence. "Maybe you should have a talk with him because he is the one following me, not the other way around." I see a smirk forming on Caroline's face as I start walking away and she follows me closely behind. When I reach beside Damon, I make sure to bang his shoulder before making my way to class.

"That is badass." Caroline giggles beside me and I ignore her. "You did what should have been done many years ago."

"Okay, Caroline." I stop walking. "You don't get to do this, okay? You ignored me for more than a week, you don't talk to me until I talk to you and even with that, you reply with one word or a shake of your head. I don't think I am interested in talking to you anymore too."

I walk away from her and make my way towards the class. I have had enough of everyone's bullshit; I am not going to let any of them affect me. I can survive alone, after all I wasn't brought here to be anyone's friend or get involved in anyone's drama. If Caroline doesn't want to be friends, it is fine with me. I survived my whole life with like three or four friends, this isn't gonna change anything. Or will it? Whichever it is, I don't care.

I walk into the classroom and take my seat when Liam, the guy who Damon has exchanged seats with turns around to speak with me "What you did was cool." He says and I smile tightly at him.

I wanted to tell him I didn't do it because I wanted to be cool but I realise that would lead me into engaging in a conversation with him, so I just keep quiet. I did what I did for myself and chances are I would be called to the principal's office before the day is over, but I don't care. I would rather get scolded in the principal's office than be at the bottom of Katherine's shoe for the rest of her stay here.

"I want my seat back." Damon says to Liam and I look up at him and roll my eyes.

"Nope, I am already getting used to it." Liam replies with a smirk and I close the book I have opened to watch the drama unfolding in front of me, because of me. Yup, I enjoy the attention even if it was only for a second.

"Come on, Liam, I am not in the mood." Damon says rudely.

"You have never been in the mood." Liam says, "The only time you have changed mood was a few hours ago when you poked her nose." Liam juts out his thumb towards me. "And we all know what happened because of that." he says and Damon's jaw clenches as he looks at me with a plea in his eyes.

Nope, not gonna say anything. I wasn't there when he switched seats and he didn't ask me when he was switching, so looking at me right now isn't gonna help him.

When Damon seats on top of the desk and looks down at Liam who is sitting on the seat, I realise Damon wasn't asking for my help with his battle. He was telling me he might do something stupid so I quickly tap Liam on the shoulder and he turns to look at me, "Just switch back, okay?"

Liam stares at me with an incredulous look in his eyes, "Why? I thought he was disturbing you?" Liam asks before looking between Damon and me. "Unbelievable, you want the attention too, bitch." Disgust laces his voice and I shrug with a smirk before he packs his things and leave.

"We really make a great team." Damon says as he takes his place in his former seat.

"Don't even think of it." I raise my voice and Damon glares at the people whose attention has turned to us. "Just don't talk to me, okay? I am in enough trouble as it is because of you. Just stay away from me."

"You don't mean that." he says in that husky voice of his with a smirk and I feel my heart takes a leap at that.

"Actually, I do." I tell him. "Now turn around and pretend you hate me just like you used to do before you changed your seat."

He does as I say and I sigh in relief and open my book again.

 _This is what you came to do,_ my mind chants as I try to get down something into my brain but I couldn't because let's face it. I'm on borrowed time. I poked the bear by standing up for myself to Mystic Academy's queen bee and I would be called for trial soon. I was careful enough with my words, I didn't call her names and that should be something that would help my case.

Gosh, it really feels like court.

Rebekah walks in and when our eyes lock, she looks away and move to her seat.

Damon turns to look at me before whispering, "You guys still fighting?" he asks and I ignore him because if I dare answer him, I would say thanks to you and I don't want to add more fuel to his ego. I don't even know if he has spoken to Rebekah, after all they have been under the same roof for three more days after I had that conversation with him.

I wonder if that is why Rebekah still won't speak to me.

My thoughts are cut shortly as the teacher strides in the class and I thank God for her appearance because at least I would have some distraction for a few minutes.

...

The principal send for me at exactly 3pm and I swallow tightly before rising slowly from my seat.

"Just loosen up and summon the courage from earlier, you would be fine." Damon says as he uses his thumb to brush the back of my hand as I walk past him. I didn't even turn to look at him because I am that scared. I don't know what would happen.

The walk to the administrative block takes less than five minutes but it feels like forever, when I reach the principal's office, his secretary tells me to go right in and I do as she says.

What I didn't expect what to see Katherine, two unfamiliar faces and Mr. Clark staring right back at me. And why does the woman looks exactly like Katherine?

"This is the girl troubling you?" The woman sneers, turning towards Katherine. "Come on, Kat."

"Alright, Mrs Pierce." So, Katherine's parents come over here because I said something that hurt their daughter's fragile feelings? Okay, this should be fun. "I think I got this." Mr. Clark says before turning to me. "Ms. Gilbert, is it true that you insulted Katherine a few hours ago?"

"No." I say simply.

Mr. Clark looks between us and continues "Then, would you care to tell me what happened?"

I open my mouth to start talking but Damon's cheerful mother in-law beat me to it "See, Mr. Clark, I don't care what happened. She insulted my daughter in front of everyone; I am not one of the board members of this school to have some middle class girl with an attitude making my daughter uncomfortable."

"Okay, first of all I didn't insult her." I say to Katherine's mum before turning towards Mr. Clark. "And I don't want to sound rude or anything but it doesn't matter where I come from, I paid exactly the school fees everyone paid so I don't understand why I shouldn't talk back when I am bullied."

"Ms. Gilbert-" Mr Clark starts but the man I assume is Katherine's dad speaks up.

"You disrespectful little girl." He growls. "I can have you expelled for this." he threatens and I want to tell him to get right on with it when I remember the kind of disappointment I would cause so I swallow back my words.

I opt out for "This is not fair, my dad should have been called too."

"I am her guardian." Alaric says as he comes inside the room and I sigh in relief. Being the counsellor he is, he starts calmly. "I am sorry for the misunderstandings but can we start this from the top. What happened?"

Katherine stares at me before saying "She insulted me in front of everyone." Again with the lies.

"Do you have anything to say?" Alaric turns to me and I nod.

"She ambushes me in the hallway and tried to slap me but Caroline stopped her, she claimed that I have been after her boyfriend and told me to stay away from him, I only told her I am so tired of her bullying and that she should tell her boyfriend to stay away from me not the other way around, that is what happened. If Katherine is butt hurt over something, then I assure you it is not what I did because the whole school can back my story up." I finish.

"Is that true, Katherine?" Mr. Clark asks.

"She has been calling me names behind my back." Katherine says and I roll my eyes at her argument. "She is following my boyfriend!" she exclaims, changing the topic because she thinks it would help her case.

"Katherine is going to marry Damon in a few years, you can understand why she doesn't want some slut following him around." Mrs. Pierce says in a small tone that suggests this is her idea of being calm. My mind is having something different because I can't believe she just called me a slut.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Pierce that was a wrong thing to say." Alaric says calmly. "We treat all our students the same way and you as a parental figure shouldn't have said that." She shrugs indifferently and I turn to look at Katherine who is still sulking. "Well?" Alaric says to Mr. Clark and I am just realising how much I dislike the man.

He is supposed to be respectful, our mentor, our protector but he lets this woman walk all over me with her harsh words just because she is one of the board members. Money is everything over here, I guess.

"Girls, please try to steer clear of each other." Mr. Clark says with a clear of his throat. "And you, Ms. Gilbert, shouldn't make any passes at her boyfriend because-"

"Are you kidding me?" I cut him right off. If this would get me expelled then I don't care. I would go back to Mystic High, it is far better than being in this hell hole where everyone's thoughts oozes with money. "I don't care about her boyfriend. This should be a discussion you would have with Damon because he initiates ninety percent of our conversation."

God, I hate everyone in this school. From the principal to their toffee-nosed students to Damon. Because all this is happening because of him. Because he is Katherine's toy and she hates it when people pokes her toys.

"Can I go now?" I ask and Mr. Clark nods. What a douche bag.

I walk out of the office and I see students walking around. Great, class has ended while I was getting yelled at by Katherine's parents. I turn to make my way to the hostel when someone shouts my name.

"Hey!" Klaus says again as he jogs towards me and I see Damon walking closely behind him with his hands in his pocket.

Ugh, it's a little bit hard to hate him when he is being so sophisticated. I rip my gaze away from him and turn to look at Klaus whose brows are arched with worry "Hey, we've been waiting for you to come out."

"Why?" I drag myself away from them because Damon is coming closer.

"Damon told Mr. Saltzman what was happening and he came to you." Klaus explains and I really feel good about that. Damon did that to soften the blow he knows his future family would surely be throwing at me even though everything that is happening is his fault. I keep on walking but Klaus pulls at my arm and I stop. "I don't know what is going on with you these days but being a bitch isn't gonna solve any of-"

"And I am so tired of people calling me names." I shout at him. "I took down disrespectful little girl and slut just a few minutes ago, the last thing I need is you calling me bitch."

"They called you a slut?" Damon asks and I glare at him, I see Klaus trying to hide his laughter but in the end he bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry." Klaus says. "You, a slut? When their daughter was sitting right there, I mean-"

"How do you know her parents were there?"

"They come around whenever someone glares at their daughter." Klaus answers. "I am sorry, though."

"It's not your fault." I say and I turn around but a hand catches my arm again, this time around it is Damon's.

"But it is mine." He says to my back because I don't want to look at him. He gets the message because he rounds me and look into my eyes. "I am sorry, I would tell Katherine to let you be, you don't deserve any of this."

"I don't care what you would tell Katherine, Damon." I say exasperatedly. "Because it isn't going to change the humiliation I went through today, because of you. You know, I would feel better if I was guilty of everything they accused me of but I am not. You couldn't even tell her you kissed me, how can you tell her to let me be?"

I pull my hand away from him and walk away with Klaus following me. "I am going to the hostel, Klaus."

"That is not the way to the hostel." He tells me and I roll my eyes. "Let's go and sit under a tree and have a breath of fresh air." He guides me to a slab at the plantation and we sit silent for a minute.

"If you are waiting for me to talk about it, I am not gonna." I say as I turn around to look at him. "I don't want to."

"Then you don't have to, you disrespectful little girl." He mocks a frown and when I didn't laugh, his frown turns apologetic. "Too soon?"

"No, I just can't find anything humorous right now." I say to him. "I mean, if Damon is this mighty person you say he is, why is he still with Katherine?"

"Are you asking because you want to be with him?" he turns to look at me with his annoyingly arched brows cocked.

Am I? I don't know.

"No, it's obvious that she wears him down." I say. "It's obvious Katherine is as bad as they come, if he is the person you he is then he shouldn't be with her. Except if his life mission is to save her, but I don't see that happening. They've been together for how many years?"

"Roughly? I'd say three or four but they have been pushed towards each other since they were twelve." Klaus shrugs. "There is something going on, something beyond his love life and I shouldn't have told you but I am worried about him also."

"Is this the part you ask me to join hands and save Damon?" I ask teasingly and Klaus laughs out loud. "Because I have enough problems as it is."

"If you are worried about Katherine, I think she would be off your back for a few days." Klaus says and I nod. "Hey, look who is here."

I look up to see Kol and my cheeks flush in embarrassment, I have been inside my head all this while that I haven't thought about him in hours. He walks over and kisses my cheek, making Klaus take his leave.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I tell him as I squeeze his hand.

"When are you going to stop letting Damon land you in trouble?" he is clearly furious but he is trying so hard not to show it, too late. I have already seen it. "He is no good for you, Elena."

"I know." I reply in a silent tone.

All this has been unfair to Kol, he doesn't deserve this. If anything, he deserves better than me and my confused mind because I still can't decide whether I hate Damon or I like him.

"Do you like him?" Oh, god! I should have known better than to think about that when he was this close. It is like people read things off my face. His finger touches my chin and turns my face to look at him, he raises a brow in question and I sigh in exasperation.

"I don't know." I answer quietly because it is the truth, if he had been in my mind a few seconds ago he would know I was debating on it too.

He lets out a chuckle and draws his hands back to himself, he stands up and I did the same but he turns away from me "I think this is it, Elena."

"What do you mean?" I know what he is saying and I can't say I am sad or angry about it. Okay, I'm a little sad because I just lost Kol. My first boyfriend and probably the sweetest one I'll ever have but he deserves better, so the least I could do is be happy for him for being free of a confused person like me.

"Come on, you really want me to spell it out for you?" he says with a bitter smile and I shake my head. "Good." He starts to walk away.

"We're still friends, right?" I ask him and he stops and thinks for a few seconds before nodding. I sigh but he starts to speak.

"But I need some space, Elena." He tells me. Clearly he was more invested in the relationship than I ever was. "I need some time to think."

"Alright." I nod and he walks away. I realise I need some time alone so I sit there for a few more minutes to collect my thoughts, I know I'd be skipping siesta and that means more trouble from Katherine but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I didn't sign up for all this bullshit when I came here.

I ignore both Caroline and Rebekah when I go back to the room to change for sports, I can feel their eyes on me as I change and when they know I am not going to speak to them for sure, Rebekah speaks up. "You broke up with Kol?"

It is news to Caroline too because she turns abruptly to stare at me as I tie my shoelaces "Kol broke up with me, yeah." I confirm. "What is it?" I play nonchalance because I am done answering to anyone and kissing any of their rich asses.

"Always knew he deserved better." She mumbles but I hear her loud and clear so I chuckle.

"Always knew you were the bad friend even when you were fighting with Caroline, and I remember you pushing me towards your brother. So don't make me the heartless one here." I say as I slam the door in their shocked faces and left for sports.

I see Klaus walking towards me from a distance and I wonder if he is coming to yell at me for breaking up with his brother but I remembered how he told me he is fine with me breaking up with Kol as long as I don't go around kissing people while I am with him. Before he comes towards me, someone taps my shoulder from behind and I turn around to find Damon.

Oh God.

I roll my eyes irritably and he chuckles "You broke up with Kol?"

"Okay, Kol freaking broke up with me." I yell at him and I hear Klaus saying 'what' behind me before he comes to face me too. "So, if anyone of you is going to tell me he deserves better anyway, you are shit out of luck because someone has beaten you to it." I turn to leave but Damon grabs my arm.

"Let me guess..." he says.

"Rebekah." Klaus finishes and I roll my eyes.

"Two points to both of you." I say sarcastically. "Now can you let go of my arm?" I say as I twist my wrist around his palm but he wouldn't budge, instead he is wearing that annoying smirk that makes me want to kill him or kiss him, I can't decide. When fighting with him isn't helping because Klaus is smirking too, I say sweetly "Come on, Damon, you don't want communicable diseases from the slut, now do you? After all, you are marrying Katherine in a few years?" I bat my eyelashes at him and he rolls his eyes before letting me go.

"I need to talk with you." he says the minute he notices Klaus is distracted by something. I am surprised by the genuineness in his voice that I am sure my brows crease.

"About what?" I ask.

"I don't know, Elena." He shrugs and I see a flicker of concern in his eyes. Maybe he is just as confused as I am. "Anything."

"You have to do better than that." I didn't even know there would be a universe where I would allow Damon to have some serious talk with me, now I am negotiating with him.

He opens his mouth to reply when Caroline runs to me out of nowhere and I turn to look at her, trying so hard to hide the annoyance in my face. When I turn to look at Damon again, he is not here. He has disappeared into thin air and I want to smack Caroline for chasing him away.

"What do you want?" I start walking away when she reaches me and I hear her huff, she grabs my arm and turns me to look at her forcefully.

"I want you to stop being a bitch." She yells. "What is wrong with you, Elena?"

"I am so fed up with your entitled rich asses thinking I would do exactly what you want me to do." I shout back. "I am tired of being stuck in the same room with you and your best friend while you look at me as if I am some charity case that got sent to you, I am tired of this freaking school and everyone in it because it always comes down to one thing, how rich someone's parents are." I tell her and she stares at me weirdly but the hurt written on her face is evident.

"Elena, I didn't stop talking to you only." She tells me. "I haven't been talking to Rebekah either because I don't want it to look like I am taking sides. But apparently, you are too busy putting the wrong ideas in your head to notice that."

I stay silent because I don't know how true that is, but even if it was true. She could have told me, why would she be telling me now?

"Why are you telling me this now?" I ask her with my arms folded against my chest and she shrugs.

"I mean, you have got your flaws too and you are bitchy as hell but I realise Rebekah is being the major bitch in this story." She says and I roll my eyes, I can't help but feel a little bit relief that Caroline is on my side. "And I think it is high time you guys sort out your differences."

"Yeah, I don't think there is coming back from that high horse Rebekah is on." I tell her and she shrugs.

"I'm just a little bit hurt that you think you were some charity case to me."

"I didn't feel like that, honestly. I was just being dramatic. I mean, of course, there were days I feel like I was forced to your faces but my self esteem is not that low." I wink at her and she laughs. "Nevertheless, I am sorry."

"Elena, you are not perfect." She puts her hands on my shoulders. "But you surely are one of the selfless people I know. And I wouldn't dream of losing a friend like you."

"Thank you." I am sure my cheeks are red by how warm they feel but then again, I have never been on the receiving end of many compliments. My dad's 'most beautiful girl in the world' comments don't count.

"But Rebekah and Damon, really?" she asks and I roll my eyes. Of course Caroline would talk about this the first chance she gets. "I mean, I suspected it once but when I remember just how much she loathes him and how she is always against him, I told myself it isn't possible."

"Well, he didn't think it was possible too." I start walking and I remember no one was supposed to know I talked to Damon about this. Shit.

"Wait, you talked to him?" she smacks my shoulder lightly as if to say unbelievable and I shut my eyes tightly. "Why would you do that?"

"At first, I didn't know it was a one sided crush. I really thought they had an affair at some point." I say and Caroline rolls her eyes.

"Affair." Caroline chuckles. "Well, she said it was in the past." She confirms and I almost sigh in relief because the idea of Damon and Rebekah still sounds revolting to me. Way more revolting than Katherine and him because that is understandable.

But I tell myself I am being a hypocrite, because where do the feelings I have for Damon stands?

"Besides," Caroline continues. "It is obvious Damon has feelings for you. I wonder how he is going to explain that to Katherine."

"He doesn't have feelings for me." I argue.

"Yeah, you should have seen the way he was looking at you when you were doing that god awful seduction thingy." Caroline laughs, remembering that horrid evening. "It is a good thing you don't feel the same way."

"Yeah, it is." I mumble, surprised at how Caroline was able to see Damon's feelings but not mine.

I know for sure I have feelings for Damon but if Caroline doesn't see it, who's is to say she is right about Damon's feelings for me?

...

 _So sorry for the late update, I have been pretty busy and I'll continue to be for the next few months, probably for the rest of my life but I promise I won't ditch this story._

 _Next chapter is Damon's POV._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

As I watch Elena from afar, I keep wondering what it is about this girl that keeps me hooked. When I am not watching her, I keep thinking about her and when I'm not thinking about her, I'm too busy longing to see her and when I'm not doing either of those, I'm trying to start a conversation with her while she keeps blowing me off. It's been a week since I told her I wanted to talk to her about anything and her reply was 'you have to do better than that'. Like really? No one has ever talked to me like that before but right now, I'm trying to know what is better than that so I could go ahead and talk to her.

"Still with the obsession I see." Stefan says as he appears beside me on the sports ground and I fight the urge to roll my eyes. "It isn't going to kill you if you dump Katherine and go for her. You know that, right?"

"Oh my! Are you serious? Thanks for telling me, Stefan, I didn't know that." I say in a high pitched sarcastic voice and Stefan glares at me for a few moments before shaking his head. "I'm not dumping Katherine." I tell him sincerely.

"Why? Because she doesn't deserve it?" Stefan says in his own sarcastic manner. "Damon, I promise you I'm not coming to your wedding if your marry Katherine."

"I won't marry Katherine." I hiss in exasperation, what the hell is wrong with these people and why are they talking about marriage?

"Ah, finally! We've got some progress." Stefan jokes and I realise he is right. Of all the time my mum was telling me Katherine is the girl I would marry, I have never felt like that was not going to happen but right now, I'm sure it won't happen. Stefan is right, this is a progress. It really is good to think of myself for a change. I find myself smiling as I imagine things would work out perfectly, but then again, with my mother still alive, I'm not getting rid of Katherine easily. She'd pull some stunt to make me regret my decision.

When I finally snap out of my trance, I look up to see Elena standing in front of me and I had to blink twice to make sure I'm not seeing things. I mean, am I really that pathetic? I look beside her to see Stefan and Caroline murmuring something in each other's ears and she rolls her eyes. "Caroline, meet me at the hostel."

"I can walk you to the entrance." I say as I start following her and when she doesn't answer me, I take that as an invitation and start walking beside her. The second my side brushes hers mistakenly, she puts a distance between us and I roll my eyes but it's not like she can see me. And it's not like she can know I wasn't trying to feel her up. "So how have you been?"

"How have _you_ been?" She asks and I huff. She looks at me for the first time and I stop in my tracks, eyes widened.

"What is that on your face?" I ask and her hand moves up immediately to touch her face.

"Where?" She asks as her fingers keep touching her face and when I realise I have tortured her enough, I laugh out loud and her hand juts out to punch my shoulder. "You're an ass."

"You were smiling, that was the first one directed at me."

"You were not so nice; I couldn't have rewarded you with one of my gracious smiles." She says nod I cock my brow at her because who is this girl?

"And they say I'm the cocky one." I tell her and she smiles again. God, I could get used to this sight. "To answer your question though, I have been awful."

"Figures." She replies simply. "Anyway, we're here." She says as she gestures to the sign that reads 'Mary Anne Girls' Hostel'. "So, have a nice day ahead."

"Would you ever let me talk?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I told you, you have to do better than anything."

"Fine, I'm thinking about breaking up with Katherine." I say in exasperation and for a second or so, she looks shell-shocked before she shrugs as if to say it is none of her business. I take two steps towards her and put my index finger under her chin and turn her towards me. "It's because of you."

"Who-what?" She blinks twice and stammers. She steps back a little and my finger drops from under her chin and I twist my neck in frustration. That little touch gave me more comfort than I thought I would ever get from touching anyone. "Do you want her to kill me?"

"I didn't realise you are still afraid of her." I snap and she huffs out.

"Fine, let's say I'm not." She says. "Who is to say she is going to accept that? I have been in this school for less than three months and you guys broke up like five times and you always find your way back to each other. I'm not going to fall into that drama."

"Who says I'm going to let that happen?" I ask her quickly.

"How do I know this is not some plan of hers to-" Maybe the hurt in my eyes is so evident because she stops midsentence. "I don't know what to say." She finally says after a few seconds. I on the other hand, was not able to form any coherent thought because she was right to think that of me; after all I was a jackass to her. "Don't breakup with her because of me, do it for you."

"You're part of the decision whether you like it or not." I say as I move closer to her and my palm reaches her face. "Elena, I'm going to get in enough trouble as it is for breaking up with her," I can hear the plea in my voice and I don't like it. But this is Elena, she actually deserves my plea. I treated her like shit and maybe this is karma but let's face it, a few minutes back I was saying I won't breakup with Katherine but the thought of Elena walking away from me snapped me into making that decision in a second and actually means it. "Don't make this harder than it is."

She chuckles and shies away from my touch "Damon, this is already hard. After everything –and you know what I mean by everything- you just tell me that you're breaking up with your long term girlfriend to be with me." She shakes her head. "I'm not even sure if I like you that much." She shrugs apologising manner.

"Are you kidding me?" I say with a bitter chuckle as I run my palm over my face. After a moment, I calm myself down and look back to her; she is looking down at the ground, deep in thought. "Okay, so maybe I deserve that, I pretty much made your life a living hell when you came here."

"Yeah, you did." She says fiercely and my heart keeps on beating frantically. I'm actually regretting my decision to tell her that I like her. "I don't even want to think about that right now."

"I'm sorry I didn't apologize earlier about that,"

"Are you listening to yourself?" she shakes her head. "You are apologising for not apologizing, why don't you focus on just apologizing?"

"You are not exactly a saint in all this you know." I tell her with the same intensity she used to talk to me. "You started it, you had to go and roll your eyes at me your first day here-"

"I didn't." She stomps her foot on the ground and I'm just realizing how childish we're being. "I was living in my own world before I come here, I used to think about something and have an outer reaction-"

"Outer," I let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me?" she rolls her eyes and starts walking away.

"You're an ass; there is no point in talking to you."

"I'm sorry." I say as I jog up to her and catch her hand. "It's just that you are very-" I stop midsentence because of her glare. "Forget it, you would say it's because I'm trying to get you to like me." She releases her hand from my hold but it's not like I've had enough, my palm moves out to touch her face again. "But would you please think about it?"

"Damon?" Katherine's voice calls out the moment Elena opens her mouth to answer me. "What the hell?"

Elena stares at me with an accusing glare in her eyes and I whisper to her "Please, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." The next thing I know, Katherine is ripping Elena away from my grasp and Elena stumbles back.

"Resorting to violence now, are we?" Elena huffs out. "Oh wait, you've tried that before." She folds her arms against her chest and I use my fingers to massage my temple. I don't like where this is going. I can go on and tell Katherine to stop but that would only add more fuel to her anger when she realizes what I'm up to, she'd say I'm protecting Elena and to be honest, that's all I've been wanting to do since the day Katherine ripped Elena's necklace off her neck. And now, if I don't tell Katherine to stop, Elena would think I still have something for Katherine.

"Alright, stop it. Both of you." I say finally and they both turn to glare at me. "Katherine, come on, I need to talk to you." I say to Katherine before turning to Elena. "I'll see you later." I tell her in a whisper and she rolls her eyes before turning around and leaving. I try so hard not to let that hurt me but I guess she already has that kind of power over me, there is nothing I could do. So I turn to Katherine and sigh.

"Are you done kissing her ass?" she snaps the minute my eyes meet hers. "God, Damon, have you seen her? She's plain and ordinary. What do you actually want with her?"

"This is not about her." I say firmly as I remember Elena's words. It doesn't matter if I like Elena or not, this decision should be about me. About the part of me that has never agreed with Katherine. "Just don't take it personal or try to take it out on her." I say as I grab her shoulders. "I'm sorry Katherine; I really need to let you go."

"What?" she says in a whisper, quickly shrugging out of my touch. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry." I say again. We've been together for more than three years but Katherine weighs me down. This morning, I didn't wake up with the idea of doing this but Stefan instigated the idea in my head. And then Elena stood in front of me, in some twisted part of me, I felt like that was a message. Like I was finally seeing the light because I couldn't stand this any longer.

My mum can do her worst, I'm not even sure she has the guts to do what she said she would. She cannot be that heartless.

"That is not what your mum wants." Katherine is getting angry and it has never ended well when she gets angry. But who cares what my mum wants?

"What about what I want?" I ask her. "Don't you even want me to be happy?"

"I want you to be happy with me." She points at her chest while her tears fall down freely. Oh my god, how do I do this?

"Katherine, come on, I'm not that important." I say lamely and she glares at me. "It's my decision."

"This isn't over, Damon." she turns around and leaves as I finally let out the breath I have been holding. How did it come down to this?

The next day is slightly worse than yesterday. Wait, that is putting it mildly, it is a hundred times worse than yesterday. The news of the breakup has gone viral around the school, Katherine is ignoring me while her friends are busy sending me death glares and there was a girl that approached me to confess her undying love for me now that I am no longer with Katherine. Everything was weird but the weirdest thing is that Elena is nowhere to be found. I asked Caroline where she was but Caroline literally walked through me without even acknowledging me.

I thought I'd see her at the Press Club meeting but no, she thought she would skip that too. As if skipping the prep classes wasn't enough, I found myself being enraged and rethinking my decision. Was it necessary to break up with Katherine?

Yes! It was. The other part of my brain shouted. Even if I'm not going to be with Elena, breaking up with Katherine was the right thing to do and the fact that I was rethinking my decision was very stupid.

"Really Damon?" Klaus says the minute we step out of the meeting hall. "We slept together-"

"Uh, rephrase please." I interrupt him. "Who the hell made you Press Club president with the way you murder English?"

"Fuck you, Damon." He says and I chuckle. "You didn't think I deserve to know that you broke up with Katherine?"

"It's still sinking in." I joke and he rolls his eyes. "But honestly, I wanted to tell you. I'm just surprised everyone knows and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet."

"Well, all the other times you were 'breaking up', you just stop talking to each other not tell her that you don't want to be with her." And that is true. Of all the times I have been breaking up with Katherine, I have never felt the need to really confront her about it. If I really talk to her about it, it's me telling her I need some space and nothing more. Of all the times I broke up with her, this is the only time that I feel I would never get back together with her.

"I guess I'm just here waiting for mum's reaction to this." I tell him. "It is going to be very awful, Klaus." I stop in my strides and he does the same. "I hope it won't be, I mean, she can't be heartless to do what she is saying she would but I don't know what would happen if she does."

Klaus stares at me inquisitively for some seconds before asking "Damon, What does she have on you? We are talking about your mum here."

"You don't know how low she can get." I assure him.

"So what," he is clearly pissed off. "You sacrifice your happiness because she wants you to be with some girl? Maybe the real question here is what do Katherine's parents have on her?" That might be true but I think if they had something on her, she would have twisted her way out of it. If not try to pin it on them, no that's not it. She is just a sadist, I know that.

"Klaus, you need to stop looking for reasons in what she does." I tell him. "You know a person can be just awful without reasons." He shrugs and I sigh. "I just need to make sure it doesn't happen."

"Is it about you?" he asks. "What she would do? Is it about you?"

"No, but it would hurt me." I know I'm being very vague. And maybe I should tell Klaus everything but there is a chance that she wouldn't do what she is threatening to do, so I would just hold on for a bit. "So, have you seen Elena today?"

"Nope." Klaus says as the mood starts to lighten around us. "But, seriously? Elena?" he smirks and I shrug. "What happened to hating her, what happened to you telling me to stop talking about her altogether?"

"Things change, I guess."

"Yeah, that is putting it meekly." Klaus scoffs. "But I have to ask this, are you serious about her?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "I can't speak for her though," I sigh in exasperation. I know she is avoiding me on purpose. "But if she doesn't want to be with me, it is all fine and good. I know one good thing came out of all this though, I broke up with Katherine and I don't feel like getting back together with her."

"Well, that's perfect." Klaus says. "Anyway, try the library if you can't find her anywhere. Just get her talking so Mrs. Donovan would tell you both to get the hell out of her library." He winks and I laugh.

"Thank you, I'm going over there now." I say as I pat him twice on the shoulder and rush down to the library, my heart is racing faster than my feet has ever ran but strangely, I don't feel like I dislike it. In fact, I like it very much because it is a new and unique feeling. And it is Elena.

Sure enough, she is in the library with her head buried between books. I smile at the sight of her and start walking towards her. She is unaware of my presence even as I stand beside her because her attention is hundred percent on what she is doing.

"Hey." I whisper and she jumps a bit. Her face drops at the sight of me and quickly averts her gaze from me. Yup, she definitely was avoiding me. "Um, hey Damon, it's nice to see you. About missing prep classes, I was totally not avoiding you." I mock.

"Hush." She whispers as her eyes drift to the librarian's seat. "I can't talk here."

"Well, I'm not leaving until you talk to me." I tell her without lowering my voice. "So let's step out and talk, like the adults we are." I smirk. "Well, I mean, not really right?"

"Please go away I can't deal with this right now." She says again. "I'm-"

"Shh." The always cranky librarian says as she approaches the table. "Last warning." She points her finger at me and while Elena smiles genuinely, I only roll my eyes at her.

"Come on, Elena, you know I don't care if she is going to throw you out, I have to-"

"Alright, both of you get out." Mrs. Donovan says and I sigh in relief. The deadly look on Elena's face though, makes me rethink what I just did. She looks very pissed off as she packs her books and put them into her backpack, her shoulder bangs mine forcefully as she makes her way out of the library.

"Elena, just wait, please." I plead as I jog down to her very fast figure. I grab her by the shoulder and turn her around. "Listen to me, Elena! I'm losing my mind!"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Damon?" she asks. "Do you want me to confess my inexistent undying love for you? Don't even get me started on the stunt you just pulled. Of course, I was avoiding you because I am not ready for this."

"Listen-"

"No, that's the truth, Damon. I am not ready for whatever this is, okay?" She adjusts her backpack strap as she looks away from me. I can't believe Elena Gilbert is making me a wuss. "I'm not ready to be called a slut by everyone in the school and everyone in Mystic Falls; I definitely am not ready to have Katherine's target on my back."

"Forget about Katherine, Elena!" I practically shout and she flinches. "No, I'm not asking you to say you love me, I know I like you but I'm not ready to drop the L bomb either. All I want you to do is to stop thinking about Katherine or what people would say and listen to your heart for once. If you don't feel like I'm worth it, I promise I won't bother you again."

She looks up to my face and if I could read minds, I'd say she is searching for an answer in my face but that's it. If Elena doesn't want to be with me, fine but one thing I know is that I've taken the hardest step of breaking up with Katherine. I don't have regrets in that department at all and I don't think I'm going to.

"Fine." She admits and I must say, her response surprised me. I blink and my expression makes her laugh. "Let's try this but so help me, god, if you do anything to hurt to me, you are not getting off the hook easily."

"So, are we, like-"

"No, we are not." She blushes as she turns around and starts walking away.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say." I say as I start following her and catch up to her strides.

"You were going to say official."

"What's wrong in being official?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes. "Fine, whatever you say! Just know that, you are going to be the one to ask me to be official."

"You're crazy." She blushes in that adorable way and my heart soar; I close my eyes for a second to let the feeling sink because it is a new feeling.

"Are you happy about the excursion?"

"Ah, you can't imagine. I've been dying to get out of this school and our room, awkward central." I laugh at her words. "Hopefully, things would be better before I come back. I can't handle it."

"About that, I'm sorry. It's like I'm the causative agent of all your problems." I tease and she shrugs. "It'll get better, perhaps."

"It better." She chuckles.

We find a slab and spend the rest of the afternoon talking and joking, because God is great, no one came around and nobody saw us. Elena told me everything about her family, how she was homeschooled her whole life, the fact that Kol was her very first boyfriend but she refused to answer the first kiss part but from the blush on her face, I knew it was. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable so I let it go but I wish I was the one that gave her her first kiss. Because let's face it, I have to be a better kisser than Kol.

"I'm hungry." She says and I nod because now that she said it I realise I am too. "Do you want to go back?"

"No." I say quickly and turn my gaze to her, sighing. "But we have to. I don't want to go back to reality, you know."

"This is reality." She says. "I mean, I get hysterical when I'm hungry. That's one thing you should know about me."

"Oh, what qualities you have?" I say playfully and she punches my arm as she stands up and adjusts her bag strap. "Shall we?" I put out my palm at her but she inspects it for too very long that I would have jutted my hand away if she tries to hold it. "Right, not official."

"Damon." Her face looks utterly apologetic but what about my feelings? "I know Katherine is a bitch but you only broke up with her yesterday. How would she feel if she sees me holding your hand? Forget the fact that she hates me, she would hate any girl that would be holding your hand right now."

"Elena, if we are going to do this, we don't need Katherine coming in our every conversation. I'm not saying I don't feel bad, I do feel bad. We've been together four years but I don't want to waste any more time because of her, I have done enough."

"Alright, but we're holding hands only after we become official." She teases and I roll my eyes. It looks like I'm in for one hella ride.

...

 _Guys, I don't think there's enough words to tell you how sorry I am about the delay. I got a job and everything went downhill (at least my social life did). Anyway, this is just a filler chapter and not so great but we have DE progress so I guess we're fine. I don't know when next chapter would be here but some words of encouragement might push me._

 _Please check out my new story: Screams in my Destiny. There should be an update soon on that one too. Xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _Dearest with Black Hair,_

 _I'm falling hard for you._

"What? You and Damon?" Caroline squeals and I smack her shoulder.

"Keep your voice down." I say even though we are in our room and safe from listening ears.

"Well, was it supposed to be a secret?" Caroline inquires with her brows raised. "Oh my God, Elena, I don't know what to say. I mean, Damon?"

I only shrug at that. I don't know what to think too. Yesterday when he ambushed me with his thoughts, I practically died standing there because at first, I thought it was Katherine's sick plan to get me out of the school or something. Then I remember Damon is a pretty decent person when he wants to be, he wouldn't let Katherine use him like that. But still, my mind keeps flashing back to everything and every word he said to me when I came. I remember how he used to treat me like crap and how he doesn't think twice before insulting me. But after all that, we started to get along. But is along enough for what he was asking from me?

I decided to avoid him this morning but he found me in the afternoon in the library and his eyes were so blue I couldn't say no to him. Okay, maybe that wasn't the reason but he sounded so sincere and I must admit Damon is not the worst company around. Boyfriend, I can't say because we are only getting into this. It even feels weird to refer to Damon as my own boyfriend.

"Believe me; I have been trying to figure that out since yesterday." I say. "But I'm starting to like him and he sounds so genuine."

"Well, one thing I can tell you about Damon is that he is not a liar." She says. "He wouldn't say he likes you if he doesn't. Let's face it, he wouldn't go through the trouble of breaking up with Katherine if he doesn't like you but he did. Because he thinks you are worth it." Caroline sighs. "But just don't expect me to get along with him or go on double dates with you guys."

I laugh at that and roll my eyes "You think it would get to that? I told him I want to take things slow for now. I don't want to be official yet."

"Yeah, that is good." She shrugs. "It's better to take it easy at first so even if it isn't going to work, it isn't going to hurt so badly." She squeezes my hand. "But I have to ask, what are you going to do about Katherine?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I sigh. "I know she is going to go incredible lengths to torment me for this but I think the best thing for now is to ignore her. She is hurt enough as it is."

"Don't let her walk on you." Caroline warns. "It doesn't matter if you feel bad for her, Katherine had it coming. She deserved exactly what happened to her and more."

Just as I am about to continue, Rebekah walks in and look between us. "Don't stop on my account, its going round the whole school even though Damon denies it." My heart skips at that. Why would Damon deny it? Maybe Rebekah is just saying it to annoy me.

"Well, it's none of your business." I say to her and she shrugs.

"Listen, maybe I've been a little harsh in judging you." She says and I look at her, trying to figure out where she is going with this. I'm not sure if I can actually believe what she is saying because who ignores you for weeks and suddenly start talking to you after something has happened. "I was very upset about Kol and you were right, I did have feelings for Damon at one point."

I exchange looks with Caroline as Rebekah walks toward us and sit on the edge of the bed "You know how it is; Damon is Klaus's best friend. They are always together since we were little; he is always at our house and let's face it he has never had that premature disgusting looks." I blush at that. "So, yeah I like him but he was with Katherine, I couldn't let him know that I liked him so I pretended to dislike him. Whenever he acts like a dick, I feel very upset at myself for even having feelings for him and I punch him or slap him." We laugh at that because that is one very good way to channel your hurt.

"Do you still like him?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Not really." She says. "I forced myself to stop liking him the day you told us it's been a month since your mum passed away. When you left the class, he asked me if you were going to be okay. I told him it was none of his business but he said please and I know Damon, he never says please. Then the look on his face when Katherine took away your necklace, I knew he was far too gone even if he tried to hide it."

"Wow." I breathe out.

"Wow, indeed." Caroline smiles. "Well, it's good to know he isn't joking around about liking you. But I swear to God, if he hurts you."

"I know, I know." I smile brightly just in moment for our door to barge open.

Yeah well, I have been expecting this visit.

"Hey, Katherine." I say and her arm swings towards my face but I quickly catch it. "When are you going to realise that I would never let your hand touch me? You can do anything you want, thrash my room, seize all my belongings and make me run miles during sports but one thing you would never do is touch me."

"Don't sound so smug." She hisses. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You came out of nowhere and steal my boyfriend. Was it not enough that you date your friend and his friend's brother, you had to go back to him?"

"Okay, first of all I didn't steal your boyfriend." I tell her. "Your ex-boyfriend kissed me when I didn't have single amount affection for him; he then told me he liked me. I still can't find where I am the boyfriend stealer in this."

"Don't be so sassy." She says and I shrug. If Katherine is going to be a bitch about this, there is no need of being nice to her. "Elena Gilbert, just know I'm coming back to haunt your ass. It doesn't end here." She turns around to leave.

"Yeah well, you can see that I'm trembling with fear." I shout after her and inwardly I am trembling with fear. I just don't want to show it. "Ugh. Of all the girls that could be his ex, why Katherine?"

Caroline laughs loudly and shrugs "Well, of all the people that could challenge him, why you?" she says. "You know no one used to challenge Damon before you came right? And then you came all innocent and braids and tell Damon to call the hotline 1-800-IMPRESS-JERKS to get the girl he was looking for. Of course he was bound to fall for you."

"And you told him going to school made him a dick." Rebekah adds.

"When did that happen?" Caroline asks while laughing. "That is ridiculous."

"Okay, stop." I blush. "You guys are embarrassing me."

"That's what we are here for." Rebekah says. After that we fall into a comfortable conversion and they help me gather everything I need for the excursion and then we left for dinner in the cafeteria. Many people whisper as we pass by and I hear Katherine's and my name but I don't give a damn what they say.

What I care about is Damon's eyes watching me from across the room. My heart went on a spin the minute I notice him and he winks and smiles at me, I look away from him and Caroline's shoulder budges mine because she noticed. Even as I sit down, I can't stop myself from glancing at their table and most of the time, he catches me in the act and smirk.

"It would be best if you go over there and stop eye-fucking from across the hall." Klaus voice says in my ear and I jump, startled. I have been in my own world that I didn't notice that Klaus stood up from their table and walk towards us.

"Yeah, I'm already barfing inwardly." Rebekah adds and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going over there." I tell them. "So Klaus, what time do we leave on Wednesday?"

"9 am." He replies as he sits down beside me. "Okay, watch how Damon would get really worked up about the fact that I'm sitting beside you."

I chance a glance at Damon and Klaus is right, he is scowling and I quickly look away. "He is crazy about you." Klaus says. "And you are much more dangerous to him than Katherine ever was." I look at Klaus with confusion written on my face and he nods. "He is diabetic and you are sweet." He shrugs and I laugh. "He is going to fall hard for you but breaking his heart would destroy him, he is risking everything to be with you."

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you so sure I'd be the one to break his heart and not the other way around?"

"I'm just giving instances." Klaus says. "He is still scowling, right?"

I look up and shake my head. "He is not there anymore." I tell Klaus and he looks up quickly.

"Oh shit." He says loudly and that grabs Caroline and Rebekah's attention.

"What is it?" Rebekah asks. I simply stand up and start walking outside to find Damon.

I decide to start with the sports arena and when I near the locker room, a hand grab mine and pulls me inside the locker room. I was about to scream when Damon's lips meets mine and I smile inwardly. I know it's him because I now know what he smells like. And what his touch feels like. I realise this is the first time he is kissing me since he told me he likes me and I'm enjoying it. I move closer to him as his hands move to the small of my back and slowly, he walks me back till my back hits the wall and for the first time in my life, I know what it is like to have a mind blowing kiss. Kol was a great kisser but Damon is perfect. If there is someone better than Damon at this, I don't think I would survive being kissed by them. My thoughts made me smile and that makes him pull back, his face looks a bit red and my cheeks feel warm because if he looks like that, I don't know what I look like.

"What is funny?" he asks as he rests his forehead against mine and I shake my head. "I knew Klaus did that to make me upset and you all think it worked, but I know Klaus doesn't have a single feeling for you. He actually helped me get to do this." He whispers as his lips find mine again. We kiss for what feels like hours and in reality it's just a few minutes, only coming up to say a thing or two. "See, this is what you've been missing out on."

"Don't be a jerk." I punch his shoulder playfully and he laughs. "Katherine came to see me this evening."

"Ugh, please tell me she didn't do anything crazy." His hands move to rub my shoulders and I look at him.

"She tried but it didn't work." I tell him. "I won't let her bully me, you know that."

"That is why I like you." He grins. "You didn't let me bully you and look where that got me." He pouts dramatically and I laugh. "Do you think we'd spend time together during the excursion?"

"Do you want us to spend time?" I tease and he rolls his eyes. "We'll see how it goes." I say and he kisses me again, this time around not as soft as he did a few minutes back and I moan into his mouth, his hands keeps on exploring my body and I like it. For the first time, I'm willing to just sit back and enjoy this but I know I can't. First of all, we are in a locker room; second of all, it just doesn't feel right. Before I open my mouth though, Damon moves back and I sigh in relief. I don't want it to come out wrong.

"God, you taste sweet." He whispers as his lips move to my ears and my body breaks into a shiver. "You know I'm diabetic, right?"

"Ugh, you just ruined this." I laugh as I push him back. "Why do you have to be so sappy? Klaus said the exact same thing a few minutes ago."

He laughs as he takes my hand in his "Gee, I thought that was going to work wonders for you." He says and I glare at him. "Anyway, Klaus mentioned that like a hundred times today, so it's stuck in my mind and I had to get it out."

"Maybe we should leave." I say as I glance towards the door and Damon sighs in annoyance. "We cant stay here all night."

"But we can," he shrugs as he keeps me trapped between his body and the wall, his palms moving up and down my bare arms. "We can just skip prep, sit here and get to know each other."

"Yeah and then everyone would notice that our seats that are horizontally next to each other are empty."

"Okay, smartass." He steps back and puts his hand towards the door, gesturing for me to leave. I start walking but he grabs my hand and pushes me back to the wall again. "Really, Elena? You're just leaving?"

"Are you skipping prep? Should I say good night now?" I play nonchalance and he rolls his eyes so I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"You seriously wont let me hold your hand?"

"Nope." I say as I open the door and wave at him.

For the first time in my life, I feel incredibly happy and at ease. At this point, I feel invincible because I feel like not even Katherine can take this happiness away from me. Is it possible? We spend months hating each other with Damon but surprisingly, we are hiding and kissing in the locker room. I feel myself blush at the thought and I try to concentrate as I make my way towards the hostel but someone calls my name.

Kol. "Oh hey." I say and I feel my cheeks warming because I'm embarrassed that I haven't thought of him since this started. It wasn't like Kol was in love with me, he has never told me he was in love with me but he really liked me and I did like him too but it wasn't like feelings knock on your door before they creep in. "How have you been?"

"Fine." He smiles. "Rebekah and Caroline left for prep, they couldn't find you anywhere." His voice sounds suspicious and I know what he is implying but I ignore.

"Oh, okay." I say. "I would just get my back and catch up with them."

"Were you with Damon?" he asks and I stop walking.

"Kol." I warn, this is not healthy at all.

"You were with him." He nods. "It's fine, Elena. But it's Damon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He is going to hurt you, Elena." He snaps.

"You don't know that." I shake my head and move closer to him.

"But that is all he does." Kol says again. "He hurts people, what makes you think you're so special that he won't hurt you?"

I stare at him for a few seconds as his mind registers what he just said. He starts shaking his head but I chuckle bitterly "Well, you just hurt me Kol. Congratulations, you have done that before he did."

"Elena, I'm sorry." He says but I'm already walking away. In a way, Kol's words were like a reality check. Why would I be so sure that Damon won't hurt me? Why was I so hasty in making the decision to be with Damon? What if he hurts me?

I try to keep the whys and what ifs out of my mind as I make my way to the class but I couldn't. Just as I am about to enter the class, I realise I'm going to meet Damon inside and I don't want my insecurities to show. So I put every thought to the back of my mind and walk in to the class. What I didn't expect was to see Katherine sitting on Damon's seat trying to get Damon's attention as he sits in my seat.

I feel anger building up in my chest but I ignore it and move to my seat and Damon look up with an apologetic look on his face. I only shrug as he gets up and I slide into my seat. Rebekah on the other hand was shooting death glares at Damon's direction but I try to ignore all three of them.

"So you mean the two weeks' spring break I've been planning since last year is off?" Katherine asks Damon and I try very hard not to cringe.

"Katherine, please." He pleads because he probably doesn't want to say the answer or he doesn't want me to hear the answer. "I don't want to spell it out for you." Oh wow.

"That's because you cant." Her voice goes down a few octaves. "Because you know you are making a big mistake. I mean, look at her."

"You know, if you don't insist on bringing me up in every conversation of yours, he might actually go back to you." I shrug and Damon stares at me as if to say where is this coming from?

I didn't intend to barge in to their conversation if she hadn't mentioned me but she did, so I wasn't going to keep quiet. "Katherine, can I talk to you about this later?" Damon says and she stares between me and him for a few seconds before getting up from his seat.

"Fine." She says. "He is not coming back." She murmurs to me and I shrug.

"You didn't see me begging him to stay, did you?" I say and that upset Katherine because she huffs and walks out of the class briskly.

"Ouch." Damon says to me as he sits down. "Thanks for bruising my ego." I only smile at him because the insecurity I was feeling before I walked in to see him and Katherine is still there, seeing them together only made me question the stand of this relationship again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Damon." I say firmly. "I can handle myself."

"I know." Maybe he senses the bite in my voice because he turns around and brings out his book after that. I turn around to look at Rebekah and she only shrugs at what happened. I don't even know where to begin thinking about it. "So, I talked to Klaus-"

"Damon, not here." I quickly cut him off and when I look up, I see the hurt flashing in his eyes and I immediately feel bad. I know I'm new at this whole relationship thing, I entered headfirst into a relationship with Kol and now Damon wants the same thing. What I feel for Damon is far different from how it was with Kol, that's probably why everything that has been happening is pretty sensitive to me.

We left on that note that evening because Damon only said good night and turned around. On Monday, he comes late to class and for a second I thought he is upset about yesterday but when I look closely, I see that he's holding a cotton wool to his arm, which means they gave him the insulin shot this morning. I poke his shoulder blades gently and rest my palm against his back, I feel him sigh before murmuring something.

"Are you alright?" I ask and he nods in response, when I realise he is in no mood for further discussion, I take my hand off his back and try to focus on what's going on in the class but I couldn't. My eyes keep drifting back to his arm and eventually he felt or noticed because he turns around sharply.

"I said I'm fine." He says in a tired but snappy voice and my brows crease in confusion.

"Well excuse me for worrying about you." I whisper and he only shakes his head.

After the class, he turns around to look at me but I ignore him. "Hey, I was serious when I said I was fine. I'm just tired." He tells me and I turn to look at him. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Well, too late because I do." I say.

"Well, promise me you aren't going to stop." He smirks and I blush. "I brought you something," he said as he reaches into his back and brought out two packs of Lays, I look at him with confusion as he set the two packs and tell me to pick one. "Which one do you like?"

"The red one." I answer with a smile and then he nods, taking back the other one.

"Do you care for this?" he asks Rebekah as he waves the green one at her but she only rolls her eyes in response. "Well, more for Klaus I guess."

"You don't eat?" I ask him as I tear open the pack and start feasting on it. Thank God for free period. "Is it bad for you?" I ask as I offer some to Rebekah.

"Elena, they're potatoes." He says. "They're among the top best food for diabetics, I just don't like it."

"Oh man," I say in an apologetic tone. "I need to Google this diabetic thing since we are really doing this. Forget Google, I'm visiting the library for it."

"That's nice." Damon smiles brightly. "But you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Ugh, just when I thought you are better than Katherine." Rebekah groans. "Are you really being all cheesy right now?"

"I'm not cheesy." I argue as she grabs the Lays from my hand.

"You are."

"Well, I love it." Damon shrugs.

"Just because you are with her now, doesn't mean you can talk to me." Rebekah says to Damon and I glare at her.

"Tough shit, because if I could tolerate Aurora, you shouldn't be that hard to tolerate." He turns to look at me and I only shrug. I'm not taking sides on this because at a point there was something between them even if nobody acted on it.

Things went on brilliantly well over the next two days and I couldn't contain my excitement. We are going to visit The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, the major newspaper company in Atlanta and some TV stations. I don't actually know where my excitement is coming from because journalism is not my dream job and I know I'm not cut out for it but still. Maybe its because I'm sitting next to Damon in the bus and he is holding my hand even as I try to hide it.

"Okay, you're over ecstatic." He finally says with a big smile on his face.

"Am I?" I say as I laugh. "I don't know why either." I say as I finally put myself together and stop smiling like a school child. "Tell me though, as the Secretary General, aren't you supposed to be sitting upfront in the bus?"

"I'm the secretary general; no one tells me where to sit." He smirks and I roll my eyes. "You know you are the reason why I'm sitting here but if you want me gone, I can change."

"Yeah, I don't want you here." I joke as I remove my hand from his and rest back against my seat. I feel his eyes on my face and I try so hard to ignore the stare he has set on me but I couldn't. "What is it?"

"You have nice skin." He says in a low voice that makes my stomach do the kind of things that only he can make me feel. I blush deeply and look away from him but he puts his finger under my chin and turns my face towards his. "You're really beautiful."

"Damon, we are in a bus." I tell him but surprisingly, I don't want him to stop because it feels good, looking into his beautiful eyes as he tells me I'm beautiful. He has the kind of looks that can make him delusional over himself but here he is, telling me I'm beautiful when all the beauty I see are in his blue eyes.

"I don't care." He whispers as his hand finds mine again. "Who would have thought we'd be here?" he chuckles and I laugh too. "Klaus knew I've fallen for you even before I did, he kept saying it but I didn't agree. Until I couldn't hold it any longer."

I'm at a loss of words because I know for sure I like Damon but from the way he is always telling me things like this, I don't know if I like him half as much as he likes me and I don't know if that is cheating. I open my mouth to say something but I couldn't find the right words. He was right, who would have thought we'd be here when we've never had a decent two minutes conversation before. But I guess that's all in the past now. I mean, even with Katherine constantly on our backs, this still feels invincible with the way Damon looks at me like I'm the only thing his eyes can see.

When we reach our destination, they take us to a motel and show everyone to their room. Caroline's Mary Katherine friend Skye and I are in the same room, and even though Skye is kind of a gossip person, she is at least friendly.

"So, is it true that Damon dumped Katherine because of you?" she asks and I roll my eyes, the amounts of time I answered this question in the past week is starting to get ridiculous.

"No, Damon broke up with Katherine because of himself." I tell her. "But he likes me, that's the whole truth. Don't believe everything you hear."

"This place is really cosy for a cheap place." Skye says as she sits on her bed and stares at the ceiling. "The sheets are really soft and the mattress is comfortable." I shrug at her ability to jump between topics at ease. "Sucks that we are going back tomorrow, don't you think?"

"Um, why would you want to stay here?"

"Admit it; you want to spend time with Damon." She says. "I want to spend time with my boyfriend too."

"No, not exactly." I tell her as I sit on the bed and she was right, it is so comfortable. "I spent the entire bus ride with him; I need my own personal space too. And it's not like we are official or anything."

"Hmm." She frowns. "Sucks to be you, if Damon Salvatore was my boyfriend, I would use any little chance I get to shag him. You're in for a competition from other girls, good for you I'm not among them." She lies down on the bed and pulls the blanket over her head.

The fact that people are making me question my stand with Damon is really starting to get to me. Of all the things I have heard Damon did in the past, I know cheating is not one of them but with the way girls obviously throw themselves at him, am I safe?

I push the thought to the back of my mind and walk out of the room to get something to drink. From afar, I watch Damon conversing with Brady, one of the executives of the club and I near them silently. I start to listen to their conversation as I walk towards them. "There has to be a reason why you left her."

"Nothing." Damon replies. "I just don't feel the same way anymore."

"You're sure it is not because of that Elena girl?" Brady asks and I stop to hear his reply. Damon's scoff really surprise the shit out of me. "Because you look really cosy in the bus."

"No, not really."

"I thought she is your girlfriend."

"No." Damon replies and I feel my heart do a double jump at that.

"Word that is going around says you like her."

"Nope." Damon says again and I feel tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "I mean, I don't hate her anymore because if you can remember I told you I wanted to take her off press club but she doesn't irritate me anymore."

"Hmm, you guys look good together though."

"Take the image out of your head." Damon stands up as he says that and turn around, making him stop dead in his tracks as he sees me and takes in the tears on my face. He looks shocked to see me there as his palm move to his head "Shit."

I turn around and run out of the hallway and out of the motel, ignoring his calls and the fact that he is a few feet away from me. When I reach a dark corner, I hide to make sure he hasn't seen me and watch him as he looks around for me, calling out my name and telling me to let him explain. When he knows I don't feel like doing any of the either, he walks back inside the motel and after a few minutes I do the same and go straight back to our room.

My heart feels heavy and my mind couldn't ponder the fact that Damon has been playing me all this while; he doesn't feel anything for me. Rebekah actually told me on the first day that he denies it but I decide not to pay any attention to that. He denied everything without even giving it a thought. "Are you alright?" Skye asks as she sees me, probably looking like a ghost and I nod.

"Yeah." I answer in a croaky voice. "In case someone comes looking for me, tell them I'm not around." I say as I lie down on the bed and cry my eyes out for the rest of the night.

...

 _Hello there, two updates in February? Aren't I awesome? Anyway, this story is coming to an end. We shouldn't have more than 3 chapters ahead. If you can remember, I said I would probably write a short sequel for it like five years after boarding school or something. This is going to be a HEA and you can decide whether or not to read the sequel but you know I'd like it more if you do. ;)_

 _Have a nice weekend. And expect an update of Screams in my Destiny next week. xoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Silent knocks on our door wakes me up and I groan, it can't be morning yet. What's going on? Before I can stand to open the door, Sky is on her feet and from the way she is walking, I can tell she is annoyed as hell. "What are you doing here?" She asks and I roll my eyes because it is probably her boyfriend.

Except it is not, it's my not-boyfriend. "I need to see her."

"She doesn't want to see you, and it's 12 in the morning." She tells him. "Do you want to put us all in trouble?" she whispers fiercely and I hear him clear his throat. "Come back during daytime, she is sleeping."

"She is awake, I know she is." He says and I clench my eyes shut. "Elena, you can hear me, you might as well get your ass out of the bed because I don't want to lose any more sleep, and it's not healthy." A part of my silly heart jumps because he just admitted that he is losing his sleep over me. It still didn't change what he did. "Okay, I'm coming in."

Maybe he put Skye out of the way or trick her into coming in because I hear her shouting "What the hell are you doing?" before I feel his presence beside me.

"Go away, Damon." My voice is croaky and I curse him for making me talk. "I don't wanna look at you."

"Don't be childish, Elena." He mutters. "How is any of this my fault? You told me you don't want to be official yet and I lie to one person about us and you acted like I killed your puppy?"

"You meant it." I tell him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asks as he sits on my bed and puts his palms on my shoulders, making me sit up. "I did it because it is what you wanted, I can go back and tell him I was lying; I can announce it from the rooftops if that is what you want."

I feel my cheeks warming up at that and I smile. "I thought you meant it, it sounded so convincing because I wasn't expecting it and I didn't know that is how convincing it sounds when I tell people."

He rolls his eyes "Now you know." He smirks. "I told you, you'd be the one to ask me to be official."

"Don't push it." I punch his shoulder playfully as the door opens and I jump. I have been wrapped up in Damon's words and I didn't notice that Skye had left the room at some point. I blush when she cocks a brow and rolls her eyes, I know it looks like Damon won me over with this words and I'm swooning over him again.

"I need to go back to bed you might as well leave or take this outside." Skye directs at Damon and I look back to him. His eyes are screaming to take this outside and I want to but I don't want to break rules. I don't want to get in any trouble.

"No, Damon." I say because his eyes are already glinting. He pouts and I shake my head. "We are going to get in trouble."

"You know I won't actually get in trouble." He shrugs. "And as long as you're with me, I guess you're safe too." He winks and I look towards Skye, she shrugs as if to say she is not getting in this.

My response surprises everyone in the room. "Okay, let's go." Damon pumps his fist in victory and I smile. "Can I take your shawl?" I ask Skye and she nods. "Thank you." I remove the blanket from my body and Damon's gaze rakes down my legs and I remember that I'm wearing very short shorts. He smirks and I quickly grab my jeans and go in the bathroom. I know it's pointless because there's a time when he would see it all but for now; we're still at the make out only phase. It's better to not do anything that would make him want more.

"You look better before, if you ask me." he says as I step out of the bathroom and Skye makes a gagging sound.

"I really want to go back to sleep, do you guys mind?"

"Sorry." I say as Damon stands up from my bed and take my hand, I grab my key card and Skye's shawl while Damon helps put it around me. "Where are we going?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Just walk around; I have something I want to tell you." He says seriously and I look at him again. I hope everything is okay. "It's very personal and I know it's about to blow up in my face so I want you to know before it does." His hand snakes around my waist and pulls me closer.

I say nothing as we walk outside of the motel and find a clear path to sit. The silence is killing me and it's like Damon wants to know if he could trust me but he doesn't want to ask, so I take his hand on mine and he turns around to look at me and then our intertwined hands "Whatever it is, it shouldn't be bad enough to make you keep quiet, right?" I smile and he shakes his head, amused.

"It's not bad, actually." He replies. "It's a matter of trust and I might lose someone's trust after they find out."

"Why not tell them before they find out?"

"It's Stefan, Elena." What? Different things keep flashing in my head, trying to think what could possibly make Stefan stop trusting Damon? From what I understand, 70 percent of the bad things Damon did were all because of Stefan. He loves and trusts him, so what could it possibly be? "My father had an affair after I was born." Damn.

"What? Your dad cheated on your mum?" I ask before I could stop myself. Point is, Stefan is Damon's half brother. Shit.

"Have you met my mum?" he chuckles. "He cheated on her with a woman he actually loved. I'm not justifying it or anything but my mum is not a saint as we all know. She might not have deserved it but a part of me is thankful that it happened because I now have Stefan."

"Stefan doesn't know any of this." I assume. "And he is going to find out. This is what your mum has been holding over your head all this while; this was why you couldn't leave Katherine." He nods and in that moment, I know I fall in love with him for the first time because he is so selfless. He's been torturing himself for so long because his mum has been manipulating him and using this against him. "Oh, Damon."

"Nobody knows." He clarifies. "Only mum, dad and me. I'm guessing she'd told Katherine at some point but I didn't want to risk her finding out by asking her."

"Why did you keep it from him?" I ask him.

"I found out two years ago, the first time I said I'd break up with Katherine." He starts. "Mum told me that time, I told her she was lying but she has her DNA test and she showed it to me, she knew Stefan would be devastated because there are times when she'd just shut him out and vent to me about him being her only problem in this world. There was a time Stefan actually suggested he'd run the family business if I don't want but she told him it wasn't his to run. He shrugged it off because he thought it was because I'm the eldest."

"When I confronted dad about it, he said Stefan's mum passed away after he was born, nobody in mystic falls knew he wasn't my mum's son because we were not born here even though dad's ancestors were among the founders of Mystic Falls. We moved here when I was three and Stefan was one. Stefan looks exactly like dad so no one questioned it. Dad feels indebted to mum for taking care of Stefan and all, that's why he actually ignores everything she does. And when I think of it now, there were times during our childhood that her behaviour towards Stefan was actually unnerving and questionable but I guess he has grown on her over the years. What she doesn't like is me acting like Stefan is my whole world." If I had a sibling, they'd be my whole world too.

"I'm sorry, Damon." I tell him when he sighs. "What are you going to do?" my thumb rubs small circles on the back of his hand to calm him down.

"I don't know, Elena." He sighs. "I want to tell him but what if she's bluffing, what if she isn't actually going to tell him? Do I really want him to fall into a train of thoughts and what ifs? The answer is no."

"He deserves to know, his mother deserves to be thought of." I say and Damon keeps quiet. "But I don't want to interfere."

"I want you to, that's why I told you." He says sharply. "I couldn't tell Klaus or anyone, you're the only one I knew I could tell without worrying."

"If Stefan finds out in the wrong way, Damon, you're looking at either a very short or long time of resentment. It could be good but it could be really bad also." He flinches. "Sorry, you said I could tell you my mind."

"The truth is hard sometimes." He smiles. "So, I'll tell him when we get back."

"It'll be good if he hears it from you." I put my head on his shoulder and his arm tightens around my waist. "Thanks for trusting me." I whisper. "And I'm sorry that you're in this trouble because of me."

I feel his body shift as he takes my face in his hand "Hey," he looks me hard in the eyes. "No matter how Stefan reacts, no matter how hard its going to be to stay around me when Stefan is mad -because I hate when he's hurting-, I don't regret being with you for one second. And I promise I won't let anything affect what we have, okay?"

"I know." I tell him. "I mean, you know I'm sweet and all, yet you risk your diabetes and decided to be with me."

He laughs out loud and flicks his finger against my nose before kissing the top of my head. "So, do you have any dirty little secret I should know about?"

"I do actually." I feign seriousness. "Remember that day a gum was dropped on your seat?" the minute I say it, his face changes and even though I know what I did was annoying, he looks amused. "It was me."

"Goddammit, Elena." He mutters and I shrug. "What did I ever do to you to deserve that?"

"You told me I looked like a dead hamster." I screech. "I couldn't think of a better way at getting back to you."

"Well, you did look like a dead hamster. So pale and your eyes were really dark, what happened that day anyway?" He asks and I shrug it off because it was Katherine and I don't want her to be part of our conversation right now. When I didn't answer, he continues "That was the single most embarrassing moment of my life."

His fingers curl around the back of my neck gently as he pulls my head to his lap and I adjust so I'm watching his chin as I lie down, he really was beautiful. As if he knows what my mind is going through, maybe it shows in my eyes, he takes my hand and kisses each of my fingers, when he reaches my pinky he bites it gently and I let out a wheeze because my stomach dips in response. I didn't even know I could wheeze that way.

His eyes are now softly gazing at me as he says "Kiss me." and I would have, if that damn security man didn't appear out of nowhere. Damon rolls his eyes before I quickly scramble off his lap and sit up, blushing like a fool.

"Are we in trouble?" Damon asks sarcastically and the guy raises his brow.

"You would be, if you don't scurry inside right now." Ooh, sassy.

Except Damon doesn't find it sassy, he looks irritated and I remember Damon doesn't like it when he is being told what to do so I quickly stand up and smile at the man. "As you can see, we're obviously not fooling around or anything." I blabber and the guy raises his brows again. "I mean, I was feeling a bit stuffed and my classmate is kind enough to follow me here, because he doesn't want me to be by myself." Guy's brows raises even higher because I just referred to Damon as my classmate. I look towards Damon and he has the same expression as Guy so I press my lips together and keep quiet.

"Thank you, we can find our way from here." Damon stands up and nods his head at Guy; Guy shakes his head in annoyance. "Little tip, if I go inside, you won't be the one to make me go inside."

"Damon!" I scold.

"What?"

"We are the ones breaking the rules." I whisper to him.

"First rule of rule-breaking, don't act like you're breaking the rule." He whispers back. Nope, I don't agree with this rule. The last thing I want is my dad being called up and told he's being called because I was caught with my head on Damon's lap at 1 in the morning.

"We were just getting in." I tell Guy.

"No, you were just about to kiss me." Damon whispers as his hands slide around my waist but instead of letting him hold my waist; I quickly catch his hand in mine and starts pulling him towards the entrance of the hotel. I barely see Guy walking away before I start scolding Damon.

"Okay, maybe my dad likes you for whatever reason, but the last thing he wants to hear about you is sneaking around with me at 1am during an excursion." I tell him. "And being sarcastic to Guy was not helping at all."

"Guy?"

"That was the name on his tag." I shrug and Damon rolls his eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah." His answer is in sync with my sigh. "But I can assure you, Guy wouldn't have done anything if he heard my last name."

"Everyone doesn't do anything if they hear your last name."

"In mystic falls." He says. "We are in Atlanta, the stupid motel is my mum's." My eyes grow wider and I'm sure my mouth hangs open because he smiles at me. Is that why everyone is saying the excursion is cheap and the motel is cheap? Could it be because Damon's family are among the board members, so they decided to reduce the price of the motel for us? I'm pretty sure if Katherine's mum knew I'm in press club, she'd have told Damon's mum not to give discount because I could have never afforded it. I'm still arguing with Klaus on why he paid for me and he keeps telling me if it makes me feel better, the money didn't come from his pocket. It doesn't make me feel better, I feel worse because does that mean he stole it? But then he doesn't look like he could steal anything apart from blonde's hearts.

"White Dawn Resorts?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Lame name if you ask me." he shrugs. "Don't think you'd actually hear it anywhere again, each and every other hotel she has have different names, and only a few have the same names. I think she has two Salvatore Hotels and Spa, 3 Olive Petals and 2 Elder Gems. These are all motels though."

"Wow, you are filthy rich, aren't you?" I say before I could stop myself and I realise it sounds very wrong but Damon only laughs out loud again and wraps his arm around me as he dips his head down to kiss me.

"You're cute." He pokes my nose and I blush. "My mum is filthy rich, Elena. I keep telling her to move to New York because that's where rich people live but she keeps telling me she is waiting for me to get done with high school so we could go together and then I'd learn how to run the business."

"Wow."

"It's not going to happen, baby." Baby, I like it. "I don't want it."

"Could it be because she is forcing the idea on you?" I ask and Damon looks like he is deep in thoughts before he finally shrugs and pulls me closer to him.

"Maybe, but that's not what I'm thinking right now." He says and before I can protest, his lips land on mine and my stomach does a double dip. For some reason, the minute his tongue touches my lip, I open my mouth and found heaven. I couldn't count the number of times my lower stomach aches for more and I don't know when or how Damon moved me to the wall but I find myself being supported by it, it's a good thing because lord knows I'd have fall if Damon and the wall were not supporting me.

First thing is, I have never being kissed that way. Second thing is, I never knew it could feel that way.

"Wow." Damon whispers as he tucks my hair behind my ear. His thumb strokes my cheek that must be as red as tomato. "Never knew someone could kiss that way." He says and I'm sure my eyes must have pull out of their sockets.

"I did that?" I ask and he presses his lips together for a few moments but the minute he couldn't hold it, he bursts out laughing.

"Jesus, Elena, you're cute." He says as he quickly drops a peck on my lips. "You know, I'd do that again but I'm afraid, I wouldn't want to stop till morning." I nod my agreement as he takes my hand and we start walking towards my room. "I want this" he pulls up my entwined hand with his to my sight "when we walk into school tomorrow. I want everyone to know you're off the market. I don't want you kissing anyone like that."

"I didn't do that." I argue and he laughs again. So annoying. "You don't have to laugh at everything I say, you know. And you definitely don't have to say things to make me feel better."

"Are you being serious, right now?" we stop in front of my room. "I'm not saying anything to make you feel better and Elena, I hope the only time I wouldn't laugh when I'm with you would be the time you're sad. And I never want that to happen." He says and I feel relief floods my body. I feel my heart beating rapidly. "Is that convincing enough?" he asks and I nod. "Good."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I say and he nods as his lips move to my cheek. I feel a rush of disappointment but I guess it's for the best and the cheek kiss is lovely enough too. "Good night, Damon."

I bring out the card from my trouser pocket and slip it in the door, clicking it open. Damon doesn't move from his position, his hands in his pocket and his eyes on me as I enter the room. "Good night." He says and I nod as I close the door and that is when I hear his feet moving.

How fast things change. I mean, Damon? Who would have thought?

...

 **Damon's POV**

"Where have you been?" Klaus asks the minute I step into the room and I roll my eyes even though he couldn't see me in the dark. "Let me guess, a pretty sweet thing called Elena."

"First of all, the nice but stupid things you keep saying about her needs to stop." I say as I turn on the light and he groans. "Secondly, I want to tell you that I'm happy now, so the diabetic jokes should stop because I don't need you to make me smile anymore."

"Hmm, some friend." He murmurs as he sits up with a shit eating grin on his face. "Bros before hoes, remember?"

"Thirdly, never ever call her 'hoe'."

"It won't be long before you turn her into one."

"Nope." I murmur. Not liking the turn this conversation is taking at all. I have been through enough torture as it is, seeing her bare long legs before she decided to wear those jeans that were almost as good as her legs, because it fits her perfectly. And then having her thumb on the back of my hand, playing with my skin up to my wrist, having her head on my lap and then finally, the kiss. I'm pretty sure that is a natural talent she has because I refuse to believe Klaus's dickhead of a brother taught her how to kiss that way.

"You don't fantasize about that?"

"Klaus, Elena is not ready for all that shit and I refuse to be a girl discussing this with you." I say as I kick off my shoes and slide onto the bed. "Geez, you've been spending so much time with your sister and Barbie Stefan."

"Girls know a lot." He shrugs and I shake my head at him. If there's anyone that has been there through it all, it's Klaus. that is why I'm still not sure of how he's going to react if he ever finds out about Stefan. I know it's not about him but with the way we've practically being each other's family, he deserves to know more than anyone.

Like, why is it that I spilled everything to Elena tonight when I've known her for a few months? Why didn't I hesitate? Why is it that I've wanted to tell her since the minute I know this is going to blow in my face?

"Seriously, though" Klaus starts. "I'm happy for you, I've never seen you like this before and I've known you for a long time."

"Let's just hope I won't ruin it." I tell him and he rolls his eyes.

"I would kick your ass and show you the way if you try to, we're talking about Elena here." He pauses. "All this while, what was your reason for hating her?"

"I wouldn't say I hated her, it was more of the fact that she gets under my skin, she is always right, she annoys me and she has answers for me at the tip of her tongue." I say. "Then the fact that I was supposed to not show any kind of positive emotion towards her seeing as my then girlfriend hated her guts" Klaus chuckles "But, I guess positive emotions win at the end of the day. Not to mention her eyes are so alluring."

"You've been reading too much of historical novels." Klaus says. "Like I said, I'm happy for you. I hope your mum and Katherine would get the message soon."

"Me too." I say quickly before I could stop myself. Because they really need to get the message. I don't plan on letting go of this feeling anytime soon.

The next day, the excursion is a blast for almost everyone except me because I haven't had the chance to see Elena privately and she is everywhere. She's either taking pictures with Skye or Skye is tickling her which I'm not sure how I feel about that or Klaus is finding my ear just to laugh at me for the situation I am in.

"Don't you think it's about time you come to see me?" I say to her when I finally get a hold of her and pull her into one of the dressing rooms and she turns around trying to find a way to escape. During her struggle, I finally get her lips and that calms her down because she sighs and wraps her arms around me. I can feel her body calming from all the struggle and the delight ride she has been having all day and I realise that is enough to calm me down too.

"Hi, good morning." She blabbers as she finally pulls back and I bite my lip, trying to fight a smile.

"Well, it certainly hasn't been good until now and it is no more morning." I smirk. "Good afternoon, baby." She blushes deep red at that as her fingers move to play with the thread of my sweater on my chest. "Did you sleep well?" she nods. "I didn't." I pout and she looks up quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm kidding; I can't remember the last time I slept that peacefully."

"That or the opposite because you don't want to hurt my feelings by telling me how terrible of a girlfriend I am." She looks serious and I fight the chuckle that almost escapes my throat.

"Girlfriend? I like that." She blushes again. "And we need to work on your self-esteem." I cock a brow at her and put my arm around her. "I hope you took enough notes for the both of us, I saw how hard it was for you to balance between jotting and taking pictures."

"Tell me about it," She lets out an exasperated sigh. "Wait, you saw?" she asks when her mind registers exactly what I said and I nod. "What were you doing the whole time?"

"Staring at my girlfriend." I whisper and pull her closer and dip my head to her neck and I can feel her twisting her neck to make sure no one is around. "Elena, relax please."

"A little hard to." She murmurs as she tries to push me off of her. "Because Mr. Gabriel is at the door." She whispers and I quickly let go of her and she straightens herself. Mr. Gabriel is staring at us as if we killed his puppy or something and I fight the urge to tell him to piss off because I know I'm in the wrong here. "We were just about to-"

"Have sex in the middle of an excursion?" Mr. Gabriel snaps and my eyes almost bulge out of their sockets because of his outburst.

"No, leave." Elena says sharply, I notice her crimson cheeks and I find it hard not to find her attractive right now. "We were just about to leave, thank you." In all honesty, Mr. Gabriel is not our teacher or anything, he didn't have the right to scold us or anything even if we were misbehaving. "Let's go, Damon." She walks ahead of me and pass Mr. Gabriel by the door. I walk out without saying anything to him either, but I couldn't find Elena.

I only see her sitting at the seat we sat when we were coming, she is reading off the jotter she's been filling with notes all afternoon.

"Hey." I say and she looks up and smiles. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier." I whisper as I sit down beside her and she turns to look at me, closing her notebook. "I didn't mean to, I never wanted anyone to think of you like that or-"

"Damon" her hand takes mine and I look up to see her smiling. "I'm fine. I was there, remember? I would have said something if I was uncomfortable. Mr. Gabriel was the one that made me uncomfortable not you."

"Yeah, I don't know what his deal was" I say and she nods. "He isn't going to bother us again, though."

"Wait, you talked to him?"

"No, I think you scared him enough with your confidence." I smile. "I don't think I'll be pulling Salvatore card anymore, I have you now." She laughs her beautiful laugh and glares at me playfully.

"He could have made his point without being so forward about it." She says and then waves her hand in dismissal. "Anyway, enough about him." The driver starts the bus and I sigh in exasperation. The one single day we had out of the school felt like forever, I know what it means to actually look at someone and feel my heart beats louder, I finally know what it means to never want to let go.

"We're gonna be okay." I say as I squeeze her hand and I know I'm convincing myself more than I'm convincing her.

"Of course, Damon." She smiles and leans back into her seat without separating our hands and it doesn't matter how long it would be, I know that is where it belongs. Even if I know that is not what Elena wants to hear right now. After a little while, we both fall into a well deserved sleep after our long night yesterday. The next thing I know is Klaus shouting over our heads.

"Alright, lovebirds. We are back." I groan and I look towards my shoulder to see Elena's head there. "Elena."

"I'm awake." She snaps and I almost laugh. She is clearly having the same thoughts I'm having or she is just not a cheerful person when she wakes up. "I can't believe we're back." The first one then. She lifts her head from my shoulder and grabs her bag and I did the same.

We walk out of the bus hand in hand and the sight I met isn't the one I want to have, Katherine smirking.

"What evil agenda do we have in mind today?" I snap without thinking and she shrugs.

"Oh, we don't have it in mind." She says as she walks seductively towards me and I feel Elena's hand tighten around mine. "We have it in action." Her finger moves to my collar and Elena's hand lets go of mine, my hand feels so cold and empty after that and I don't know if she's trying to leave me alone with Katherine. I watch as Elena's dainty fingers wrap around Katherine's wrist that is near my collar and gently put it down.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you have the right to do that anymore." Elena says in a sassy tone and I couldn't help but smirk, because Katherine's mouth falls open for a few moments before she shrugs and smirk again.

"I think I'm fine with that." She walks away after that and I turn to look at Elena but the next thing I know is stumbling back from the force of being punched in the jaw.

"What the hell?" I look up to see Stefan, his eyes red and full or rage as he walks towards where Elena is holding my shoulder, helping me stand. His fist moves up again but Elena quickly steps in between us.

"Stefan, stop." She shouts as people starts gathering around, seeing the great Salvatore brothers in war. "You are not thinking clearly, okay?"

"Stay out of this, Elena." He mutters angrily without looking at her.

"I can't." She says as she stands straight, terrified but still confident. "Not if you won't calm down and talk this out." She says and after a few seconds, Stefan looks away from me and looks back to her, a bitter smile on his face.

"You knew." He says but she doesn't say anything. Doesn't give away anything. "You really are a son of a bitch." He says in my face before banging my shoulder with his and walking away.

"He knows." I say to Elena as the crowd starts dispersing. I feel my heart racing and not the good kind of racing I feel when I'm with Elena. "Katherine knew." I whisper as Elena's hands move to my neck, trying to calm me down. "She knew and she told him." I hear my voice breaking as well as my heart.

...

 _How much do you like it? Thanks for sticking with this story._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

 _AN: Hello everyone, so I know you don't expect to see me here after like 6 months of radio silence but here I am. I said I won't abandon this story and I kept my promise. I hope you'll enjoy the extra long chapter. More author's note at the end of the chapter._

"Just calm down, I'll take care of it." I tell Damon and he shakes his head. "I said I would, Stefan is barely my friend but he knows what I mean to Caroline, he might listen." He looks up, his eyes filled with fear and rage. "Granted, I wouldn't receive a punch but" he looks up sharply with a glare in his eyes and I press my lips together. "Too soon?"

"Yes." He growls and I blink twice, trying not to lose my cool too. He warned me this would happen because he loves Stefan too much. He told me to not take it personally if he does anything out of line. I can tell he is even trying to keep his cool because this is Damon. We're lucky he is not out there hunting down Katherine.

I see Klaus approaching and I sigh, "Good, you're here." He glares at Damon and then turn to me "I need you to stay with him before I come back."

"Where are you going?"

"To find Stefan and punch the hell out of Katherine, not necessarily in that order."

"Don't." Damon says and I look back to him. "Don't go near her."

"That depends on whether I see her or not, I'm not taking your fight or anything. I'm enraged she ruined the day for us." I walk away without waiting for his reply. The sun is already setting and it's a good thing it's weekend, otherwise we'd all be heading off to prep now.

"Elena." I hear someone call and I look around to see Aurora, that bitch. I didn't want to stop because I really need to find Stefan or Caroline but some part of me told me to, even though I know this girl screams trouble. "Congratulations are in order, I guess." I roll my eyes; this is why I didn't want to stop. "You've finally gotten Damon, I used to tell Katherine all that enemies at first sight thing was an act, you would try to steal him and I guess I was right."

"Well, tell Katherine and yourself –because from the looks of it your mind is very far from your body- I say you can both rot in hell and I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"You're such a little bitch, aren't you?" she cocks a brow and shakes her head.

"I try so hard not to be." I smirk. "It's not my fault Damon broke up with Katherine and it's certainly not my fault that he couldn't handle your sparkling personality." She seems shocked that I know. "Yeah, everyone with eyes sees how desperate you act around him, stop wondering who told me. I don't think any of the people I talk to think of you when you're not in the same room."

I walk away from her to the football field and luckily, I see Stefan sitting alone on the bleachers with his head in his palms. I cannot imagine how he's feeling, how he thinks everything is a lie, how he feels like nothing would be the same again.

"Hey." I say as I approach him and sit beside him. He ignores me. "I came to see if you're okay."

He scoffs loudly and shakes his head but he doesn't look up. "Don't pretend to care, don't pretend you're doing this for me."

"You're right; I'm not doing this for you only. I'm doing it for you and your brother."

"You mean step brother, don't you?" I flinch at his tone and the look in his eyes when he looks up.

I shrug "Well, brother being the keyword." I pause. "I'm not trying to defend him or anything but try to think of it this way. Was there a right time to tell you? Was he afraid you'll react this way? Is he even the one that's supposed to tell you?" I shift closer to him. "He told me everything yesterday night because he was afraid this was what Katherine would use against him, I told him to tell you and he promised he would when we come back but Katherine beats him to it."

"What did he say?" he asks after a few seconds silence and I smile to myself.

"That your dad loved your mum very much." I say silently.

"Loved?" he asks and I keep my lips tight. He turns around, his eyes filled with tears again and as someone who lost her mum a few months ago, I understand his pain because I feel tears in my own eyes. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Stefan." He just nods his head. "But your dad loved her. Lily has been using this secret to manipulate Damon for two years, so he wouldn't leave Katherine. I guess she'd told Katherine at some point and when Damon ended it, she decided to tell you." I take his hand in mine. "It's gonna be okay, Stefan, your mum deserved to be thought of, it was actually the reason why I told Damon to tell you."

"Thank you." He croaks out. "I still don't feel like seeing Damon though." He says and I look at him. "I know it's not his fault or anything but for now, I'd like to be on my own." I nod in understanding. "What else can you tell me?"

"I think you should hear the rest from Damon or your dad." I smile tightly at him.

We sit silently for a few minutes before he starts "You know, there were times when mum –now calling her mum sounds weird- when she would just shut me out, yell without reason and look at me with resentment. She told me so many times that it wasn't my place to do anything for her. I used to think it's because Damon is the eldest but now I get it. I mean, who wouldn't hate to raise her husband's lovechild?"

"Stefan, I know Lily isn't exactly Miss Sunshine but I'm sure she cares about you."

"Yeah, maybe." He says. "I don't know how to look at them, all three of them. I feel like an outsider, I feel like I don't belong with them."

"But you do, nothing should change, Stefan."

"You say that like it's easy." He scoffs.

"It's not." I say quickly. "I mean maybe I'm saying all the wrong things and maybe I'm doing this to make sure there isn't any malice between you and Damon but what I do know is that I care about you. And anyone who fails to care about you after spending a little time with you clearly has issues." He turns to look at me, his eyes growing softer. I take that as a chance to take his hand in mine. "Focus on the people that love you, I'm pretty sure they are more than the ones that don't."

"How did Damon get this lucky?" he smiles.

"Same way Caroline got lucky with you."

"I get it, you're a sweet talker." I laugh and let go of his hand. He's cooling down and I want to keep it that way even though I know it's going to be hundred times worse when he is alone in his bed tonight.

"Trust me, Damon didn't fall for my sweet talks." I say. "I'm not sure we've ever had one civil conversation before he told me he likes me."

"Yeah, well." He frowns. "I guess he deserves you after all, seeing as he spent two years being manipulated because of me."

"I guess I'm sorry, all of this is happening because of me."

"it was bound to happen sooner or later." He shrugs. "Damon isn't exactly the kind of person that would spend the rest of their lives being bullied into marrying the wrong person." He sighs. "I'm very angry right now, but I know I'm glad he decided to think of himself. And I'm happy he did it with you."

"Thank you." I say. "And whenever you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you." He nods. "Can you please tell Caroline I'm here? I know she must be looking for me."

"Yeah, I will." I say as I squeeze his shoulder and stand up to leave.

"Tell Damon I'll talk to him when I'm ready." He says. "But I'm not that mad anymore."

"Yeah, okay." I turn around and leave. I went back to where I left Damon and he's not there, so I decide to go back to the hostel and rest for a bit. As I walk towards our room, I'm not that surprised to see Katherine leaning against our door. "Well, well, look what the 'Kat' dragged in." I air quote the words and I hear April chuckling behind me.

"You're trying to be cute, aren't you?" she says in that goddamned voice. Katherine is intimidating but her voice is something else. it jus makes me hate her more.

"I wouldn't say I'm not." I smirk. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get in."

"Not before we talk." She straightens herself. "Aurora told me you harassed her and sent a message through her." Oh wow, I wouldn't exactly call it harassing but so be it. Defending myself in front of Katherine would only make her feel like I'm actually afraid of her.

"Actually, if I had known I would be this unpleasant I would have told her the message to tell you." I say. "But since you came all this way" I take two steps towards her and even though she is taller than me, she doesn't scare me anymore. "The message is back the hell off, stay away from the Salvatore brothers."

"Why? You're their guardian angel now?"

"Call it what you like, Katherine, my point is you've done it all. You cant possible hurt me or Damon any more than you have."

She smirks, and maybe I get scared just a tad bit but I refuse to let her know. "Don't be so sure about it, Elena." She says. "I'll let you rest for a while."

"That's so kind of you." I say sarcastically as I bang her shoulder and move into the room, April following me silently.

"Okay, I really need to say this." April grins. "I've never seen someone grow up and change in a good way in just a few months like you did." She says and I feel my cheeks growing warm. "Seriously, you have all that fire hidden in you and I'm happy you're unleashing it on Katherine."

"Well, I am too." I smile just as Rebekah and Caroline rushes into the room that moment.

"Elena!" they both shout as they hug me. "We miss you."

"I know, the hug says it all." I manage to croak out as they let me go and I laugh. "I was gone for a day."

"Well, a lot of things happened." Rebekah grins. "Remember Marcel?"

"London guy?" I ask and Caroline nods.

"Well, he's moving back to New York." Rebekah does a spazzy dance. "New York is four hours away."

"That is great, Rebekah." I do my own spazzy dance and hug her before saying "But I'm going to ask the hard question, is it going to work? I mean we've all heard about long distance relationships and the fact that you're in this improvised prison."

"Elena-" Caroline starts but Rebekah stops her.

"No, she is right." Rebekah smiles tightly. "I didn't want to think about that but I guess jumping into a relationship would be a risk right now."

"Not doing it is also a risk, what if he finds someone in New York?"

"Caroline, what if he falls in love with someone in New York while we're in a relationship and I'm over here?" Rebekah reasons with her and I nod in agreement. "The thought of him being close is enough, it's enough that I won't have to get in a plane to go and see him. I guess we'll just take it easy for now."

"Yeah, you're right." Caroline sighs. "For the mean time, find someone to keep yourself busy with."

We all laugh before Rebekah replies "Hate to break it to you but all the hot guys in this school are my brothers and my best friends' boyfriends, I'm not going for anything less than I deserve." She winks and moves into the bathroom and I move to drop my bag on the bed.

"Oh, before I forget" I turn to look at Caroline "Stefan is waiting for you by the bleachers."

"Wait, I've been trying to find him." She says quickly. "I heard whispers about a fight but I didn't listen. Is everything okay with Damon?"

"Yeah." I answer quickly. "Stefan will tell you everything, go see him because it's getting dark. He needs you right now."

"Well, can you tell me what it's about?" Her tone sounds like she's in between excited and scared but I guess it's not my place to tell her. It's not my place to tell anyone.

"Stefan would like to be the one to tell you, it's not my place." I assure her and she stares at me for a few seconds before shrugging and walking out of the room. I look to April's corner and see her reading a book on her reading table. I guess for the first time, I'm the one disturbing others not the other way around.

 **DAMON'S POV**

I watch Elena as she walk away and my mind registers missing her but for now that should be the least of my problems. Elena and I are fine; I can't say the same for my relationship with my brother. I feel rage consuming me as I think of both Katherine and my mum. My mum especially. How could she do this? How could she share something as sensitive as this with Katherine? Katherine on the other hand is just a bitch, there is nothing I could do about that except avoiding her at any cost. Because I hate the sight of her. I hate her for turning Stefan against me. who knows what she told him? I hate her for thinking she would do this and get away with it.

Mostly though, I hate myself for staying all those years with her when I knew exactly the kind of person she is. I hate myself for letting them manipulate me into being with her when I know sooner or later, I'm going to end it and Stefan is going to find out.

"You okay?" Klaus asks and I shake my head. He sits beside me and for some reason I feel guilty for not telling him when he's asked me a hundred times. "Well, that wasn't exactly easy and it wasn't the easiest thing to hide, I guess."

"Klaus, please."

"No, I get it Damon." He smiles bitterly. "I'm not blaming you or anything. I mean of course I'm hurt that you couldn't trust me but I get why you did what you did."

"I'm so angry." I admit. "I can't remember the last time I felt this way and I don't even know who I'm angry at. Is it my mum or Katherine? Or myself? I feel like I'm gonna explode." I drag my fingers through my hair. "Stefan isn't talking to me, he even punched me. He-"

"Damon." Klaus says silently. "It's going to be alright, you know it wont be like this forever."

"What if he wants nothing to do with us?" I finally voice my fear aloud.

"That's crazy, Damon." Klaus scoffs. "This is Stefan we are talking about. Remember the time he cried nonstop because you wouldn't speak to him after he broke your stupid guitar?"

"He was nine, we didn't have that secret around us at the time."

"Whatever, Damon! Have a little faith in the love you guys have for each other." Klaus pats my back twice before standing up. "Let's go and get some food, it's been a hell of a day." I look at him as if to say tell me about it.

"Elena said I should wait for her here."

"Elena would know this is an absurd place to wait for her after dark." Klaus insists. "Come on, I promise to go and fetch her myself when we go somewhere you two can meet. For now, go and change into something you haven't been wearing for the past twelve hours."

I do as he says but I make a little detour to Stefan's room only to find it empty. After that, I decide to let him have his time. Maybe if Klaus is right, he'll come to me. I walk into the dining hall and my eyes scan the room for Elena; she's standing with Rebekah and as I start walking to her, Kol pulls her aside and starts talking to her. At first, it looks like she is upset and I continue walking to them when I see her smile and they hug each other. I stop immediately as I feel a rush of jealousy run inside me and turn around, walking out of the large hall.

After a few seconds, I hear footsteps following me and I know exactly who it is but I didn't stop.

"Where are you going?" she asks. "Come on, you haven't eaten anything."

"I'm not hungry." I answer without stopping.

"Damon, don't be like this." She says in a pleading tone. "Everyone is here and-"

"Do you mean your ex-boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend?" she asks as she puts her palm on my shoulder and turns me around forcefully. "Where did that come from?"

"I saw you guys hugging, Elena." I snap. "Feeling too much love?"

"Come on, Damon, that's disgusting." She snaps back.

"Well, what do you expect?" Kol's voice comes out of nowhere. "He might be older than all of us but he whines like a child."

"You're so full of shit, Kol." I take a threatening step towards him and I feel Elena's hand on my arm. This isn't going to end well, she knows it and I know it.

"Yeah? But I still hug very well." He smirks as he moves to touch Elena's hand. "Don't I, Elena?"

"Careful, Kol, she's my girlfriend." I am practically seething with anger, anger that I don't actually know who it's directed at.

"She was still my girlfriend when you kissed her." Kol pushes my shoulders with both hands and I lose my temper that moment and punch him.

"Damon!" Elena shouts as she comes in between us and pushes me back. "What is wrong with you?"

I don't feel it in me to answer her or keep looking at Kol so I just turn around and leave for the hostel. I regret doing that immediately because I know I just did what I promised I wouldn't do. I let my issues come in the way and I'm sure I've upset Elena but I couldn't go back now, not when she is busy talking to Kol, surely apologising for my behaviour.

The next day, I see Stefan sitting with Caroline in the laundry but the minute I start walking towards him, he stands up and leave.

He avoided me for the whole weekend and I avoid Elena for the whole weekend, which was not the right thing to do. I know apologising to her now would be harder than it would have been if I had done it when I was supposed to.

"Hey." I say to her as I approach my seat and she just looks up from her book, stares at me for a few seconds then continues reading. "I'm sorry."

"For what, exactly?" she shuts her book angrily. Guess I deserve that. "You have to be a little more specific."

"For everything, Elena." I say as I sit down and lower my voice. "I shouldn't have snapped like that, I shouldn't have overreacted and I definitely shouldn't have gone through the weekend without seeing you." She stares me down as if deciding whether to forgive me or not. "Please."

"Fine." She says as she opens her book and continue reading.

"That's it?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure." I stammer.

"I say it's fine, it is." She assures me. "Just don't do that again. Don't think I would ever cheat. Don't accuse me of that ever again."

"I won't, I promise."

"Then we're good." She smiles and for the first time in three days, I feel like I'm actually doing something right. I feel the pain constricting my heart loosening a bit as I take my seat and take her hands in mine, kissing her dainty fingers. I don't care that we are in the class and everyone is looking at us, while Elena is having a hard time keeping a straight face with her cheeks flushed. "Damon, stop it."

"I missed you." I say as I finally drop her hands but decide against it and take them again. The action makes her laugh out loud as she pulls her fingers away. "Can't we just ditch these stupid classes and hang out alone?"

"No, thank you." Elena replies quickly. "I have a scholarship to win." Her amused but firm voice tells me there is no changing her mind so I bear with the annoying classes and the whispers that never end in this school.

When I started falling for Elena, I know the whispers are going to be multiplied tenfold and now with this Stefan scandal following us around, it's a miracle my head is not chopped off with the amount of talks people do when I'm passing by. During the weekend, I had to call Tyler and his group of stupid friends off for not being so subtle about the gossip. Katherine knew better than to sit at our usual table at the cafeteria, even doing so didn't stop me from trying to rip her apart. Thankfully, Klaus was there to hold me back the minute I started walking towards her. I still ache to wipe the smug smirk on her face whenever she sees me.

In the evening, Elena and I decided to show up at sports together and surprisingly, the sight of us together doesn't surprise the whole school anymore. After a few minutes of running together, with me always running ahead while she wines about how fast I am, we decide to sit on the ground, the exact spot she called me of for being a jerk the day she came. I lay back in the grass as Elena watches over me from her position, her hair covering the sun from my view.

"I really want to get done with this school." I tell her silently and she smiles softly. "I mean, it was like Katherine and my mum were clouding my judgement before, the whole Stefan secret was holding me back from everything. I couldn't say no to the hotel business because she would tell Stefan, so I decided to be a shitty student." I see a soft smile gracing Elena's face. "And then there is the whole Katherine fiasco, I could never break up with her because her mum and my mum are best buddies. What makes me sick is that all this while, Katherine's happiness matters much more to her than my own." I say bitterly as Elena's hand find mine and draw circles on the back of my hand.

"You did everything for Stefan." She reminds me. "You held everything together for as long as you can, believe it or not, Damon, you are the hero in this story."

"Come to think of it, I was really daft." I tell her as I prop on my elbows and suddenly the glaring sun is back on my face again and Elena tilts her head to cover my face from the sun again. I smile gratefully at her before continuing. "So what, if Stefan had found out? I mean it's better that he found out now that we're young, instead of years from now when he could have resented us forever."

"Even though he should have found out in a different way."

I sigh and lay back down on the grass, weighing Elena's words. Yes, Stefan deserved to know everything but it should have come from me, not Katherine. As I think back to it, I feel sick because I don't know in which manner Katherine broke the news for him. Seeing as she is a vindictive little bitch, she might have pretended to feel sorry for him but you can never say with Katherine. She could have been like 'Hey Stefan, Lily is not your mother and I have events of different days to prove to you that I'm not lying.'

"On the bright side though," I say as I pull Elena to me, and with little to no grace, she sprawled on top of me and I can already see the blush creeping up her face. "I get to know this thing we have doesn't have any threats hanging over it." I murmur as I capture her lips in a soft kiss and I hear someone clicking their tongue behind us. I don't have to look around to know it's Katherine. Elena rolls her eyes because she knows who it is too. I try getting up but Elena doesn't give me the chance to because she knows I might do something stupid.

"Aren't you two cute?" she says in a nonchalance tone but with the way her lips curl in disgust, I'm sure she means the opposite.

"Hello Katherine." I say as I gently pry Elena off of me but she refuse to let go of my hand. "We all know giving you couple goals isn't why you are here, so why don't you cut the crap and tell us why you are here before I force it out of you."

"Oh, I always love it when you get all aggressive." she's turning the vindictive act on and I hear Elena snorts beside me. She casts a glance at Elena as if to say 'stay out of this before turning to me'. "I just want to tell you what a big mistake you are making, you can't possibly love someone like her." She points to Elena.

"You know what, maybe I do and maybe I don't." I say as I pull my hand away from Elena, tired of this Katherine nonsense. "But it is none of your goddamn business, Katherine. You lost the right to talk to me the minute you opened your mouth to Stefan. You lost my respect the moment you decided to sabotage my relationship with my brother." I say as I finally stand up and take long steps until I'm standing a few inches away from her. "You're lucky I'm not tearing you limb to limb as you stand here right now." I seethe in her face and for the first time, I see something like fear flashes in her eyes but it's gone in nanosecond.

She takes a step back and let her arms fall to her side and shrug. "Well, you know what? Congratulations, you've actually won, Damon. I'll let you two enjoy your honeymoon and let you rest for a while." She smirks as she moves away and I turn to look at Elena who is wearing a look of horror on her face.

"She said that to me the day we came back." Elena voices out in a little voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means Katherine is playing one of her games." I say as I cup her cheeks. "Don't let her get to your head." She nods silently but from the look on her face, her mind doesn't agree with what I said so I bring down my lips on hers in a soft kiss and she sighs as she gives in to me and her dainty hands come to rest on my chest, which is a good thing because that means she can put a stop to this in case I try to take it too far. She giggles as we come up for breathe and I am about to kiss her again when she pulls back and clears her throat and I turn around to see Stefan glaring at me. He nods politely at Elena and I straighten as I whisper to Elena "I'll see you later." I peck her on the cheek as I start walking away and I know Stefan would follow me.

The last thing I want is doing whatever it is that we are going to do in front of Elena, it might end really well or really bad. Earlier, during lunch when I tried to kiss Elena in the cafeteria, she told me she doesn't want to do it in front of Stefan because she is basically the walking talking reminder of the situation we are in right now. I told her it was stupid but she only shrugged and I respected her choice. That explains how horrified she looked just a minute ago when Stefan showed up, but from the way he smiled at her in a polite manner, I could tell there is no malice there.

"Do you even know what's happening?" Stefan asks from behind me and I turn around. "Well, your mum is here with our dad." He says bluntly and I flinch. "And from the looks of it, they have no idea I know about their little secret. So why don't we all go there, find a nice seat and talk about it all?"

I have never known Stefan to be sarcastic but I guess discovering new things about yourself can also bring out new parts you never knew you had.

"Listen, Stefan, if this helps in any way, know that I came back from that excursion with the intention of telling you." I tell him honestly. "And I know you've been lied to by your whole family but it wasn't my secret to tell, if it was, I would have told you in a heartbeat."

"I am mad at all of you, Damon." Stefan admits. "I'm mad at you the most because I trusted you more than anyone and I can't believe you see me every day and manage to keep this hidden from me. But you know what I'm mad at the most, Damon? That you let this hang over your head and held you back from living your life. When I think back at it, this secret is the reason why you joked with your studies last year when you could have just avoided it by telling me. You even had to endure being with Katherine for years because of it. That's not protecting me, Damon, that's plain stupidity."

Even in the midst of all this, Stefan was mad because I let mum blackmail me. I decide not to say anything and just gesture to him to walk with me to where our parents are waiting at one of the posh office in the admin block.

I feel anger overwhelming me the minute I see mum's fake smile as she tries to hug the both of us but Stefan steps back. This time around, it's not me stepping back, it's Stefan. Dad stands up and exchanges a look with me and I only shrug at that.

"Hello, dad." Stefan says firmly. "Hello, step mum." And boy, if we are not in a pressing situation, I would have saluted Stefan's sarcasm but I didn't even find it funny. I only see it as the truth. The truth that has been kept from him for so damn long.

I look around at the silent room and my parents' eyes are on me, I roll my eyes and speak up "Don't look at me like that." I bite out. "This is all on you, mum."

"H-how?" she stammers. Lily Salvatore is stammering. Someone please get a goddamn reporter, this should be on the front page of Mystic Falls Gazette.

"Drop the act, mum, we all know you told Katherine at some point." I say as I tuck my hands in my pockets. "Hence, our standing here with you stammering and dad being speechless."

"You actually told someone?" Dad whispers to mum and she turns to look at him, she flinches at the distaste in his voice and the rage on his face. "Son, listen-" he says as he takes two giant steps towards Stefan. "That doesn't change anything."

"But it does, dad!" he shouts. "Do you know how many years I've had to bear her telling me many things are not mine to do? I always brush it off thinking it's because I'm not the eldest. Do you know how many years she has been holding that secret over Damon's head and blackmailing him with it? He is barely eighteen years old, dad. He has to go through the trouble on being blackmailed by his own mum because of her own selfish desires."

"What?" dad says looking disoriented. "What is he talking about, Lily?" he asks and she keeps quiet, making him turns to me. "What is all this about, Damon?"

"Nothing I didn't fix." I shrug because no matter how manipulative my mum is, she is still my mum and the sight of her frightened face right now makes me feel sorry for her.

"You fixed?" Stefan scoffs. "You didn't fix anything, Damon. It's actually the reason why we are here. I don't hate you for making the move you did, that's actually the best thing you did, but if you hadn't start seeing Elena, I'll still be ignorant-"

"You're dating that girl?" my mum asks and all the amount of sympathy I felt for her a minute ago vanishes into thin air.

"Cut the crap, Lily." Dad shouts. "You've done enough, actually, you can go out." He tells her and I'm surprised because I've never seen him speak to her that way. Whatever she does, he sucks it up because I know he feels grateful to her for whatever she has done for Stefan but I guess everything does have its limits. "Now." He says and surprisingly she obliges.

Stefan scoffs once again and I watch as dad walks up to him while Stefan stands with his arms crossed and an unflinching gaze. "If you're going to apologize, you might as well save it. You can't possibly apologize to my mum who's 6ft underground and I've never thought about her until some loose headed girl decided to break the news to me."

Dad looks like he's been slapped but he knows whatever Stefan said is true so h straightens up and speak softly. "You're right, I know there is nothing I can do to make it up to you but if there's anything you want to know about her, Stefan, ask me. There's nothing I cannot tell you about her, I haven't forgotten a single thing about her."

Stefan softens at that as he spares me a glance and I smile softly, he turns back to dad and manages out "Her name, what was her name?"

"Cassandra." Dad chokes out and I sigh. It was such a beautiful name. "She was so full of life, she was tall and beautiful. Her hair is a rich auburn colour and when she smiles" he sighs, as if he could still see her face in his eyes. You know what; maybe he could because I could see Elena smiling in my eyes too. "she has the most beautiful set of dimples."

"What about her family?" I ask because Stefan looks so shocked to say anything. He stares at me gratefully and I nod at him. "Does she have a family?"

"Yeah." He answers solemnly. "She does, in Richmond but the minute they found out I was married, they decided to stop her from seeing me. but she was pregnant with you at the time. I rented an apartment for her and told her I would end things with Lily but she was so sick at the time, I couldn't get to it. she passed away a few hours after giving birth to you, but she picked your name Stefan." His voice cracks and Stefan sniffles from where he is now standing in a corner, he looks so torn and I couldn't help but feel the same way. Everything he knows is now changing and there is nothing he could do about it.

"I walked home with you and told Lily everything." He continues. "She was livid about everything but she couldn't turn her back on you, even though she couldn't help herself sometimes. That is why I couldn't let her go, Stefan. Because at the end of the day, the woman I loved isn't there anymore. And the woman I'm supposed to spend my life with took care of something so precious to me. I owe her my life." While my mum is not the best person in the world but she has her moments. I couldn't help but feel a little bit envious for her with the way his eyes sparked as he talked about Stefan's mum.

"I have pictures of her, and some of her things." Dad says. "I could bring them to you, if you want."

Stefan nods as he dashes away tears from his face "Yes, please." He answers. "Thank you." He says as he walks out and I only nod at that before following Stefan. I couldn't stomach the thought of him being alone after the evening he had. When I walk out of the office, I see mum holding his arm in the distance but his back is facing her.

"I'm sorry." I hear her voice. "This doesn't change anything, you're still my son."

"Don't pretend to care." Stefan bites out and I flinch as I reach where they're standing.

"But I do, Stefan, I love you." She says. "I didn't tell Katherine, I swear. Maybe her mum told her but I promise I wasn't the one that tell her."

"You still held it over Damon's head." He turns around and pull away his hand from her grasp. "You blackmailed him for years with it, how do you explain that?"

"I- I'm so sor-"

"Save it, Lily." He says and my eye widen at that. He walks away and I slowly walk up to her.

"Congratulations." I say and her tears fall freely at that because she knows I'm being sarcastic. I almost feel sorry for her but knowing her, it's only at the heat of the moment that she is feeling this way. I know she loves dad, probably more than the Stefan and I, because only he could throw her into this mood. And she does love Stefan, probably more than she lets me know but some of her moments of weakness are understandable, even if Stefan doesn't deserve it. just like I didn't deserve being blackmailed. That immediately pulls me out of feeling sorry for her. "You made your bed, mum, now sleep on it."

I jog ahead to catch up to Stefan who is walking slowly with his hands in his pockets, I have known Stefan to be strong but this only made me respect him more. The way he handles the situation and tries not to vent his anger on others just tell me who the bigger person is, between the two of us.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I ask him.

"For the first time in three days, Yes." He answer with a smile and I feel relief wash over me.

...

 _Please review and tell me what you think. I feel like I'm losing my touch but you are the ones who would tell me if that is true._

 _And I feel like switching to wattpad, now that TVD is over. I feel like there won't be too many delena fans around to follow stories on fan fiction but please tell me what you think. Because I was thinking of taking off my other story, Screams in my Destiny back to wattpad (after I change the characters of course.) if you think it should stay, I'll update it next week too._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"When you look at it from her point of view, some things she did are actually justified." I say to Stefan because in the past few days, we've grown closer and he confides in me.

"Yeah, being the woman to raise her husband's love child and all." Stefan says and I frown because I didn't mean it that way. It's just that it's hard not to sympathize with Lily in this situation, she is the one stuck with a husband that doesn't love her and have to actually be in the position where her husband would choose someone over her and her son. "I understand, believe me." he says and I realize he just didn't have a better way of putting it. "God, this is all so hard. I mean, she isn't exactly Miss Sunshine but now that I'm not angry anymore, I kind of understand some things she did."

"Well, that's great." I say enthusiastically. I'm about to say more when I see Damon approaching us and looking between the two of us suspiciously. I grin at him and say "Hey."

"Oh, please don't stop on my account." He glares at us and I fight a smirk.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of your little brother." I say and he looks toward Stefan, who didn't correct me by saying 'step brother' this time around. "We're actually just discussing a few things about your mum."

"Oh, what about her?" he says as he sits between Stefan and I on the bench, making himself comfortable almost throwing Stefan off the bench. I roll my eyes at his antics and I'm noticing once again, that Damon is always jealous of anyone who comes close to me. even my female friends.

"Nothing." Stefan says quickly. "Just seeing things from her perspective."

"Like 'oh. Making Damon date Katherine would actually strengthen the bond of my friendship with Isobel'." He says in a sickly sweet voice and I fight the urge to laugh. "She was so selfish, Elena."

I realise he is still angry. Lily's only mistake was blackmailing Damon, the only person who she should have brought closer to her, the only person who would have understood her situation perfectly if she actually did it right. That was a selfish thing on her part, Damon is right. But I still think the most selfish person in this whole thing is Giuseppe. Maybe none of the brothers would appreciate me saying that so I keep quiet.

"Your anger is justified, Damon." Stefan says. "After all, you're the only person she wronged. But let's admit it, everything is dad's fault. He was a few seconds away from leaving both of you. And yes, maybe he was in love but still."

"She took away more than a year of my life from me." Damon seethes. "Do you know how hard it is to pretend I'm in love with Katherine all this while? Do you know I loathed going home on majority of the breaks?"

"It's fine, Damon." I tell him as I take his hand in mine and Stefan stands up. "Where are you going?"

"Caroline." He answers simply before patting Damon's shoulder and leaving.

"I was supposed to be getting ready for college you know." Damon says after Stefan leaves. "I should be applying for universities now but her manipulation has me stuck here." He turns to look at me. "It is all good though, I get to be stuck here with you. Imagine if I have to leave for university and one of those scrawny kids here would try to take you away from me."

"Well," I say as I move closer to him. "Get it through your thick skull, that I'm interested in you, only you."

"Good, because I'd hate to travel many miles across the world to come and break some kid's hand for touching you." I sigh because even the hint of humour in his voice didn't conceal his jealousy well; maybe he notices my mood deteriorating because he takes my hand in his and kisses the back of it. "I'm kidding."

"Good to know." I murmur as we stand up and he puts his arm around my waist as we move towards the laundry room making small talks. We ignore the world around us and I notice that people don't really quiver with fear at the sight of Damon anymore because when we are together, we are so wrapped up in each other that we don't really pay attention to the people around us. "I need to find Caroline and Rebekah."

"Please do." Klaus's voice comes from beside us and I laugh. "I really need Damon to tell me what the hell is going on in his life, seeing as I never see him nowadays."

"Quit whining, Klaus." I stick out my tongue at him. "We're making up for lost time."

"You mean the time you spent hating each other?" he cocks a brow and Damon groans.

"It'd interest you to know that I have nothing but love for this fair young lady." Damon admits and holy shit, if that doesn't catch me off guard. He loves me. He just told Klaus he loves me. We've practically spent the past two weeks after the Stefan fiasco with each other but he never once admitted something as big as this. I realise I must be gawking at Damon after his confession because Klaus laughs out loud and my attention turns to him.

"Let me give you two a minute."

"Please." I say with my eyes on Damon and he sighs.

"Come on; please don't tell me you didn't figure that out since Georgia."

"How was I supposed to know, Damon?"

"You're smart." He answers exasperatedly and I huff in annoyance.

"That is one good reason." I cross my arms against my chest. "You should have told me." I say silently.

"You were busy with exam studies." He says again and I roll my eyes and punch his shoulder.

"You should have told me."

"You were right, I should have." He says as he kiss my forehead and warmth envelopes me as I reach my arms and wrap them around his waist. I haven't thought about being in love with Damon and I'd hate to say it now just because I feel oblige to say it back. "You don't have to say it back, you know." He chuckles and the sound vibrates through me as I pull back with a smile.

"I know."

"Elena!' Caroline shrieks as she practically rips me apart from Damon. "We are planning a camping trip next weekend!" she dances and I shoot an apologetic look towards Damon, who looks as annoyed as ever.

"No, you're not." Damon jumps in. "That's the first weekend of our break; we are going on a date."

"We are?" I turn to ask him and he shrugs.

"It was supposed to be a surprise before she came over with her bright idea and ruin it." Damon says sarcastically as he glares at Caroline and I sigh.

"Well, let's see who Elena is going to choose, her best friend or her boyfriend." Caroline cocks a brow at me and I look between the two of them, clearly waiting to see who I was going to choose.

"Okay, I'm actually not going home." I shrug at them both. "My dad is travelling, I'm going to stay with my aunt before he comes back."

"We are still going camping." Caroline says.

"We need to go on our first date, Elena." Damon tells me firmly and I sigh.

"We'll work something out." I answer.

And we did. I ended up talking Damon into going camping with the group because the boys are going too, he sulks for a very long time but I tell him we'll spend the night making out in our own tent and his eyes lights up as he promises to get us the best tent.

"Wait here." He says as we pull up in front of their house –no, scratch that- mansion and I stare at him questioningly. "Fine, come on. I'm just saying you might run into my mum and I don't know if you want that."

"Do you want that?" I raise a questioning brow at him.

"I mean, she knows we are dating." He answers. "And there is nothing she can do to stop it." he murmurs as he moves closer to me and kiss me deeply. "God, I can't wait for tonight."

We step out of the car and make our way towards the large oak door that stands between us and what I'm sure is a beautiful hallway when the door suddenly opens, revealing a tired looking Giuseppe.

"Hello, you must be Elena." He says cheerfully and I feel myself blush at that. I remember Caroline telling me how he's always nice to her; I guess I'm joining the club.

"Yes, I am." I answer as I take his hand to shake. "Nice to finally meet you, sir."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." He smiles. "I'm always happy to meet the young women that are turning my sons' lives around." I look towards Damon to see him smiling stiffly and I realise there is still some tension between them. "Damon." He nods silently before walking away from us.

"Well, aren't you nice." I say sarcastically and Damon turns to look at me sharply. "Oh, get over yourself, Damon." I roll my eyes as we step inside the house. "You know I'm not afraid of you, I'm with you, so I have to tell you the truth."

I didn't get to say more as someone clears their throat and I turn to look quickly at the living room, Lily and Stefan are sitting there playing chess. Now that's a sight for sore eyes.

"Hey Elena." Stefan counters and I turn to look at Damon who is stiffened beside me before answering.

"Stefan." I say with a nervous smile as he stands up and crosses over to hug me. "Hey." I say again, awkwardly and Damon raises his brows at me before shaking his head.

"Um, I'll just go and get my things." He murmurs and I nod at him. Stefan murmurs something about following Damon and I turn to follow him because what the hell am I supposed to do in this large living room, with their mother who by the way hates my guts.

"Elena, right?" her voice calls out and I flinch because she couldn't possibly forget my name, seeing as Stefan shouted it just a a minute ago.

"Yeah, Elena Gilbert." I say unflinchingly as I turn around to look at her. I know a few weeks back, I was feeling sorry for this woman but the kind of resentment in her eyes makes me shudder inwardly. I mean, what have I ever done to her? I didn't know being poor is such a big crime.

"I know girls like you." Going straight to the point, are we? I smack my lips together to stop myself from muttering those words out loud. "Acting all innocent and charming, targeting the rich boy to have him wrapped around your little finger just so you could get-"

"Pregnant and rob him of all his money?" I cut her off and put a smirk on my face when inwardly, I'm scared she'll drag her perfectly manicured nails over my face. "I take it Damon didn't break the news." I let out a dramatic sigh as her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. Maybe I'm taking this too far but I refuse to be bullied by my own boyfriend's mother just because she thinks I'm some worthless piece of trash trying to take away all of their fortunes. I put my palm on top of my stomach. "We are naming him Damon John Salvatore the Second."

"What?" she shouts as she takes two steps towards me and I take four backwards. "is that why he wouldn't waste a second to get his credit card back the minute he landed from school?" her face twists in horror as her hand moves to clench her chest.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." I laugh out. "Did you see your face? That was priceless." I laugh dramatically as I clench my hand around my stomach and I know she's getting upset. I know it's not a good idea to mess with her this way but it's not like she is going to let me have a breath of fresh air. It was either be scared shitless of her or not take her serious. I pick the latter.

"The only Salvatore the second that is coming is going to be from someone worthy, someone like Katherine." All humour drain out of me at the mention of her name. So she hasn't learned her lesson. I stop myself from saying more though, I didn't want to make any more comments that would upset her to the point that she would have that big security guard of theirs throw me out of the house.

"How could you leave them all alone?" I hear Damon's voice booming through the house and footsteps rushing down the stairs and within ten seconds, he appears with worry etched in every bit of his expression. "Are you okay, baby?" he drops the duffel bag he is holding as he moves to my side and wraps his arm around my waist. I smile tightly at him and he doesn't look convinced because he turns to his shady mum and bites out "What did you say?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." She answers in an innocent tone and my eyes snap up to look at her. She doesn't look anything like the woman who was looking at me with disgust just a minute ago and I realise I'm in more trouble than I thought I was before. "Still going camping?" she asks and when Damon shrugs she lets out a nervous laugh and say "I mean, winter is coming. It's not exactly the best time for camping now, Damon."

"Don't worry about me." He mutters under his breath as she moves slowly to where we are standing and I feel Damon's hold on me tightens a bit.

"But I have to, I was just telling Stefan to pack a lot of sweaters and I got you mosquito repellents because you're not used to those kind of environments." Her gaze drifts to me for a second at the mention of mosquitoes and I roll my eyes. "Please take care of yourself." She says as her hand moves to touch his cheek but he steps back and pick up the duffel bag from the floor.

"Like I said, don't worry about me." that's the last thing he says to her before he pulls me with him and Stefan waves us goodbye. "I'm sorry." He says the minute we step out of the house. "I didn't know Stefan was dumb enough to leave you two alone."

"Don't blame him." I murmur. "Your mum can be pretty convincing." I mean she is a very good actress, maybe she's been feeding Stefan with lies about how she doesn't mind me and about her love for him.

"Don't you mean conniving?" he cocks a brow at me and I laugh and shrug. "What did she say?"

I open my mouth to reply him when I remember just how bad their relationship is right now, I wouldn't want to mess that up any more. I mean, if I have the chance to be with my mother right now, even if she constantly gets on my nerves, I would take it. "Nothing." I reply with a convincing smile and he sighs in relief. This might just be the first lie I told him and I hate lying but it's for his own good right? When the good me on my right shoulder doesn't say right immediately, I know I've screwed up.

"I'm taking my dad's SUV." He tells me when we make our way towards a shiny black SUV with tinted windows. "I can't possibly drive out my baby into that woods, I don't know what the hell would happen to her over there."

"I mean, it's only me." I feign anger. "Just drive me into the woods and don't care what would happen to me."

"But I will be there with you, baby." He muses and I roll my eyes. "I'm your hero, you know I'll slay all the bad guys for you."

"Funny, because you fall into that category." I cock my brow at him and he sighs.

"Why do you always go into details?"

"Why do you always keep them out?" I laugh as he shakes his head and kisses the tip of my nose.

"So, let's make a quick detour before heading out to Klaus's." Damon grins at me and his happy expression makes me all giddy.

"Where?" I ask.

"You'll see." He winks as he ignites the car and immediately finds my hand on the centre console and holds it. the action gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside my stomach and my gaze drifts back to his face. The way his jaw clenches a little as he shifts the gear, clearly irritated because he's used to his automatic engine. The way his fingers tap on the steering wheel following the faint music that's playing on the stereo and the way the sun shines through his eyes. "You're staring, Elena." He sing-songs without looking at me and I smile softly.

"I just love staring at you."

"News flash, babe, everyone does." He smirks as he turns to look at me and my cheeks flame as I detach my hand from his and slap his hand away.

"Way to ruin the moment."

He laughs and my heart soar at the sight of him laughing and the sound of it and I realise just how calming the sound is to me. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the car comes to a stop and I look around me to see where Damon brought me.

An amusement park.

"Really?" I say when in all reality, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"I heard you telling Caroline how it has been a while since you had fun and that this is your favourite place, so I made plans for it." he shrugs. "It was either today or wait till we are going back to school, I wouldn't be at peace to make you wait that long." He is right! This is the only chance we've got, after camping we'll all be busy with Christmas and after that, aunt Jenna promised me to take me with her to New York for New Year.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I giggle as I open the door and jump out of the car, Damon does the same as we walk towards the entrance and I grab my purse to pay the entrance fee but Damon shoots me a disapproving look and I stop.

"You didn't think I would actually bring you here and let you pay, did you?"

"Well, what's the harm in that?"

He rolls his eyes before wrapping one arm around my waist and ushering me towards the entrance, only nodding at the security guys when it downs on me "Your family owns this place?"

"No, silly." He laughs and I sigh. "I came here before I picked you up this morning. I knew you would try to pull something like that."

"Well, you can't pay for everything I want." I say stubbornly. "That isn't how these things work."

"Really?" his jaw clenches and I can tell he is not up for this argument. "Because you're my girlfriend, Elena, and if I have the means to make you happy, I would. And nothing you say would be stop me, get used to it."

"Don't be a bully." I bite out. "It's not attractive."

"So you're saying everything else I do is?" he waggles his brows at me and I punch his shoulder playfully. "Seriously, Elena, you are being loved, get used to it." my heart skips a beat at the mention of the word because Damon has been throwing it in here and there but I never once said it back. I have never been in love, how was I supposed to know what it feels like?

"No, I'm being pampered." I say when I find my voice. "I'm not getting used to it, I don't know how long it's going to last." I feel him stiffen when I murmur the last part and I clear my throat.

"I didn't bring you here to fight, Elena." He says in a tone that suggests he's mad and I sigh. "I brought you here to have fun, please ignore my annoying habits and have fun." He says in a rather sarcastic tone and I feel guilty for starting it but I refuse to apologise over it.

We move to the first ride, water splash, that's my favourite and Damon brought out the ticket from his pocket and gives it to the attendant with a smile "This was my mum's favourite," I tell Damon as I get in and he straps the belt around my waist before settling in the one behind me. "Mine too.'

"Well, I've never tried it before." Damon shrugs and I look at him unbelievably. "Seriously, I didn't really like parks. I prefer the zoo."

"Are you serious?" I ask him and he nods as the tiny car starts moving and I let out a breath. "Are you scared?"

"Are you kidding me?" he says haughtily and I shrug. I expect a different answer later. The climb to the heights is always better than the drop and I squeal with excitement as it starts climbing and I shout the minute it starts dropping and the water splashes all over us. "Whoa." I hear Damon's voice and I laugh out loud. "That was intense." He says and I realise even though I'm having fun, it's good to know Damon is having his first experience here too.

"Wait till the second drop." I tell him and I hear his sigh which was definitely not out of excitement. After the second drop, which we both shout on the top of our voices, the car starts to come to a halt and I laugh as I turn around and look at Damon who is pouting. "Come on, you big baby."

"That was not funny." He admits as he starts undoing the belt and I laugh as he quickly get out of the car and starts undoing mine.

"Well, you fly all the time."

"In planes, which are totally covered and safe." He argues. "This is not safe, we were like 70 feet in the air, and I could see our biggest hotel from here."

"Are you scared of heights?" I ask him and he glares at me, I try to fight off my laugh but I am failing miserably. "Come on, I won't tell anyone."

"If you think that would stop me from getting in the Ferris wheel and kissing you senseless, then you're wrong." He says and my belly does a flip as he smirks and his hand moves to take my partially wet hair out of my face causing me to shiver. "Let me get something from the car, wait here." He says and honestly, I'm grateful for it because I need to catch my thoughts. I sit at a nearby slab and starts thinking about how I've never felt the way I feel about Damon before, not with Kol and not with anyone. But seeing as my dating record was practically spotless, I wouldn't be quick to compare. But does it get better than this because god helps me, I'm feeling everything they write about in those teen romance novels and I don't know what to do about it.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here, alone?" a voice pulls me out of my reverie and I see a tall lanky guy standing over me and I smile tightly at him.

"I'm not alone." I answer him.

"Are you sure?" he says as he sits beside me and I move away from him slightly. I know this is a public place and I have no right to tell him not to sit there but I don't like him invading my personal space. "Because I don't see anyone around, darling'."

"Whoa, there!" I laugh awkwardly. "Please, I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm not interested."

"Come on, let's get you cotton candy." He says as he takes my hand an tries to pull me with him but I'm too stunned with his forwardness to do anything. I mean cotton candy? Really?

"Cotton candy?" I hear Damon's chuckle and I don't know whether to sigh in relief or stop him from creating a scene because that chuckle is many things but an amusing one is not one of them. "Really? That's the only thing you can offer the girl?" now his eyes look downright murderous and I swallow a lump that comes up my throat and maybe creepy guy is scared too because he finally let go of my hand and shuffle on his feet. Damon is holding a muffler and I know he went to get it for me because he thinks I'm going to get a cold but that's the last thing on my mind now.

"it's better than leaving her here all alone, isn't it?" lanky guy says and I wish he hadn't said that because Damon's jaw clenches tightly as he takes two steps towards the guy and I quickly jump in between Damon. Damon rolls his eyes at my action but that doesn't stop him from staring daggers at the guy and I take his face in my palms.

"Hey, Damon." I say and he murmurs. "Look at me, Damon." He does after a few moments and I almost flinch at the rage I see in his eyes. "No harm was done, okay?" I say as I look behind me and see the guy walking away. "Don't let him spoil our mood."

"I was ready to gouge his eyes out for looking at you."

"People are going to look at me everywhere I go, Damon." I smile nervously. "It's what happens when people have eyes and I get in the way of their vision."

"You know what I mean." He growls and I close my eyes to stop myself from getting mad too. "No one gets to look at you that way, Elena." He gently takes my arms in his hand. "Only me, I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes, you are." I answer. "And I love you." His eyes lighten up at my admission. "Yes, I do but you've gotta deal with those things, they happen every day to every female out there. Hell, it happens to you every day and you don't see me going bat shit crazy over it."

"Can we get back to the part where you love me?" he murmurs as his lips catch mine in a deep kiss and his hands lets go of my arms to hold my waist tightly and my hands move up to his neck as I pull him in closer, not getting enough. I open my mouth and I feel his low moan as he angle his head to the side and continue kissing me feverishly but I manage to pull back.

"You sure you'll get more for the Ferris wheel?" I tease as my breath comes out in pants and his eyes crinkle.

"Yes, and even more for tonight." He whispers as he moves his lips to my neck but he doesn't make any contact, his breath hovers over my pulse point and my breath quickens as he tightens his grip on my waist, he drops an open mouthed kiss on the skin between my ear and my jaw line and I let out a deep moan and I could hear him chuckling. "And more for the many years to come." He says as his lips finally covers my pulse point and he sucks gently on it and I angle my neck to the side to give him better access. If this feels like this –pleasurable, I refuse to think what sex would feel like with him. I mean I've never felt this way before and I didn't know it gets this good.

I moan in disapproval the minute his lips part from my neck and I blush at the sound I made, I see Damon smirking as he says "Come on, we don't want to be late for this camping."

Damon pulls me with him and all I could think of is how good his lips feels on my body and I know my father would be appalled to know I think this way but what can I do? My body is not made out of firewood after all. Or it might as well be, because Damon knows just how to set it on fire.

...

AN: _One chapter to go!_

 _So as you all know, I said I was going to write a sequel for this story. With this chapter, the story is ending but I try to make lights of the things that will happen in the sequel in this chapter. Biggest one is Damon's jealousy; let me give you a little spoiler. It's what's going to cause problems for them in the sequel but like promised, this story is a happy ending because no matter what problems they'll encounter in the sequel, we all know they'll find their way back to each other besides, I don't think the sequel is going to be very long. So, the sequel can come anytime but for the moment, I'm trying to focus on Screams in my Destiny, because obviously, I'm pretty busy. I don't want to take too much, that's why I'm wrapping this up because it's in a good place._

 _Thanks for sticking out with the story._


End file.
